Family Adventures
by Nagasha
Summary: Chapter 31 now up after a short hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I didn't know how to start this. Schools starting, which means I'll have less time on the computer.**

Doyle was on his way to talk to Ruthi, who was in the room she claimed as her own, when he spotted the calendar. It was two weeks since he left the Saturdays, a week since Zak found his photo album and three days since they fought Van Rook and he and Ruthi joined the team. Ruthi still had bruises on her human arm and her stomach, from when Van Rook held her tightly to stop her from fighting back, not that it worked.

When Doyle reached her door, he knocked on it then jumped back. Ruthi was known to booby trap her doors. Thankfully nothing popped out or came from the ceiling or, whatever Ruthi's devious mind came up with.

Doyle opened the door slowly and saw his little super-genius sleeping quietly. Her goggles lay on the table next to her bed, and her boots, which were too big for Doyle to wear, lay at the foot of the bed, waiting to be put on. Ruthi herself looked like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

It was hard, even for Doyle, who lived with her all her life, to think of her as the girl who let all the animals out of the pound. But he knew, under those big green eyes, was a devious brain. 'No,' Doyle thought to himself, the reason she did all those pranks and crimes were because she was bored, not because she was a juvenile delinquent. 'Now,' Doyle thought to himself, 'you can use all those ideas for good.' He lay down the note he wrote and left.

Doyle slowly shut the door to where his daughter, Ruthi, was sleeping. She was exhausted from all that had happened with Van Rook.

He went to the living room where the rest of the family was waiting for him. "Are you sure she'll be okay all alone here." Drew asked. Doyle smiled, "Ruthi knows the rules. Don't do anything illegal, don't take anything apart, don't break any thing, don't fix anything and make it better, although,"

Doyle stole a glance at his brother-in-law; "She can improve most of the things here." Doc glared at him, "You know your list of rules aren't making me feel any better, Doyle." Doyle smirked. "I know." Ruthi woke up, hearing the sound of the airship taking off, before she remembered what had happened, she looked around and saw a note on the tabletop. It read,

'_Hey Techno-kid, yeah, we kinda thought that you weren't feeling to well, (you slept three days straight!) so your on your own. I wrote some rules that you really should follow, so Doc won't get ticked off at you. (Even though it fun to watch.)_

_Don't do anything illegal_

_Don't take anything apart (Doc won't like that.)_

_Don't break anything (if you do by accident, then you fix it to be EXACTLY the same.)_

_Don't fix anything and make it better. (You could make everything a lot better.)_

_Don't drive the Saturday Sub_.

The list went on and on, saying basically, don't do anything to Doc's stuff. Ruthi saw this and thought, a devious little smile coming over her lips. She grabbed her goggles, boots, and raincoat, (She slept in the rest of her clothing, they don't have any of her tech goodies in them.) and went to work, she was going to be busy.

"Doyle, please tell me you took away all her gadgets." Doc said, clearly not trusting his niece. Doyle rolled his eyes, "Why would I?" Doyle asked, wondering why he would need to. Doc expression was almost comical. "You're kidding right? Even you wouldn't leave a juvenile delinquent with hundreds of technological devices unsupervised."

If looks could kill, Doc would be barbecued. "First off," growled Doyle "She's not just a juvenile delinquent, she's my daughter. Second, Ruthi is a super-genius and she made all those gadgets, so neither of us have the right to take them away. Third, I gave her a list of rules,"

He was interrupted by Doc chuckling, "A list of rules? Do you really think she'll follow them?" Doyle ignored Doc, as usually and continued. "Finally, the only reason Ruthi pulled all those pranks and crimes was because she's bored and she uses her gadgets to entertain herself, if we take them away she'll entertain herself with other things instead."

Ruthi meanwhile was, um, 'entertaining' herself by making something, which will be revealed later in the chapter, and listening to music. She sneezed and shrugged, resuming thinking about who she'll give the manual too. She didn't like Doc, Doc wouldn't let her dad touch it, let alone her or Zak, and she didn't even understand Fisk, so that left Auntie Drew. Ruthi hurried off to put the manual on her aunt's desk.

'Now all that's left is installing it' Ruthi thought smirking after putting the finishing touches on her devices. Ruthi put one in every room masterfully, having experience installing and uninstalling things. She was just putting one in her room when she heard the airship land.

When the Saturdays came into the base, everything looked normal. Doyle smirked and looked at Doc smugly, who was suspicious. His suspicions didn't go unnoticed. "Doc, what are you worried about, she's probably still asleep." Drew said, trying to calm down her husband, who was examining everything.

"I DON'T THINK SO," a singsong voice rang out, scaring everybody. They all looked around, trying to see Ruthi. "I INSTALLED SPEACKERS. YOU DIDN'T HAVE ANY, WHICH IS WEIRD. WHY DIDN'T YOU INSTALL SPEACKERS DOC?" Doc looked at Doyle, who shrugged, "Why didn't you install speakers?" Doyle asked. Doc glared at him. "What, it's a simple question." Doc ignored him.

"HEY, THERE WAS NOTHING IN MY DAD'S RULES THAT SAID I COULDN'T MAKE OR INSTALL STUFF. AUNTIE DREW, SINCE YOUR SMARTER AND MORE CAPABLE THEN YOUR HUSBAND, YOU WILL FIND A MANUAL ON YOUR DESK THAT WILL SHOW YOU HOW TO USE THIS."

Zak turned to Doyle, "Where do you think she is?" He asked. Doyle thought for a bit, then replied. "Her room, but be careful, she," Doc was already gone. "Sets booby traps." Doyle finished. He looked around. "Now, this I got to see." Doyle smirked and ran after him.

Doyle was right, Ruthi had booby-trapped her door, and Doc fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. He was hanging upside down by one foot and was covered in red, blue and yellow paint. An empty paint bomb lay on the ground. "Dad!" Zak yelled and rushed to help him, "Are you alright?" Drew asked also running to help him. Doyle smirked, "The only thing hurt is his ego. It should be safe now." Doc wiped some of the indigo paint off his face. "Should?" He asked after he got down.

Doyle slowly turned the knob, and jumped back, expecting another trap, but it was safe. He surveyed the room looking for more traps. After seeing no more traps, Doyle quietly walked in and opened the closet door.

Inside was Ruthi, wearing a headset, currently unaware of her father sneaking up behind her. Doyle grabbed Ruthi and took her out of the closet, plopping her on the carpet where she met Doc's glare, unfortunately the affect was diluted by the fact he was covered in crimson, indigo, and sunny bliss paint. Ruthi burst into a fit of laughter.

After Ruthi finally stopped laughing, she took off the headset and handed it to Drew. "Here you go, Auntie Drew. This place is big and it must take forever to get everybody in one room, I hope this can help." She said like butter wouldn't melt in her mouth. "Aww," Drew gave her niece a hug.

"But how did you know there wasn't any speakers?" Drew asked. Ruthi tapped her goggles. "These goggles work as X-ray glasses, Infrared, night vision, database, and a camera with," Ruthi demonstrated the camera by taking a picture of Doc. "a really bright flash."

After everyone stopped seeing spots, curtsey of the 'really bright flash', Doc asked angrily, "What about the booby-traps?" Ruthi shrugged, "Call me paranoid, but I don't want people coming in my room unannounced." Doyle smirked, and muttered "Things just got interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm sorry I haven't updated in eight days, but I lost my 'thinking cap'. I'm serious, its a tiger striped cowboy hat. Plus This is part one, they'll be another part up shortly.**

**Kishira- Paint bombs are really fun**

**she-bang-fan- Ruthi got the 'insult Doc' gene from her dad.**

**allycat18- Happy new year! eight days ago.**

**A Sertin Some1- your story idea interests me, tell me more.**

**cerennous- Details aren't my thing, I mean we know what Doyle and Doc and the rest of them look like and I don't need to talk minor characters. **

"AT LEAST MY KID ISN'T A DELINQUENT!" Drew winced, her husband and brother was fighting. Again. This was getting out of hand. She got up and went to look for Ruthi. Her niece always has a few tricks up her sleeve.

Ruthi was in her room, doing an experiment. She put a piece of gum in her mouth, held her nose while she chewed it, and spit it on a wooden block. She put another wooden block on it and pulled each block with all her might. The blocks didn't budge. Ruthi grabbed a little jar of some white cream and rubbed it around the edge. The gum dissolved. Ruthi smirked; she had to tell somebody. She grabbed the blocks, some of the gum, and the white cream, opened the door and ran out.

Drew ran into Ruthi, literally. She was just about to ask her for help when Ruthi blurting out. "AuntieDrewyou'llneverguesswhat!" Ruthi asked excitedly. Thankfully after years with Fisk, Drew was able to understand her suddenly hyper niece. "You ate ten pounds of candy?" Drew guessed. Ruthi looked at her aunt questioningly. "No," Ruthi said. Then she showed her the whole experiment. Drew smirked, a plan formed in her head.

Doc and Doyle were just like how Drew left them, arguing about Doyle and his parenting skills. "I AM PROUD OF MY DAUGHTER AND ALL HER PRANKS, THEY MAKE HER A BETTER FIGHTER." Doyle yelled at Doc, who yelled that Ruthi's pranks go to far. Zak and Fisk were covering their ears. Suddenly Drew's voice came out of the speaker. "WILL YOU TWO STOP ACTING LIKE CHILDREN!" This got several arguments and statements pinning the blame on one another.

Silently, Ruthi (Shoeless, otherwise they'll hear the clunk- clunk sounds her boots make.) came up and put a little bit of the gum on the back of Doc's hand. She grabbed her father's hand and pulled it to the back of Doc's hand. She smirked and walked away. Phase One, complete.

Drew and Ruthi walked in, to see Doc and Doyle pulling at their hands trying to get unstuck. Ruthi smirked and tried her hardest not to laugh. Doyle looked at her in the 'what-did-you-do-this-time' look. Drew said, "Me and Ruthi decided we need a girls day out, plus we need some medical supplies." Doyle turned to her and asked "That I can understand, I don't get why Ruthi stuck me and Doc together." He held up his hand and because of Ruthi, Doc's. "You two need to bond." Ruthi stated her arms crossed. Before Doc or Doyle complain anymore, she and Drew walked away. Doc looked from where Ruthi was before, then to his and Doyle's hands, to Doyle himself. He glared at Doyle, who said, "Hey, don't look at me. How was I suppose to know she'll do this." Doc still glared at Doyle.

"No." Ruthi stated plainly. "Come on, I couldn't even wear those boots." Drew argued. For Ruthi, this was not just about boots. This was about Ruthi lifestyle. Drew caved "Fine, but you still need a winter coat." A store employee came over and asked. "Would you or your son need anything?" Ruthi's eye twitched. He was the third person in this mall who mistaken her gender. Thankfully, Drew cut in before anything bad happened. "No, me and my niece are fine, thank you." She put emphasis on the word niece. Then she took Ruthi's hand and led her away. On the way out, a bunch of teenage girls came in and started messing with her hair and saying things like 'Oh, he's so cute!' or 'Look Marie, he's got such a cute coat!' If looks could kill, Ruthi would be burying Marie right about now.

A half an hour later, Ruthi was still grumbling about brainless pretty girls and trying to get his; I mean her hair back to normal. "So, how did you get your robot-arm?" Drew asked, trying to get Ruthi's mind off those girls. Ruthi sighed and looked up at Drew with her great big green eyes. "When I was little, I wanted to be popular. There was this popular girl who invited me to the zoo, at night. I didn't know her or that the zoo closed during the night. She pushed me into the lion pit. And…" She gestured to her arm. "My dad flew in and saved me but it was too late to save my arm." Drew blinked, something didn't add up. "How did Doyle know you were there?" She asked her niece. "Oh, Dad's physic." Ruthi stated as if it was the simplest thing.

Doyle looked at the machine and just knew it wouldn't work. He had this feeling it wouldn't work. It's just like all the other times, but after the Owlman incident where the feeling backfired and got him fired, he didn't trust it as much. But still, "This won't work." He stated "It's going to backfire and blow up in your face." "What makes you so sure?" Zak asked questioningly. Doyle didn't have time to answer when, BOOM! The invention Doc was working on to take his mind of the fact he was stuck to his brother-in-law did in fact backfired and blew up in his face. Zak looked at Doyle in amazement. "How did you do that?" Zak asked. Doyle didn't know what to say.

"Wait, what?" Drew looked at Ruthi and asked. "Okay, I know it sounds strange, but my dad is physic. He just knows these things. One time he knew I was going to jail and he got there before I did. But for some reason, he doesn't admit it." Ruthi said quickly. "Jeez, I wonder why?" Drew asked sarcastically. Ruthi was about to say some thing when they heard a roar. There was a cryptid, twice the size of a lion with razor sharp teeth. It was a golden yellow and there was no tail. Ruthi didn't know the species, but Drew did. "What's a Golkin doing in Colorado? And there loyal creatures, they wouldn't attack a mall unless there partner wants them to." Drew said. Ruthi looked at her and asked "If you can believe cryptids exist, why not physics?" Drew had no answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, Happy 100 hits, so as a treat Ruthi will do the reviews.**

**Kishira- Dion't worry, me and Zak'll have a solo adventure next chapter**

**fan number 1- I'm not phychic, I wish I was, but I'm not**

**cerrenous- I'm with ya, sista. I'm not growing my hair out, too. And for those confused, cerrenous and ArtimisHowl are BFFs.**

**allycat18- Dude! Commas and periods. But thanks, I wish my dad liked it as much as you do.**

Drew tensed up, there were people in this mall and they could get hurt. "Ruthi, I'll distract the golkin and you…" She stopped abruptly when she saw Ruthi was not there. Turning her eyes back to the golkin, she saw her niece riding on its back, with a huge grin on her face. "She definitely is Doyle's kid." Drew muttered fire sword in her hand. "Auntie Drew, get everyone to safety, I'm fine!" Ruthi yelled out, in some kind of danger induced happiness. Ruthi was handling the golkin pretty well, making sure she wasn't too close to the face and the fangs, but close enough to make the golkin only focus on her, and her legs were wrapped around the stomach to make sure she can stay on. With no other options, Drew reluctantly went to save all the shoppers and employees.

Doyle had enough 'bonding time' with Doc to last a year. And he _knew_ that Ruthi kept some of the dissolvent in her room. If anybody asked, he'd say he knew his daughter well. And that's what he told Doc and Zak. Well, Zak, Doc was as eager to get unstuck as he was. Zak, on the other hand… "Come on, you can't know Ruthi that well. Tell me!" Zak kept asking him. Doyle finally caved and said, "I'll tell you after me and your dad get unstuck, if you stop asking me." Doyle stated, tired of Zak asking him over and over again. They walked in silence after that, until they reached Ruthi's room.

In the past, Ruthi has made several types of booby-traps. Trip wires, buckets full of honey or vinegar or whatever she decided to put in there, punching gloves coming out of the back wall, rope traps, and something Doc if very familiar with, paint bombs. Doyle had a vibrant memory of falling into a doormat trapdoor. Ruthi this time did something new. When Zak opened the door (Doyle advised him to be careful, Zak had no idea why) it lunged forward and hit him square in the jaw, with enough force to blow him into the wall. "Zak!" both Doc and Doyle yelled and ran to see if his son/nephew was okay. If doors had emotions, the door to Ruthi's bedroom would be smug as it closed itself back up. "I'm okay, I'm okay, but how are we going to get in?" Zak asked. Doyle closed his eyes, _knowing _how to get in.

Ruthi's terrible trip to the mall just got better. So maybe a bunch of people thought she was a boy, or Auntie Drew kept trying to get her to wear smaller shoes. All that vanished when she got on the golkin. Doyle always told her about when he rode cryptids, but she never imagined it to be so fun! It was better then when she filled the teacher's lounge with packing peanuts. The fun ended, however, when she got careless, threw her hands up, and yelled 'Yee-haw!' She couldn't get her grip back, however, and got thrown off. She got hit against the wall, but when the cryptid raised its paw, Ruthi noticed something stuck in its paw. Without thinking, she reached for it and started pulling at it. It was hard but Ruthi got it out of the golkin's paw. It was a rusty nail, about an inch long and twisted. Ruthi winced when she saw it; with something like that in its paw, she could understand how it was going crazy. Having that in its paw has gotta hurt. The golkin lunged at Ruthi, but instead of mauling her, the golkin licked her face. Ruthi started laughing, its tongue was slippery and tickled. At first glance, Drew thought the golkin killed Ruthi and was in the middle of eating her, but then she heard Ruthi's laughter. The worry of telling Doyle his only daughter died disappeared, but was replaced by the fact that, unknowingly, Ruthi got a new golkin protector and the Saturdays got a new cryptid.

Doyle looked at the door and smirked, it was easy when you _knew_ what to do. He and Doc (still stuck together) stood next to the door; Doyle opened the door and slid a triangular block of wood under it. This time the door didn't close. Doyle and Doc ran in and in the second drawer, (Doyle, without thinking said he _knew_ that it was in the second drawer) was the small jar holding they're freedom. They ran out just in time, hearing the door slam just after they got out. Doyle carefully rubbed the side of his hand and Doc's carefully. When they got free, Zak said to Doyle, "I know how you knew that stuff." Doyle winced he was dreading this. "Your psychic!" Zak exclaimed. Doyle turned around and ran, trying to run away from his own fears.

Ruthi looked at her very own cryptid and nearly squealed, "Thisissoawesome! ThankyouAuntieDrew!" Drew smiled when she saw Ruthi hug the golkin, who was now dubbed Rodeo; "Because I was riding her like I was at a rodeo." Ruthi said a big smile on her face. Drew explained to her that golkins were loyal creatures, who chose a person to lead them, usually the one to help them and that Rodeo chose her as her leader. Ruthi, now riding on Rodeo's back again, eagerly nodded and grinned. If only Doc would be so easy to convince.

It was pretty funny to see them come in. Drew came first, with a chain in her hand, that chain served as a leash and collar for Rodeo who had Ruthi on her back. Zak was the first one to spot them and he ran up saying, "Mom! Ruthi! Doyle's psyc-" he stopped mid sentence and stared at Rodeo. Fisk said "Golkinismerer!" and pointed at Rodeo. Drew rolled her eyes "Yes, this is Rodeo, Ruthi's golkin. Now what were you talking about." She asked. "Doyle's psychic! He knew exactly when everything happened!" Ruthi smirked smugly. Drew ignored her and asked, "Where is Doc and him, anyway, we need to tell him about Rodeo." Zak looked at her and said "Dad's in his office and Doyle's in his room, he's wouldn't open the door or respond when I try to talk to him." Ruthi and Drew exchanged glances "You talk to my dad, and I'll break the news to Doc." Ruthi stated. "Why don't you check on Doyle?" Drew asked. Ruthi smirked. "I've been doing this since I was in diapers, and I had no effect, now it's your turn."

Ruthi and Rodeo walked to where Doc was studying the Kur stone. Ruthi smirked and tapped her lips with one finger. She tiptoed over to where Doc was working and said, "eh, what's up Doc?" Doc turned around startled, then he saw Ruthi. He calmed down for a moment, but his eyes widened, "Ruthi," he managed to ask, "why is there a golkin here?"

Meanwhile, "Doyle," Drew asked, "can I come in?" a muffled "Go away." reached her ears. Drew sighed; she'll have to do this the hard way. A few minutes later Drew opened the door to see Doyle, lying facedown on the bed. Drew sat down on the bed next to him. She shook his shoulder saying "Doyle? Are you okay?" His response was just to mutter "Leave me alone." Drew forced him to look at her face. "Doyle, I am your older sister and I have the right to know what's eating you up." Drew said angrily. "I-I sometimes just _know_ what will happen if I do or don't do something," Doyle admitted. Drew's eyes grew wide as she put two and two together "So, you really weren't improvising, you _knew."_ Doyle nodded sadly. "But, with the jetpack, I was wrong, I thought I _knew_ what to do, but I didn't." Doyle looked down, ashamed of himself. Drew hugged her little brother, "Nobody told you?" Drew asked. "Told me what?" Doyle asked her back. Drew smiled "Now," she said, "I'm going to tell you a story."

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Arti here, is it just me or do I get fewer and fewer reviews each chapter. Please stop the pattern. I'm going on vacation, so I can't write over the weekend. Bummer.**

**number one fan- Thanks, it's actually a flashback.**

**allycat18- Sorry, Ruthi was mad that I revealed how she got her arm. I will keep writing no matter what.**

**Kishira- Can you guess what Warner Brothers character I got Ruthi's line from.**

_"Come on! A younger Drew pounded on a door. She was about eight years old wearing a snowsuit. "No!" a voice called from behind the door. Drew stopped, "Why?" she asked. The door opened, and there was five year old Doyle in footie pajamas with little monkeys on them. "Becuse a avilanch'll knock our tent over and stuff!" the five year old exclaimed to his big sister. Drew smiled and ruffled her little brother's bright red hair. "Nothing will happen, and even if it does, we'll never be apart. That's a promise." Doyle smiled "Now get dressed, we leave in an hour."_

"So, if I listened to you, we never would have gone to the Himalayas and none of this would have happened." Drew concluded, looking at her brother. "So?" Doyle asked, "I still blew it." Drew was about to respond to her brother when Ruthi ran in, Rodeo at her side, saying "Hidad, canIhideinyourcloset? Thanks!" then jumping in the closet. Ruthi poked her head out of the closet, "I am not here." She said, before getting back in. "Ruthi, what are you doing in there?" Drew asked. As if to answer her question, Doc ran down the hall, without his pants. It didn't take a genius to figure out what happened. "Ruthi, what happened to Doc's pants?" Drew asked, eyeing the tatters of Doc's pants in Rodeo's mouth. Ruthi responded, "It's Doc's fault! He yelled 'Ruthi, how could you do something as irresponsible as bounding with a golkin?' and I think Rodeo thought that he was a threat, and so she attacked and it's neither of our faults." Then Ruthi and Rodeo did the puppy dog eyes.

Drew got an idea. She whispered something to Ruthi, who asked "and then I don't get in trouble?" Drew nodded. Ruthi smirked, and then she hopped on Rodeo and yelled, "Go forth, my fateful steed!" Then they took off like a speeding bullet. Doyle asked, "What was that thing?" Drew smiled, "That, was Ruthi's new golkin, she definitely proved she's your daughter out there." Doyle sunk his head in his pillow "Why, did she screw up, big time?" Drew sighed, "What is with you, I mean, Ruthi and Rodeo took Doc's pants, and you just stared. That isn't like you." Doyle didn't answer.

Ruthi and Rodeo rode through the halls. In Ruthi's hand held the picture that held her father's confidence and Doc not being able to punish her for the pants thing. In truth, she kinda ordered Rodeo to do it mentally. But Auntie Drew doesn't need to know that. Ruthi was just passing through the living room for the third time (she got lost.) when she ran into Zak and Fisk, literally. After helping them up, she saw what they were doing. "Is that Ninjas vs. Samurais 3?" Ruthi asked excitedly looking at the video game. Zak nodded "Can I play?" She asked, Fisk shook his head. "Fine," She said harshly "I have an important mission to do and a golkin to ride." Zak shot up abruptly, "Can I ride?" he asked, "Can I play winner?" Ruthi asked back. Zak nodded happily. "Get on." Fisk pointed at himself and asked "Imserer?" Ruthi shook her head "Not enough room." Ruthi stated then took off with Zak holding on.

Drew picked up a framed photo, of a twenty year old Doyle holding a three year old Ruthi who was pulling his Mohawk. They both looked so happy in the picture, but Drew had no more time to think about it, because Ruthi and Zak came in, riding Rodeo at a pace that was probably dangerous. Ruthi got off, and pulled her hair away from her face with a giant smile on her face. Zak, on the other hand, got very, very pale. In fact, he didn't move at all. Only after Drew took him off, did he move. Zak looked at Ruthi and said "Never again." Ruthi smirked "Did I go too fast for wittle Zakky-Wakky?" Then she turned to Drew and handed her the photo. Drew handed the photo to Doyle, who looked at her and asked, "What's this?" Drew smiled "This was the clue to Kur, the Owlman hid. It appeared after you killed it, Doyle, your feeling was right." For the first time since he was revealed to be psychic, Doyle smirked.

"YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT?" Doc yelled, he got another pair of pants. "You heard me," Drew said "If we give Doyle a brain scan, we can see if he's psychic or not." "Drew…" Drew gave him 'the look'. A half an hour later, the results were in, and they were surprising. "This is a normal person's brain, as you can see, the lighter areas are used more." Doc stated showing an infrared photo of a person's brain. "Get on with it." Doyle muttered. Doc didn't notice. "And this," Doc showed another picture of a brain "Is Doyle's brain." The noticeable difference was that a part of Doyle's brain was much lighter then on the other one "This is the hypothalamus, it controls instincts. Doyle's is at least twice as productive as a normal person's is. Because of that, he knows when something dangerous or threatening will happen, he's not psychic."

Drew turned to Doyle, "Well, that proves it, just next time, tell us when your instincts tell you something, we'll listen." Doyle looked at Doc, "Well, I'll listen. I'm not su…" She never got to finish because Doyle hugged her. "Thanks sis." He whispered to Drew. She hugged him back "That's what big sisters do." Drew whispered back. Zak and Ruthi sneaked out of the room to play their video game. But first Ruthi had to write a letter,

_Dear Father Garrison, you always told me that if I did something for others, they'd return the favor. You were right. I helped this cryptid, and now we're bonded or something like that. What I do know is she's awesome! I'm also sending you a picture of us. Also, It turns out the part of the brain that makes instincts works overtime for my dad. _

_- Ruthi_

**Review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey all you loyal readers, (number one fan, Kishira, and allycat18) Why does this story have less hits and reviews then the other one's? Well, this fic will have a romance for Ruthi later in the story. But since I don't have many reviews, he'll be coming later. Now here's Ruthi with the reviews.**

**allycat18- *holding the fanfiction-ary* to glomp means to tackle and hug someone at the same time. Don't worry, I have ways of making her write.**

**Kishira- Daffy Duck? Try Bugs Bunny, and I actually pegged Doc to wear briefs. Go figure.**

**number one fan- Rodeo's pretty cool, but she follows me everywhere. It's hard to shower with a 400 pound cryptid with you.**

"You can't beat my Samurai Battle Sword!" Zak yelled, confidant that his cousin can't beat him. For the seventy-eighth time. The red-headed girl smirked, "Look Zak, I beat your Samurai Battle Sword." She pointed out nonchalantly, while her golkin laughed, well admitted this low pitched growling sound that they all guessed was laughing. Fisk, who was sitting next to Zak, started laughing too, able to understand the golkin. "Ruthismer, pow pow pow" He said while gesturing to Ruthi, then miming playing the game. Zak glared at Ruthi "You said you never played before, how could you beat me?" Ruthi smirked "Because," She jumped onto the couch and struck a pose. "I am Ninja Master Ruthi!" Drew entered the room, "Well, 'Ninja Master Ruthi', we're going soon and if your not on board soon, Doc will leave without you." She said, interrupting her niece's victory speech. Ruthi put down her game controller then ran out, with Rodeo following her like a big puppy.

Ruthi had imagined her first mission many times. First, when it was just her dad and her, she imagined them, working together to reach their goals. After she met her family, they were in there as well. Now, it's a reality. "Reality is boring!" Ruthi muttered. Doc explained that something weird is going in Inticaru, where ever that is, and now they're at Inticaru. Currently, Doc and Drew were talking to some of the locals, Doyle making sure Zak, Fisk, Rodeo and mostly Ruthi don't do anything dangerous. "Don't worry, it gets fun." Doyle said cheerfully, leaning over her shoulder "I remember a few years ago when…" Doyle successfully held Zak and Fisk's attention for the whole story, but Ruthi knew his story by heart. Rodeo was going crazy. She grabbed the pre-teens sleeve and started pulling. "Rodeo! Zak, Rodeo's gone crazy!" She yelled to her cousin, who she heard had cryptid powers. Zak chased after Rodeo, who was dragging Ruthi, holding up the claw, attempting to use his powers on the frantic golkin.

After awhile Zak managed to get Rodeo to stop and let go of Ruthi. Ruthi stood was covered in dirt and sticks and thorns, half of her on sleeve was almost torn off, she was bruised and beaten and her hair was a mess. She glared at Rodeo and then looked around, realizing they weren't at the village anymore. Zak meanwhile still kept the connection with Rodeo going, confused by the golkin's emotions. Golkins only looked after their humans with only the best intentions in mind. Dragging Ruthi through half the forest was not in her best intentions. But, if what the cryptid felt was true, Ruthi was in danger at the village. His thoughts were interrupted by a beeping noise. Doyle's voice rang out from Ruthi's goggles. "Ruthi! Zak! Where are you?" Ruthi took off the goggles and pointed them towards her face. "Well, I got dragged through the forest so I have no idea where we are." Ruthi replied glaring at Rodeo "Good! Stay away… village! We found… cryptid … Argost… get… the airship… Ruthi!" The message broke up then ended, leaving Zak and Ruthi looking at each other worried expressions. Zak was the first to break the silence. "So," he asked "now what?" Ruthi started stroking Rodeo's back instinctively. "I think," She started, "that I got some stuff in the airship that can whoop Argost's pasty butt." Ruthi's smirk reappeared on her face "Lead us back to the airship, Rodeo."

Doc glared at Argost, angered by the smile on the villain's face. He, Drew and Fisk were holding up well, but Doyle was unconscious, they weren't prepared and they had no idea where Ruthi, Rodeo and Zak were. Argost and Munya were hard enough to fight, but an inniculan? That was just overkill! The inniculan was apparently what the natives were talking about. It was a giant black and white striped worm with no eyes but a huge set of teeth. Argost was about to get said cryptid to eat said Doc, but was interrupted by Zak gaining control of the inniculan. "Get away from my family!" Zak yelled, loud even for that kind of thing. Munya went to grab him, but some thing was thrown on his back. Munya felt it with one of his arms, but his hand got stuck to Ruthi's special 'Ultra-gum'. Zak ran while Munya was distracted. "Zak!" Drew called while fighting Argost, "Where's…" She was cut off by a bundle of paint bombs being thrown down and splattered paint everywhere. Argost laughed "Why yes, dear boy, where is the young Blackwell girl? She does have amusing party favors, though."

From the woods behind him, out jumped Ruthi with a few of her 'party favors' in her hands. "If I have the party favors, does that make you the clown?" She asked, prepared to zap Argost with her arm, only to be caught by Munya's three free arms. "So," Ruthi asked the villain "you been talking with Van Rook?" Argost walked up to the struggling girl "You're not as troublesome as he claimed." Ruthi smirked "I figured, otherwise," Ruthi stated as a golden blur attacked the evil man "you'd of known about Rodeo." Drew kicked Munya in the face, forcing him to release her niece. She then hugged the super genius before making sure the rest of her family was okay. Every one was okay in a manner of speaking.

Doyle, who was unconscious while most of the fighting, woke up, "Where's Argost?" Doyle asked after waking up in the airship. "Fled after being chased by Rodeo." Drew responded. Ruthi started to rub Rodeo's stomach and baby talked "Who chased Argost back home? You did, yes, you did!" Zak covered his ears "Make her stop! She's been doing that since we left!" he yelled, which made her do it more. "So Ruthi," Doyle cut in before any of that excess adrenaline got either of them in a fight. "How was you're first mission?" Ruthi closed her eyes "Hmm," She pondered "I've been bored to death, dragged halfway through the jungle, and had to save my family from Argost so," Ruthi said with a smirk "not bad, for my first mission."

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, first off where's Allycat18? Second, the origin of Ruthi's nickname is revealed! Third, why can't I get more than three reviews anymore?**

**Rain999- As you can see, Artimis has updated soon.**

**Kishira- If you want a copy of the fanfiction-ary call 1-800-NREL for $19.95**

**cerrenos- Hey, I can baby talk my golkin if I want to!**

_Ruthi Powers looked to her left and saw the spikes protruding from the caving in wall too her right, the robotic soldiers of Dr. Vladamir coming closer, to avenge their fallen leader and to destroy her. She ducked under the robots before they could comprehend what their target was doing. Ruthi smirked as she heard the robots metal being crushed by the deathtrap. She shot a hole through the ceiling with her laser gun to let the griffin swoop in and help her escape with the Ring of the Ruined._

Ruthi Blackwellshut her copy of Ruthi Power and the Ring of the Ruined, the third Ruthi Power book. Ruthi loved the Ruthi Power books since she was a toddler. She both envied and understood the pre-teenage warrior. For those who never heard of Ruthi Power or the author, M. J. Briar, the Ruthi Power books are about the mystical world behind our world. Ruthi Power stumbled into that world and became its protector, stopping items of one world out of the other. Ruthi actually took her nickname from the book. As she put the book on her nightstand, a piece of paper fell out. Ruthi picked it up and as she read it her eyes grew wide. "Dad!" the Ruthi Power fan screamed, waking the sleeping golkin, and ran out of the room.

Ruthi found her father in the living room with Doc and Drew. "DadthenewRuthiPowerbookcomesouttodayandMJBrairissigningthemIgottagonow!" Ruthi said really fast. "Ruthi, do you know why you were in your room?" Drew asked. Ruthi shrugged "You're grounded for helping Zak download Weird World episodes, remember?" Doc replied. Ruthi was about to protest when some secret scientist came on the screen and said Argost was attacked some place or something like that. Doyle grabbed Ruthi and told her "If you behave and stay put, I'll get you a signed copy, okay?" Ruthi thought a bit then said "Fine." Doyle rubbed her hair then walked her to her room, then he, Doc, Drew and Fisk left to stop Argost.

After Ruthi heard the airship go off, she and Rodeo crept out before the babysitter got there. She played a hologram of herself and Rodeo so he won't suspect anything, then left her room. She came face to face with Zak who was planning the same thing. "You like Ruthi Power too?" Ruthi asked her cousin who nodded. Ruthi smiled then went off to put a hologram of Zak in his room. She could never let another Ruthi Power fan down.

Ruthi and Zak road with Zak holding a road map yelling "If we take a left at Route 15 then," He was cut off by Ruthi saying, "We're here, Zak." Zak looked up to see a bunch of people, dressed in weird outfits, and pretending to be something they're not. Ruthi and Zak blended in perfectly in the mobs of costumed Ruthi Power fans. They were swept into the crowd and barely managed to get to the stage to see the famous author of the Ruthi Power books, M.J. Briar. He was a middle age man, with dusty brown hair and a goatee, blue eyes hidden by thick glasses, wearing a blue and green sweater and light blue jeans. He looked like a regular guy, except for the stone around his neck. It was a light dusty yellow with strange writing on it that was almost familiar to Zak and to a lesser extent Ruthi. "Witches and goblins," M.J. Briar started, "All those familiar with Ruthi Power and the magical world, I humbly welcome you to this conversion of the worlds!" Loud cheering erupted from the crowd. Briar held up his hands to silence the crowd "You may think that I control all that Ruthi Power does, but in fact, she exists thanks to you. Yes, if it wasn't for you, the fans, she wouldn't exist!" More cheering, but before the author could continue, he was grabbed by a helmeted mercenary, who held his wrist blaster to his face.

Ruthi looked around then spotted a shopping kiosk. She grabbed some things and jumped on stage. "Put him down, pure evil." She said using Ruthi Power's famous catch phrase. She was now wearing a black wig, like the heroine, and the outfit, the school girl uniform with no sleeves, the skirt with the tear, and the one wrist and leg band. Her goggles were over her eyes and she had a model of the laser gun in her hand. She fired the laser gun, but in reality, she shot electricity at Van Rook. The mercenary turned his attention away from the author and faced the girl, recognizing her even though she was in costume. "You," he growled. "That's right! It's me, Ruthi Power." Ruthi replied, staying in character "Now unhand the innocent, Van Rook, I won't miss again." Van Rook fired his wrist blaster at her, saying "If your father couldn't beat me, what makes you think you can alone?" Ruthi dodged and asked, "What makes you think I'm alone?" Zak knew that was his and Rodeo's cue. They jumped on stage, Zak in disguise as well. He was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up to hide his face. Rodeo, they left the same. "Give up Van Rook, you're not getting the author!" Zak yelled, pointing the Claw at him. Van Rook started to laugh. "You think I want him? You know my client has bigger plans." Then he snapped the necklace from Briar's neck and dropped the author.

Ruthi's eyes widened "Zak! The necklace is a key to Kur!" She yelled, dodging a concussion grenade. Zak grabbed the necklace with the Claw but got caught in a tug of war with Van Rook. Ruthi commanded Rodeo to attack Van Rook, which she did, to have him let go of the necklace, which he didn't. Ruthi ran over to help her cousin. Together, Ruthi, Zak and Rodeo were stronger than Van Rook and managed to get the necklace. Knowing he was defeated, Van Rook took off. "You brats think you've won? There are many clues to Kur, and you have only one." He said while flying away.

Ruthi held the necklace high and said, "He's right, there is many more pieces in this puzzle, but at least we have one." She whispered to Briar, who was getting up after being dropped by Van Rook. "Play along, as far as they know, this is part of your next book." Briar cleared his throat "She's right! And you can read all about it in the next book!" The crowd, thinking it was all an act, cheered louder than ever. Briar looked to the girl pretending to be Ruthi Power, but she was gone, just like her friends.

Ruthi, Zak and Rodeo arrived home a little too late. Doc, Drew and Doyle were there, glaring at their kids. "Hey dad, sorry, we were taking Rodeo for a walk. I guess we lost track of time." Ruthi lied. Doyle held up one of her hologram projectors. "Then why was there a hologram sulking in your room?" Ruthi looked shocked, "I must of put up the wrong hologram, I thought I put up the one saying I went for a walk." She replied. Drew turned on the TV to the news. "In other news," The newswoman said, "For the Ruthi Power book four release, an armed mercenary attacked the author, M.J. Briar, but it was just an act, for the heroine, Ruthi Power showed up with a little help, a lion-like beast and an hooded adolescent named Jack." "She got my name wrong!" Zak yelled angrily. Ruthi glared at Zak "Great, you just got us grounded again." She stated before heading to her room, but not before handing the necklace to Drew. "It's a clue to Kur," Ruthi muttered, "if me and Zak never went, Van Rook would have got it." When Ruthi got to her room she took something out of her pocket. It was the latest Ruthi Power book, with the words, 'thanks for saving me- M.J. Briar.

**Review**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello faithful readers, I decided to document every invention Ruthi makes. One per adventure. Speakers, gum, comunicator goggles, holograms, let see what she makes next.**

**Rain12- She made more, and fast!**

**number one fan- Thanks, I do not disapoint**

**Kishira- NRL means Not ReaL, as in a joke. And Ruthi Power is a combo of Alex Rider and Harry Potter.**

**allycat18- Sorry, you kinda reviewed everything else so we got scared.**

The Saturdays just stood in shock and amazement as they witnessed the impossible. Ruthi and Doyle were fighting. But, while most fathers and daughters argue about cell phones and how the dads embarrass them, they argued about something different. "Why not?" Ruthi asked angrily, glaring at her father. "Because it's too dangerous!" Doyle yelled back, returning the glare. "Oh, so fighting cryptids and mercenaries isn't? You let me do that, so why can't I have a jetpack?" Ruthi countered, as Rodeo growled for emphasis. "Because you're not responsible enough!" Doyle responded, either ignoring or not noticing the growling golkin. "Give me one example!" Ruthi yelled. "Jet boots, ring a bell?" Doyle asked as Ruthi turned as red as her hair. "Doesn't count." She muttered, knowing she lost the argument.

Ruthi might have lost, but she was a sore loser. She mumbled about it all the way to wherever searching for Kur from M.J. Briar's necklace. But, she didn't argue anymore and that worried Doyle. "This isn't the first time we argued about this, and those other times she never gave up the argument. I'm worried." He said to Drew, who simply said "Well, maybe she's maturing?" Doyle looked at her, his expression saying 'You can't be serious' "Ruthi. Mature? Are we talking about the same Ruthi?" he asked, looking at his daughter. "I think she's plotting." Drew rolled her eyes "This is Ruthi we're talking about, Doyle. She's always plotting." She said to her younger brother. "I mean, more than usual. Last time she was like this, she made the jet boots." Doyle responded. "What were they anyway?" Drew asked. Doyle closed his eyes. "Well…"

__

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ruthi, age ten and a half, yelled as her new 'jet boots' flew her upside down through the forest. Doyle ran outside with his jetpack and started flying. He flew under her and pulled her out of the boots. The boots then hit a tree and blew up.

"Ruthi then got new boots, and I got a reason to never give her a jetpack." Doyle concluded, looking at his sulking daughter. "Why did she even make jet boots?" Drew asked, thinking of how close Ruthi got too dying. "It had something to do with the Greek god Hermes, that's all I…" Doyle stopped mid sentence with a look of concern on his face before yelling, "DUCK!" Everyone hid the floor and avoided the wrist laser, courtesy of Van Rook. Doyle smirked at Doc, who just glared.

Van Rook was there, as well as V.V. Argost and Munya. "Greetings and Bienvenue, Saturdays." Argost said "Sorry, am I interrupting anything?" Doyle smirked "No, you're right on time, to get you're butt kicked, that is!" and with that he charged at the pale villain. Unfortunately, Argost had come prepared. Doyle jumped back, a Devonian annelid on him. That brought Ruthi out of sulking. "Dad!" she yelled, fury in her eyes and in her golkin. Both Ruthi and Rodeo attacked as one, until Ruthi turned around and looked up at Van Rook glaring down at her. He had not forgotten her little role-playing and how she, dressed like the main character in a popular book series, beat him on TV. Ruthi was sent flying, without a jetpack.

Ruthi woke up facedown on the ground with Zak, Fisk and Rodeo looking over her. She rubbed her forehead and felt the bruise on her forehead. "This never happens to Ruthi Power." She muttered, getting up. "What happened?" Ruthi asked. "Vanrukisher!" Fisk yelled, waving his arms and mimicked punching. "Oh," Ruthi said, not understanding him. She saw both of them looking at her, expecting something "What?" She asked confused. "We're waiting to hear your plan." Zak answered. "What makes you think I have a plan? But I do." She motioned for them to come closer and started explaining the plan.

Doyle woke up to lightheadedness and fatigue. He also woke up tied up in Argost's creepy vines. He blinked to lift the fogginess and saw his sister and Doc hanging as well. Seeing he was the only one awake he took it upon himself to wake them. Since Doc was closest and because, well, he's Doc, Doyle struggled to lift a foot and "Doyle!" Doc yelled then looked around "What are you doing?" Doc asked, still mad he got kicked. "Oh, you know, just hanging." Doyle replied "Wake up Drew." Doc looked at Doyle angrily and woke Drew softly, without kicking her.

As soon as Ruthi got to the airship, she ran to the supply closet and pulled the cover off something. "It's a… box." Zak stated. Ruthi took out some kneepads and put them on. To Zak's exasperation, she continued to put on protective gear. After she put on a motorcycle helmet, she pulled out something that made it worth the wait. She looked at it and sighed, "If I don't die from doing this, my dad will kill me." She said, the helmet muffling her voice "But this will be a whole lot of fun."

Doyle glared at Van Rook and said "I said, maybe I have it and maybe I don't. But you would have it, except you lost it to two kids and an overgrown puppy. So I don't see why you should get it, got it?" This had been going on for awhile. Doyle was distracting the mercenary from the others. It was easy for Doyle to aggravate Van Rook; after all, he had the most practice. Doc and Drew might not have had Doyle's witty insults or his natural talent but Drew was pretty good. "Why do you even want a necklace? I don't think you'd look good in a necklace." But time was not on their side. They need a distraction, quick or else.

Van Rook had enough of his ex-apprentice's jokes and sarcastic remarks. He held the wrist launcher to Doyle's face and was about to make Ruthi an orphan. But before he could pull the trigger, however, he was hit by a U.F.K. (Unidentified Flying Kid.) Unfortunately the U.F.K. didn't know how to stop and drove herself and Van Rook into a wall. Van Rook was knocked out, but the U.F.K. was groaning. While Argost and Munya were distracted, something invisible (a.k.a. Komodo) cut the vines, freeing the Saturdays. Argost and Munya were gone before they were free. But the Saturdays had more important things to worry about.

"Ruthi!" Doyle yelled running to her side. Ruthi took off the helmet. She was looking pale and her hair was frizzy. Doyle helped her stand and took off the jetpack and examined it. "This is a very good jetpack you made." It was a smaller copy of Doyle's jetpack, but silver. "Wait," Doc asked "she disobeyed her and your not going to punish her?" Doyle looked at Ruthi "Do you feel that pain?" He asked. Ruthi nodded and winced "That's nature's way of punishing you. We'll start the lessons when you stop hurting." Doc looked like he was going to explode. "You're giving her lessons?" He yelled. "If I don't, she'll do this again." Doyle shrugged. "And how old were you when you first rode a jetpack?" Doc asked. Doyle went from cocky too serious. "Ten. Van Rook strapped the jetpack to my back, then pushed me off a cliff." He turned around and lifted the back of his Mohawk, revealing an inch wide scar on the back of his neck. "My neck got caught on a branch. When it broke, part of it stayed in my neck." Then he walked silently back to the airship.

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this might just be the MOST IMPORTANT CHAPTER YET! It's not an adventure, but it has romance! And because Ruthi's busy smooching with her mystery guy, Doyle will do the reviews. I paired Ruthi with her opposite.**

**Number one fan- I'm glad you like it. Her pranks are useful.**

**she-bang-fan- I didn't brake my neck, the branch broke.**

**Rain12- Yeah, she was serious. **

**allycat18- Um, I'm not going to answer that.**

_I keep having this dream. I'm running, either to or from somebody, I don't know. Then, when I can't run anymore, I see this redheaded girl with what looks like a lion. She's just petting the lion-like creature usually, but tonight she was expecting me. She turned around and told me, "It's not your fault, it's his." After she finished saying that, the area turned black and as she faded she kept yelling my name._

He woke up, startled from his 'bed', which was just an old van in the city's junkyard. He ran a pale hand through his blonde hair and said, just to himself, "It amazes me how adept my mind is at creating beautiful women." Then he grabbed the old guitar he found awhile ago and started his day, not knowing that he'd soon meet his 'dream girl'.

Drew looked at Doyle packing angrily, before saying "So… Doc told you?" Doyle slammed the top of his suitcase down. "I figured it would happen sooner or later." He muttered, "Doc doesn't like me and Ruthi doesn't help." Drew looked at her younger brother "What are you talking about?" She asked. "I thought you fired me," Doyle replied, "well, again." Drew sighed, "That was the first thing you thought of? It's payday." That was met with blank stares. "You forgot about payday, didn't you?" Drew asked. Doyle shrugged and just took the check.

While Doyle was talking to the old owners of their new apartment, Ruthi was just listening to some songs on her ipod with a newly camouflaged Rodeo. If anyone saw the golkin, they just saw a giant dog. Her eye's narrowed when she saw a blond girl. With her long blond hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and ridiculously thin body, plus all those other girls surrounding her, there was no doubt she was popular. Little Miss Perfect walked over to where Ruthi was sitting and scoffed. "Who are you?" The blond brat asked with a British accent. "Who's asking?" Ruthi asked back. "I am Brittanie." The British girl replied in a snotty tone, "Brittany?" Ruthi repeated. "No, you twit! Brit-AN-ee, Brittanie." Brittanie yelled. Ruthi smirked, "Yay!" Ruthi said in mock happiness "You learned your name!" Then she started clapping. "You Americans are so juvenile! Go and play in the junkyard like that pale boy." Ruthi glared at the queen bee. "You know what? I will! So long, Brat-tanie." Ruthi left, but not before yelling "Dad, I'm going to a junkyard!"

When Ruthi arrived at the junkyard, she heard music "_We're only human, separated by our flaws, hang on to them or you'll get caught up in the…" _Ruthi followed the sound until she saw him. The song was coming from a boy and his guitar. The boy was a little older than her, with sandy colored hair cut into a pageboy like haircut and a lanky, thin body. He was wearing a light green shirt with a darker green coat with short sleeves and a pair of light blue jeans with a patch over one knee. He was, and Ruthi hated herself for thinking this, cute in a sorta raggedy way. But what Ruthi noticed most, was his voice. He sang loud and clear, not missing any notes and he played just as well.

The mystery boy turned his head her way and said, "Come out, I know you are there." Ruthi felt her face blush, he knew she was there the whole time! "Hi," Ruthi said nervously "I'm Ruthi." She saw his eyes were a cloudy blue. "I am Skylar." He said back "Like Skye Sweetnam?" Ruthi asked back. Skylar looked at his boots. "Kind of, I am an amnesiac, Skylar's not my real name. I got it from Skye Sweetnam." Ruthi felt guilty "Oh, hey, do you know _Let's Get Movin' Into Action?_" Ruthi said, trying to change the subject. Skylar smiled and started strumming

Both- _"Let's get moving into action  
Let's get moving into action  
If your life's too slow, no satisfaction  
Find something out there, there's an attraction  
If you hesitate now, that's a subtraction  
So, let's get moving boy/girl into action"_

Skylar_- "Come on quick now keep it up  
We're inviting this town  
All the kids are showing up  
When we bring the sound"  
_Ruthi-_ "Hop into my pick up truck  
Roll it them the ground  
Get your gear, load it up  
Gonna hold it down"  
_Skylar_- "If you start with nothing  
Gotta build it up  
If you got a dream  
You gotta follow it up"  
Both- "Let's get moving into action  
Let's get moving into action  
If your life's too slow, no satisfaction  
Find something out there, there's an attraction  
If you hesitate now, that's a subtraction  
So, let's get moving boy into action  
SHAKE IT SHAKE IT SHAKE IT NOW  
MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT NOW  
COMMON COMMON GIVE A FLOW  
BABY LET IT LET IT GO  
UNDERNEATH THE UNDERGROWTH  
SO SUBLIMINAL OUR SOUND  
CAUSE IT MAKE US WHAT OUR SOUND  
MAKE THIS MADNESS ALL AROUND  
we made it down  
below below  
the sound means something that I don't know  
LETS GET MOVIN INTO ACTION  
lets get movin into action  
if your life's to slow no satisfaction  
find something out there's an attraction  
if you hesitate now that's a subtraction  
so lets get movin boy into action  
let up let it go throughout the stereo  
live it up let it out  
let the speakers blow!"  
_Ruthi-_ "first one at the parking lot  
were hangin at the corner summer here and  
our beat is taken over!!!"  
_Skylar-_ "circa on our side  
going really fast I will catch you if you crash!  
common girl just take that chance  
I've got music and ill use it and that's all I need  
u an a microphone an a holder so fresh out of breath  
no no no no no no  
no one can touch us now cause my love life is great and her music plays loud"  
_Both-_"LETS GET MOVIN INTO ACTION  
lets get movin into action  
if your life's to slow no satisfaction  
find something out there an attraction  
if you hesitate now that's a subtraction  
so lets get movin boy into action  
ok (in to action)  
ok (into action)  
alright (into action)  
ok(into action)  
alright  
ok  
into action!"_

Skylar and Ruthi struck a pose. "Wow, you are a good singer, Ruthi." Skylar said "It is fun to sing with someone else." Ruthi smiled a little "Yah, it is." Skylar was about to say something else when they heard clapping. Ruthi looked and saw Doyle. "Dad!" She yelled blushing, a habit she just got into today. "I'd ask for an encore, but we have to unpack." Doyle said. "Goodbye Ruthi, I hope we can sing together tomorrow." Skylar said with a smile that made Ruthi smile a little as well. "It's a date!" Ruthi blurted out "I mean, sure! Bye Sky!" and walked with Doyle and Rodeo, who licked Skylar on the face first. But for a split second, Skylar saw the lion-like beast from his dream instead. He blinked, then the creature was gone. "Strange," Skylar murmured to himself, "I should be worried that my dreams are coming true, but that makes Ruthi my actual 'dream girl.' Amusing."

**Tell me what you think of Skylar.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Um, hello, I am Skylar. Miss Howl told me to give you this message. 'An old enemy of Doyle comes in and Skylar might not be as ordinary as we thought.' Wait, I am not? Why did I not know this? While I ask Miss Howl, Ruthi will handle the reviews**

**Rain12- Skylar is awsome. I mean, the chapter was awesome! Yeah, the chapter.**

**cerruenos- Arti made Skylar almost as soon as she made me.**

**Number One Fan- Skylar's voice just makes my voice sound better.**

**allycat18- Doyle has an army of fangirls, so that makes it kinda weird to find another.**

"_We're making something beautiful," _Skylar sang out. _"Starting a riot," _Ruthi sang back, turning it into a duet. Skylar, however, didn't sing the next part, causing Ruthi to stop. "You don't like Sugarcult?" Ruthi asked worried. Skylar sighed, "No, they are a great band and I thank you for sharing their music, but I…" He stopped mid sentence and took out his silver pendent and just stared it. Ruthi knew it meant he was worried. "I keep having these dreams," Skylar continued, still holding the circular disk in his palm. "This one had these claws, grasping. I know it is silly, but still… just be careful, look out for claws, Ruthi, and please do not tell any one." Ruthi smiled, "I promise." Skylar looked up and smiled too, making Ruthi's insides melt. "I gotta go, me and my dad have to get on the set or the director will have our heads." Ruthi said, because Skylar thought that she and her dad were stuntmen. She then took off, Rodeo at her side and waved good-bye to the musician.

"Are you even paying attention?" Doc asked Ruthi who had this weird look on her face. "Yes, the thunderbirds are missing and we need to check it out." Ruthi quickly said before resuming her daydreams of a certain amnesiac that will remain unnamed for now. She turned to Drew, "Um, Drew, can we talk for a sec?" Ruthi asked. "Sure." Drew asked sensing her niece's worry. After they got out of speaking distance Ruthi exploded "I like this boy, but I don't know if he likes me back and he's my first human friend and I don't want to blow it. His name is Skylar, he's an amnesiac and he talks a bit weird and a musician and he's really sweet and gentle and he's my first love and what do I do?" Drew was about to answer but they landed.

Ruthi was not focused, to say the least. While the rest of her family talked to a Secret Scientist, Ruthi thought about Skylar and his warning. She felt she had to tell them, but tell them what? That her best friend had a weird nightmare? Not a chance. Besides, she had promised Skylar. But the look on his face when he told her, that look of fear, just tore her up. Was that part of being in love? Worrying when he's scared. But… Skylar is just the kind of guy that makes everyone else feel what he feels, so it should be normal, right?

Ruthi's thoughts were interrupted by a giant bird flying over her head. She got up and ran to her family, yelling, "I saw it! The thunderbird! It flew over my head!" Immediately the Saturdays jumped into action. "Which way did it go?" Doc asked Ruthi, who just pointed to the clearing. They followed the bird to a location in the forest. Zak was the first one to see it. "The nest." He simply said, staring at it in amazement. The others went to look, but not Ruthi. Skylar's words echoed in her head. Just be careful and look out for claws. Ruthi saw a pair of claws in the shadows, claws that belong to…

"Baron Finster, I presume." Ruthi said to the hidden man. Baron Finster stepped out of the shadows, clapping. "Well done, and by your hair and wit, you must be Doyle's daughter." Doc looked at Doyle confused "I thought he wasn't real!" Doc exclaimed. Doyle shrugged "I wasn't lying and I have the scars to prove it." Baron Finster snapped he fingers and a bunch of henchmen came out of the shadows. Ruthi cracked her knuckles and smiled.

Doyle was taking Baron Finster on his own. "So, I'm guessing you took the thunderbirds." He asked while kicking Baron on the face. "Yes, and you swapped sides. We are both guilty men." Doyle threw a concussion grenade at him. "No, I'm a guilty man. You're a guilty crab-man." With the rest of the family, Ruthi had a new toy to play with. Baron Finster's thugs surrounded her, just as she planned. Ruthi took out what looked like a yo-yo and started spinning it, around the world style. As it spun around, It started glowing with electricity and shocked all the guards around her. She smirked as she put it back in her pocket. Ruthi then spotted Rodeo sniffing around. She grabbed Zak and Fisk and went off.

Rodeo was almost running now, with Ruthi, Zak and Fisk barely able to follow. She suddenly stopped and they were able to see what Rodeo was trying to tell them. There they saw thunderbirds, about a dozen of them and all in cages. Ruthi slid down the hill to get a better view of them. She touched the bars of a baby one's cage and felt a rage growing inside of her. If Baron Finster left these cryptids alone, she could be with Skylar, instead of fighting a crab dude to save some birds. She spotted the controls and smirked. If the thunderbirds started this, they can end it.

Doyle was thrown against the ground and at the mercy of Baron Finster. He was about to be killed when he looked up and smirked. Up in the sky was all the thunderbirds, and riding on the lead one was Ruthi, Zak, and Fisk. He ducked in time to avoid getting knocked over by one of them like Baron Finster was. He got up, dusted himself off, and waved to his little girl, riding her first man-eating bird. He was so proud. His little girl's grown up and fighting mercenaries, which he would later boast as his side of the gene pool. But for right now, watching Ruthi, he noticed one thing different. Usually, Ruthi would be yelling and whooping and just endangering her life. Today, she was being serious, careful and generally not like Ruthi at all.

"Hey Skylar," Ruthi called out to him "Yes, Ruthi?" Skylar called back, already making Ruthi feel better. "Thanks," Ruthi smiled. "For what?" Skylar asked, confused, did he do her a favor without realizing it? Ruthi smirked "Just because, Sky, just because."

**Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Today, Ruthi makes a friend and gets closer to Skylar.**

**FuddyDuddy-** **Who talks like that?**

**Crazy Saturday Girl- Not another one!**

**jacob- Nu-uh!**

**Rain12- Skylar is awesome.**

**allycat18- You're not weird. They say the same about me.**

**cerrenous- That was a one time deal.**

"I CAN'T BELIEVE HER!" Ruthi yelled, throwing the wrench down. Skylar patted her arm, even though he was angry as well. "We are not 'junkyard rats'." She said but evidently calmer. "She probably has never even seen a junkyard rat." Skylar agreed. "It would be hard to confuse us with them if she ever saw one." Ruthi smiled "Sky, you're a genius!" She hugged him tightly before running home. Skylar smiled faintly "I should be a genius more often, if that is the result."

Ruthi burst into the apartment, stopping only to grab some peanut butter and some of her favorite ice cream, mint chip with cookie dough. "What are you doing with the peanut butter?" Doyle asked his daughter. "Prunkun Brat-nie." Ruthi said with her mouth full of ice cream. "And the ice cream?" Doyle asked again, eyebrow raised. "It's so good." Ruthi said guiltily, having swallowed the ice cream. She handed the ice cream back to her father, grumbling, before heading to her room to grab the rest of the stuff.

Ruthi, looking like she stepped out of a spy movie, crept through the halls of Gorge Mason Middle School. She was carrying an empty jar and a cage. Ruthi planned for everything. She even taped a picture over the cameras. Ruthi reached the locker of her nemesis "Who are you!?" Well, she planned for almost everything.

Facing Ruthi was an African American girl. She was about as tall as Ruthi, but wider, with green hair in a million different braids and brown eyes wide in shock. She was also carrying duct tape, a funnel and a bucket full of water dyed green. "You got a problem with Brat-tanie too?" Ruthi asked, "Yo, that girl's trippin'. Yesterday made fun of my hair, so I'm gettin' payback. Name's Katlyn, but you call me Kayter, kay?" Kayter said "Ruthi, she called me and Skylar 'junkyard rats', so…" She gestured to the empty cage "my little friend is now in her gym shorts." Kayter smiled "Sweet! I was just gonna fill her locker with dye." Ruthi smirked, "Let me help you." She put duct tape over two of the vents, then held the funnel to the third one. They were finished and ready to leave when a hand pulled on the backs of their shirts.

They were turned around to see a mean looking woman in a power suit. "Uh oh, the principal." Kayter whispered to Ruthi. "In my office. Now." The principal said angrily. Kayter, Ruthi, and Ruthi walked with her to her office, where she made them sit in two chairs in front of her desk. "Katlyn Hawkins, you are in big trouble, you hear me, and I don't even know who you are!" She yelled. Ruthi shrugged "I'm Ruthi Blackwell. I'm home-schooled and you should be grateful for that." The Principal, Mrs. Bitterhorn, was not grateful at all. "Then why are you and that mutt here?" That ticked Ruthi off, but she controlled herself "Oh, I just couldn't resist. I mean, the mean teachers, disgusting food, and bullies. Who wouldn't want to be here?" Ruthi said sarcastically. Mrs. Bitterhorn grabbed them both by the backs of their shirts, again, and dragged them to Ruthi's apartment.

Doyle was just getting out some ice cream, when the doorbell rang. He sighed, putting back the rocky road ice cream and opened the door. There was Mrs. Bitterhorn, dragging Ruthi and another girl he never seen before with a mad expression on her face. "You're daughter is a menace to society." She growled, before coming in. She dragged them to the middle of the living room, but still didn't let either of them go. "Listen, why don't you tell me what Ruthi did. I'm sure there's a good reason for…" He was interrupted by the doorbell.

Doyle opened the door to see the Saturdays, minus Fisk, Zon and Komodo. Doc held a gift basket but it looked like he would rather be somewhere else. "Is this a bad time?" Drew asked. "No, this is a perfect time. Come in." Ruthi called "This is Kayter." Kayter nodded "Yo, me and R-dog were just chillen, helpen' me get my books, when Mrs. B came in sayin' "Yo, come to my office." We were doin' nuthen' wrong, yo." Ruthi nodded and gave them the puppy-dog look. "School was closed and you two knew it." Mrs. Bitterhorn yelled.

Doc sat down and for some reason, Doyle winced. "Don't worry, I'll punish my daughter." He said pushing Mrs. Bitterhorn out the door. "But what about Ms. Hawkins?" Mrs. Bitterhorn asked, "I'll be sure to tell her dad, too." Doyle replied, shutting the door on her face. He then called out. 'Hey Lover Boy, she's gone."

Skylar popped out from behind the couch and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Mister Blackwell." he said then turned to Doc "Um, sir, if you would please get up so I can go out from here." Doc got up and Skylar got up from where he was hiding. "So, I'm guessing you're Skylar?" Drew asked, questioning her niece's taste in men. "Yes, and you must be Misses Saturday, Doctor Saturday, and Zakary. I am pleased to meet each of you." Skylar said politely. "Why were you hiding behind the couch?" Zak asked. Skylar frowned slightly. "The Social Service people and people like Misses Bitterhorn try to take me to a foster home, and that doe's not feel right, taking another family, I will remember them one day, but until then I will continue to hide."

Everyone was silent for a moment before Doyle said "So, who wants ice cream?" Skylar immediately brightened and ran to the counter. Doyle handed out ice cream before glaring at Skylar and Ruthi "You two snack way to much on this. There's only enough for one." Doyle smirked, "Why don't you share it?" Skylar stared at his shoes and Ruthi looked ready to punch him, but they both grabbed the bowl and shared the ice cream. (And secretly enjoyed it)

**Review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me! I changed my name for my birthday. All I want for my birthday is reviews. Seriously, one review? **

**allycat18- You know what happened? You got Naggie's brain thinking and brought a brand new part. Any one who wants in e-mail Naggie with your personality. Thanks allycat18.**

The girl was good; Argost had to give her that. With her and her little pet, the Saturdays have more of a chance to beat him. He could figure the rest of the Saturdays out, but not her. Munya came in interrupting his master's thoughts. He handed Argost a piece of paper. Argost smiled when he saw what was on it. "That little wild card has a few quaint little tricks, but we have some tricks of are own." He exited, leaving the paper, which has a photo, of Skylar and Ruthi, Ruthi was laughing and Skylar was smiling.

Meanwhile, they were doing just that, laughing and smiling. "And then, the guy started yelling 'Why would the head cheerleader cheat on the History test?' so then I tell him 'I guess she didn't study.'" Ruthi looked at her watch, "Oh man, if I don't get home right now, my dad's calling a search party." Skylar waved goodbye with a smile, and went walking in the other direction, his heart soaring. Ruthi was getting better each time he saw her. Why was he so lucky to have met her? He didn't know his luck was about to run out.

"RUTHI!" Ruthi heard Skylar yell, halfway to the apartment. She turned around and ran to him, when she saw a horrendous site. Munya holding Skylar, whose mouth was covered in web, in one of his spider arms. Ruthi took in the situation at a glance, took a stance and ripped off Rodeo's holo-collar. "You, you picked the wrong boy to mess with!" Ruthi yelled, her voice betraying her fear. "Rodeo, FETCH!" Munya had he love hostage, she had only Rodeo and her mechanical arm and Munya was easily three times bigger than she was. The fight was…

**THE FOLLOWING FIGHT WAS DEEMED TOO VIOLENT TO BE SEEN ON . WE ARE SORRY FOR THE INTERUPPTION, GO BACK TO READING THIS STORY IN THREE… TWO… ONE…**

Ruthi cursed Munya, in seven different languages and began in an eighth when she got home. The fight was fairly one sided, and Ruthi had a hard time getting home. When Doyle opened the door he was shocked. Ruthi's mechanical arm was in pieces, she was limping, her eye was blackened, her coat missing a sleeve and bloody from her bloody nose, and Rodeo had it worse, her fur was still covered in webs. "Munya. Skylar. Kidnap. Call Saturdays." Doyle looked confused. "Wait, Skylar kidnapped Munya?" Ruthi's glare told him otherwise. "I'll call! I'll call!"

"What happened?" Zak wanted to know. "Munya kidnapped Skylar, and I'm kicking myself in the butt for it." Ruthi responded. "Um, I think Munya did it for you." Drew said looking at the bandages. "When I get my hands on that no good, slimy, evil, rotten, horrible, cruel, spider man reject I'll, ow, ow." Ruthi winced. "Take it easy,' Doc said. "But, Skylar's probably in worse shape then I am." Ruthi replied. "Why would Argost take Skylar in the first place." Ruthi opened her mouth for a second then shut it. She would not reveal Skylar's secret. Ever.

For a few days, that was on everybody's mind, especially Ruthi's. It was all she could think about. When a mission came up, it didn't even bother her that she couldn't go because of the injuries. If she knew what was going to happen, she would have been a little more upset.

The Saturdays were shocked when they saw the boy standing next to Munya. A very, very familiar blonde boy with patched jeans and pale skin. "It… It can't be." Doyle said, more shocked then the others "Skylar?" The boy, Skylar just ignored him. "So, where is the young Blackwell girl? She would just love to see him again." Argost said "and wouldn't you like that too?" Skylar nodded his face blank. "Now, why don't you show the Saturdays why you're more than just a pretty face." Skylar threw his hand out and both his hand and his eyes glowed a light blue. He made a fist and a big ghostly blue fist appeared. Skylar punched, and the fist punched as well. "Isn't it exciting, Skylar has a talent just like Zak, except Skylar's doesn't work on just cryptids." Argost laughed excitedly. He finally had the weapon the Saturdays couldn't beat. After all, for Argost, that's all Skylar was.

"I can't believe it, I just can't believe it." Doyle said for the seventeenth time since Argost, Munya and Skylar got away. "Well, Ruthi's going to love this. Her first crush turned out to be evil." Zak said, nursing his wrist "That's it!" Doyle yelled out "He's been brainwashed!" That statement was met with strange stares "You met him, it's more likely than him turning evil." Doyle retorted. He liked Skylar, a lot. He was kind and polite and they could relate to each other on many things. "Maybe it's like what Van Rook does." He said quietly. "What does Van Rook do?" Drew asked putting her hand on his shoulder, to comfort him. "Take a little kid, with no paper trail, or a runaway, and threaten them into becoming his apprentice or secondary apprentice." Doyle said, it was obvious he experienced it firsthand. "A secondary apprentice is when he already has an apprentice and takes another for back up." He had experienced that too.

"Okay, good news, bad news time." Doyle said to Ruthi. "Good news, we found Skylar." Ruthi smiled a smile that rivaled the Cheshire cat's, without the trickery. "Where is he?" Doyle winced, how to put this? "Uh, bad news is he turned evil. Or got brainwashed, we don't really know." Ruthi's smile fell off. There was a long silence "Why Skylar?" Ruthi said quietly "Why him?" Doyle could have said 'because he's your friend' or 'because he's a runaway and an amnesiac' but he didn't. He did some thing he hadn't done since Carrie died. He hugged Ruthi and kept repeating the phrase "It'll be okay, It's okay."

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not much to say**

**Straight Edge Saturday Girl- It's really hard when you're family life mixes with you're evil fighting life.**

**Rain12- MY CRUSH IS EVIL AND YOU THINK ITS AWESOME!**

**Number One Fan- Here's more, more... your welcome.**

**allycat18- Again, SKYLAR TURNING EVIL IS NOT A GOOD THING.**

Ruthi just lay on her bed, her mind unable to cope with the news. Her thoughts probably looked like this, _THE EQUATION OF SKYLAR=EVIL DOES NOT COMPUTE! _But who knows what Ruthi thinks. She petted Rodeo a bit, as a coping mechanism. It didn't work.

Her eyes moistened but she didn't cry. She was done with crying when her mother died. It didn't bring her mom back and it wouldn't bring him back either. Besides, if he had turned evil, he didn't deserve them. But this is Skylar, who always had that smile that melted her heart, who shared her pain, who she loved. Her thoughts switched from sadness to anger. How dare he mess with her emotions!

Ruthi sighed, bringing out the framed picture of her and Skylar together from her special hiding place. It was in a compartment that she installed the first night. Doyle didn't even know it was there.

They were at a fair with one of those stands that you could put your head through and pretend to be some one else. Ruthi was a body builder and Skylar was a beautiful girl in a bikini with a tan. They had both laughed when Skylar asked 'Does this make my butt look big.' Could all those happy memories just be lies?

Doyle was quite unnerved to see this, "Ruthi," He said carefully. Ruthi, in this state of mind, was very, very dangerous. "We have a mission. It's not Argost, so you won't see him." Ruthi set the picture back, opened her door and started walking quietly to the airship. Ruthi still hadn't said a word, just sat there quietly, as still as stone. Fisk even poked her and she didn't even blink. Doc finished explaining and stared at Ruthi, expecting her to comment, but she stayed quiet. When they landed, Ruthi was still quiet.

A small boy looked at her with wide eyes "Aw you a vampiya?" The little boy asked. With her pale skin looking even whiter with dark circles under her eyes, her blank expression and robotic movement, who could blame him "Mommy says vampiyas can't go in da sun, how do ya go in da sun?" Ruthi didn't answer him, but he still prattled on "Why aren't ya wearin' black? C'n you turn 'to a bat? Will ya bite ma sista?" And he started following her.

They went into the woods, unaware of the little boy following them. He wanted to see more of the vampire. He didn't think she was evil, like vampires were supposed to be. He saw her with a werewolf, a boy, a lion and a couple of grown-ups. Against them there was a scary man in a mask and a pale boy. Maybe he was a vampire too. The girl vampire looked shocked to see him. They must be the bad guys. The girl vampire walked closer to the boy vampire, with the look off shock still on his face. "No Miss Vampiya!" he yelled running out. "He's the bad guy!"

Ruthi looked back shocked. What was he doing her? "Get the boy!" Van Rook yelled. Skylar used his powers to grab the little boy. He chuckled "Ruthi, Ruthi, Ruthi. How could we ever be friends, let alone boyfriend and girlfriend? You're so pathetic, making friends with a total stranger. You're single handedly the most desperate, worthless, idio" he was cut off by Ruthi laughing.

"You all almost fooled me! Except for one thing. YOU AREN'T MY SKYLAR! I don't know if he is real or not, but you're not him! He wouldn't insult anybody, let alone me. He also wouldn't hurt a child. My Skylar had a smile that would melt an icicle. My Skylar always shared another's pain, not add to it. My Skylar was the one I lo- was friends with. He wouldn't mess with my emotions. And you are not my Skylar!" Ruthi shot at the Skylar that wasn't her Skylar with her robo-arm. He dropped the little boy who watched in surprise. "Go Miss Vampiya! Beat the bad Skyla!" he yelled, happy the girl vampire was beating the bad guy. He gasped "Look out, Miss Vampiya!"

Ruthi ducked to avoid Van Rook's laser, keeping her eye on the boy who she will no longer refer to as Skylar. It was a beautiful name and he didn't deserve it. But what should she call him? "Since you are definitely not Skylar, what should I call you!" The boy who was not Ruthi's Skylar thought for a moment before deciding "Aura." He said at last. He and Ruthi were now using hand to hand combat. "You can call me Aura." The boy who Ruthi and all others will not call Skylar or Aura said.

"Well, 'Aura,' if you were the one I was hanging out with, you should know something about me." Aura cocked an eyebrow. "What?" Aura asked. Ruthi sucker punched him using her robo-arm with such force that he flew ten feet into a tree. "Don't insult me." Ruthi answered her smirk back on her face for the first time since Skylar turned into Aura.

Van Rook grabbed the stunned Aura and flew off, with Aura held limply in his arms. Ruthi glared at both off them, unsure of which one of them she hated more, the one who tried to kill her or the one who broke her heart. Doyle put a hand on her shoulder. He could feel all the excess anger radiating off her as heat. "Sorry about Skylar." He said "Aura," Ruthi corrected, "Skylar's the cute amnesiac from the junk yard. Aura is the evil version, the anti-Skylar."

As soon as Ruthi got home, she ran back to her room. She grabbed the picture at stared at it, as if looking for signs of malice in Skylar's eyes. "Of course not." She said to herself. "It's Skylar, not Aura. Aura hates me, not Skylar. Man, this is both confusing and insane." But that didn't stop the renegade tear from rolling down her cheek.

**Review or Aura will hurt the little boy.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for not posting last week, I was too sick. Ruthi finally gets to play in the snow.**

**Rain12- You're telling me. It's about to get a lot more complicated.**

**Number One Fan- Listen. SKYLAR! IS! EVIL! and Aura might be the real Skylar.**

**allycat18- Sure, meet me at Weird World at 3:50 P.M.**

"Where did you come from?" Ruthi yelled at the apparition in front of her. The ghostly form of Skylar shrugged "Your imagination?" the phantom Skylar suggested, "Well, you obviously hadn't gotten over him, so…" he trailed off. "I have so gotten over that no-good, two-faced slimeball!" Ruthi yelled. The apparition just pointed at Skylar's old guitar in the corner, waiting for its owner to come back and reclaim it.

"Maybe I want to learn the guitar, that's all!" Ruthi snapped, angry at this impersonation. He might even be worse then Aura! "You might just be worse than Aura!" Ruthi voiced her thoughts. Phantom Skylar took a step back as if she hit him. "Well," he said, then disappeared in a huff.

Ruthi just sat there, feeling both victorious and empty. Maybe she did miss Skylar, a little. "He's not Skylar, just your imagination." Ruthi told herself. She also had this feeling she didn't see the last of him. "Speak of the devil," She muttered. The phantom Skylar popped up again. "By the way, grab you're winter coat." He said before disappearing again.

Doyle stuck his head through the doorway. "Hey, guess where we're going," Ruthi thought for a second about what the phantom said "Somewhere cold?" Ruthi guessed. Doyle looked surprised "How did you know?" He asked. Seeing the look on her face, he didn't need to be psychic to tell that he didn't want to know. He threw her a coat and other snow clothes then left her to get changed.

Ruthi glared at the smug phantom before realizing she'd have to get changed. "Get out!" She yelled while attempting to hit him with a pillow "I have to change!" Tired of the pillow phasing through him, the phantom Skylar disappeared, leaving Ruthi to change.

The first step outside into the snow, and Ruthi fell down. She traded her usual outfit for something warmer. Black snow pants, snow boots, earmuffs, gloves, maroon winter jacket and, to add insult to injury, a wool snowcap with little danglely thingys on the sides. She was still wearing her goggles though. "Welcome to winter." A very familiar voice said. Ruthi groaned, _he _was here. "Or should I say fall." The phantom Skylar said "I'd help you up but, you know…" He didn't have any snow gear on, the snow just fell through him.

Ignoring the phantom, Ruthi looked around. "So, this is snow. Huh, very white." She shivered a bit "and cold. Can't forget that." Ruthi added, this was her first time with it and they had gotten off to a rotten start. Plus, the phantom Skylar didn't help. "Want to huddle together for warmth?" She turned around to yell at the phantom Skylar, but instead saw

"Aura," She gritted her teeth. Aura, unlike the phantom Skylar, was wearing snow gear, but not as much as Ruthi. A bright blue winter coat, with green gloves and dark snow goggles. Ruthi felt his eyes through those goggles staring at her and shivered, not from the cold of the snow, but from his eyes. "Copycat!" she yelled, "The goggle look is mine." She realized it wasn't just her he was glaring at. She turned around, but the phantom Skylar was gone.

Ruthi grabbed a handful of snow "Chill out!" she yelled at Aura before throwing a barrage of snowballs at him, which he blocked with an Aura shield. That didn't protect him from Zak filling Aura's hood with snow and pulling it over his head. "That's for hurting my cousin!" He yelled but got hit by one of Aura's fists instead of a snowball. "Hey, you cheated!" Zak yelled. Ruthi nodded "This is a snowball fight genius, you don't throw punches in a snowball fight. This is my first time with snow and even I knew that." Rodeo nodded too.

"That's obvious. Well, I don't want to have a snowball fight anymore, I want to build snowmen." Aura said. Behind him, giant piles of snow formed into snow creatures. "Um, Zak, fill me in, are snowmen supposed to look like that?" Ruthi asked Zak. Zak shook his head at the sight of the deformed snow people. "Nope." Zak held up the claw and tried to use his powers on them.

"Um, with Zak and the rest of the Saturdays busy with the snow men, who's gonna stop Aura?" the phantom Skylar asked Ruthi. Ruthi ran off, a girl on a mission. "Other way!" the phantom Skylar yelled. Ruthi flew right through him with her jetpack.

Aura was only a few steps to victory when Ruthi ran straight into him with a jetpack. "You have a jet pack." Aura stated, being held helplessly by Ruthi and caught off guard by that fact. "Of course you do." Ruthi smirked "Don't worry, I only came to give you a hug." Before he could protest, she had him in a rib-crushing hug. Dazed and confused, the psychic and psychotic pre-teen ran off, unsure of what else to do.

"Ruthi." Drew said. She and the rest of the Saturdays (and the phantom Skylar, but they couldn't see him) came in just to see her hug the enemy. "You let him get away!" Doc yelled at his niece. "Yes, but not with this." Ruthi pulled out a jewel, obviously what Argost and to a lesser extent, Aura, wanted. "I got it out of his pocket during the hug. Is this a Kur thing?" The Saturdays looked at her in shock. Only Doyle and the phantom Skylar weren't amazed. Doyle gave her a thumbs up and said "Nice." The phantom Skylar just smiled a Skylar trademarked smile, a small smile while looking down a little. "So," Ruthi said "anyone up for a snowball fight?"

A couple snowball fights and other snow related games later, Ruthi was back home, talking with the phantom Skylar. They got started on how Ruthi knew how to throw a snowball even though she never played before. He wasn't her Skylar, Ruthi thought, but for right now, he was close enough.

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I got 1 review. This chapter has a few people on here I figured Ruthi would like. **

**Rain12- I guess.**

Ruthi has been through much during her eleven (soon to be twelve) years, especially these last few months. Cryptids, mercenaries, psychics, she saw it all. Nothing, however, could prepare her for the heartbreak she faced. Drew called it an emotional relapse. The phantom Skylar said it was her heart reliving the painful memories. Ruthi didn't care; she just wanted it to stop. And Doyle knew who could help.

"Girl, if that boy hates ya, he's trippen'. Ya got more spunk in a pinky then most girls have in their whole body!" Kayter said, walking a blindfolded Ruthi to an unknown destination. "Where are we going?" Ruthi asked, as much as she loved Kayter; sometimes the street girl drove her nuts. "Oh, y'all see when we get there."

Ruthi couldn't help but gasp when the blindfold was removed. She was in what looked like the mess hall of some camp, but with a lot of changes. First of all, there was a nice blue carpet covering the ground. The ceiling was painted with murals of various scenes. Ruthi saw a corner where she and Kayter filled Brat-tanie's locker with green dye. On the walls were four posters, each with a different girl. Ruthi saw a black-haired red-eyed beautiful ninja girl with dozens of daggers, knifes, any bladed item that could be used as a weapon and the symbol of xXx on all of them, not to mention her shirt and tattooed on her skin in various places. In the background was the words _Blade Edge_. Next to her picture was one of a young brunette with cat ears, paws, whiskers and a tail wearing a light yellow sundress. In her furry little paws was a baton, while her background had _Kat_ written on it. On the wall opposite of Ruthi was another one. That one had a muscular African American girl with four arms and green braided hair down to her waist. The name on that one was _Playa_ _Hayter_. On the far wall was another, this time of a teenage girl in silvery robes, with short curly brown hair, dragon wings, a scepter, and a crown. The title of that one was _Queen Ryoa. _And Blade Edge, Kat, Playa Hayter (A.k.a. Kayter) and Queen Ryoa were right in front of her.

Or at least, the ones the painting was of were there. Blade Edge was a normal fourteen-year-old girl. The hair was the same, but the eyes were blue, not red. Instead of ninja garb, she was wearing a black T-shirt with that strange xXx on it, jeans with the xXx's on the knees, worn out sneakers and black finger less gloves with the Xs on them. She was leaning against the wall casually playing with a pocketknife. Kat was actually a few years older then her painting counterpart, around ten. All the cat parts were gone, but other than that they were exactly the same. She was getting her overalls dirty with paint while working with it. Kayter looked as Kayter always did (look in chapter 8 if you forgot.) Queen Ryoa also looked similar to her portrait. She didn't have her crown, robes, wings, or scepter but other then that, the only difference was that the real one had glasses. She was just sitting in a chair reading a book Kayter whistled, alerting the three girls to the other two. All three looked up from whatever they were doing to see Ruthi. Kat held up what she was working on, a sign that said, in big spidery letters "WELCOME TO THE SISTERHOOD"

Ruthi made a face similar to a fish. "Well, you're not in yet." Kayter said, "First you gotta do something." Ruthi looked at her for a second "What's going on here?" Ruthi asked. Blade Edge or the girls who she looked like said "I got this one," before walking over to Ruthi and put her arm over Ruthi's shoulder "See, one day, the four misfits of this town had a crazy idea. What if we turned the old mess hall from some abandoned camp into a HQ for weirdoes? Well, they did it, and the Sisterhood of Outcasts was born! We want you to join, my names Straight Edge, by the way." Straight Edge pointed to the other three "Queenie is Rowan, it was all her idea, the itty bitty kitty's named Ally, Ally the cat as I like to call her. And you know Playa Hayter Kayter. So, you in?" Ruthi nodded "I'm in."

"So," Kayter asked "what's up with you an' Skylar. Ya went from loven' to haten' in zero flat!" Ruthi sighed "I think he's gotten himself mixed in with some bad guys. He's not acting like himself, he changed his name to Aura, and it's like he's a totally new person. A worse one." Ruthi had to stop before she started crying. Straight Edge held her a tissue, which she excepted. "It happens to the best of us." The straight edge punk said (Being straight edge is a form of punk that doesn't do drugs, alcohol, cigarettes, excreta) Ruthi sniffed "That's not all. I know he's not the guy I met that day, that Skylar possibly doesn't exist, but even though my logical, genius brain tells me that he's gone…" "Your rebellious, troublemaker heart tells you otherwise." Rowan said in a matter-of-fact tone

_"Yeah that's it exactly, and I don't know which to listen to."_ Ruthi's voice filled Weird World, via a bug planted on her boot by Aura when she hugged him. _"I love him, his true self, not the one I see know."_ Argost cackled evilly "Did you hear that, dear boy, she loves you. How sweet." Aura looked at the listening device and reached out his hand.

Ruthi happily whistled. Every thing was finally looking up for her. She has friends, she finally she got a certain psycho psychic off her mind and it's hard to be sad at a carnival. The phantom Skylar appeared from nowhere with a look of concern on his face. "Follow me." The apparition said before running off. Ruthi followed the ghostly form, dropping her cotton candy along the way. The site she saw when she got there was surprising.

"Aura!" Ruthi yelled angrily, before noticing the state he was in. He was leaning against a tree as if it was the only thing keeping him up. He collapsed right into Ruthi's arms and whispered "Call the Saturdays."

**Cliffie**


	15. Chapter 15

**2 in one day**

Ruthi acted fast, thanks to her father sometimes staggering into the living room with a laser wound and her mother who was a nurse, she knew how to help the wounded. No matter what side they were on. Calling up all those lessons, she lay him on his back with his head on her lap. She took off his long vest and gasped at what she saw. As she was doing so, a small bug fell out of his cupped hand. She ignored it and called the Saturdays. Doc is gonna love this.

"WHAT!" Doc yelled, "WHY ARE YOU HELPING HIM?" Ruthi stood her ground. "He's hurt! And it doesn't matter what side he's on! Hurt is hurt, and there's something you should see." Ruthi changed the position of her goggle communicator so Doc could see Skylar. (It was Skylar, Aura would never ask to see the Saturdays.) Doc went quiet with shock. "We'll be there right away" Doc answered at last.

Skylar had started sobbing after Ruthi called the Saturdays and he looked terrible. His hair was stringy and dirty, he was paler then normal, he was breathing heavily, his eyes were blurry and Ruthi was pretty sure he was incoherent. But what topped all of that was the cryptid bug (no normal bug could look like that.) on the middle of his chest. It was a horrible, ugly thing, totally black with six pincer-like legs stuck in Skylar. Every once in a while, it pulsed and Skylar cried out and started thrashing, unaware of Ruthi or any thing else. When that happened Ruthi pushed gently down on his arms and spoke in a soothing voice while trying not to cry, after a while, Skylar calmed down, but a few minutes later, the cycle repeated.

Skylar was in the middle of the thrashing stage when the Saturdays arrived, and Ruthi was having a tough time making him stop. Doc came closer at his own peril to tell Ruthi what was on Skylar's chest. "It's a Peruvian Emotion Parasite, it feeds off peoples emotions and drains them. This strand also lets the person who placed in on control them. Argost must have been controlling him this whole time." Ruthi looked at Doc and he saw that her eyes were red from crying. "I don't care what it is, I just want it off his chest." Ruthi half growled.

"There are several…" Doc was interrupted by Skylar's arm reaching out for something. He grabbed the bug he dropped earlier and held it out to the side. "That's a Nevulian Listening Beetle." He held it up to his mouth "Argost, if your listening, know this. We won't let your crimes go unpunished." Doyle's voice came out for the response "Argost doesn't have the other half, turn around." Doc turned around and a few feet away he saw Doyle, holding another one. Doyle shrugged "It was on Ruthi's boot." Ruthi looked up "He was carrying one when I found him." Drew was the one who pieced it all together "Wait, are you implying that he came from Weird World to here, in this condition?" Doc nodded "The question is why, I can hardly believe that he ran all the way here just to tell us that Ruthi was bugged."

Everybody looked at Ruthi. "I was with my friends and I said that I loved him." She muttered with eyes full of tears. "Love is a powerful emotion, it over powered the parasite, allowing him to break free." Doc said "S-s-s-som-m-mewh-h-hat" a raspy voice said. Every one looked at Skylar. "Not totally free, not yet. Ruthi helps the pain." Skylar winced "H-h-e's coming, Argost's coming."

"Greetings and bieuvenue Saturdays. I believe you have stolen something of mine, yet again" Doyle dropped the beetle and crushed it with his foot. "Whoops" Argost laughed "You think I meant that? Boy, stand." Skylar slowly got up, tears in his eyes. "Boy, to me now." Skylar walked stiffly to the super villain. "Skylar, NO!" Ruthi yelled, "I'm sorry." Skylar said, "It's not me. I lov…" "Be quiet!" Argost snapped, Skylar was now right in front of him and sobbing, but now silently. "Turn around!" Skylar turned to face Ruthi, head hanging. "Attack!" Skylar threw an aura ball, but it missed everyone. "Are you even trying?" Argost yelled, "No matter, I have other ways. Boy, stop breathing." Ruthi's eyes widened. "NO!" She yelled running forwards.

Ruthi went flying by Argost's fist. She hit her head on a tree and went silent. "Ruthi!" Doyle cried. Skylar started shaking "Now attack!" Argost yelled. Skylar didn't attack; instead he turned around and started walking. "To them, not me!" Argost pointed, but it was clear Skylar was through listening to him. The parasite pulsed faster and faster, but it didn't matter to Skylar, only one thing mattered now. He stopped when he was face to face with Argost. Skylar lifted the villain with one hand and muttered three words in a voice that was only half-human. "YOU… KILLED… RUTHI!"

And that was it, the trigger. Skylar's eyes glowed fully blue. The parasite exploded in blue flames. All of him was glowing now, as the colors changed. His skin was now so white it burned, his hair, which was now floating like in a storm was silver, his clothes were hard to see through the aura he was radiating but looked like they had changed, and strangest of all markings on his hands, forehead, throat and chest. He roared and shot at Argost.

"Glad he's on our side" Zak said, seeing Skylar, or what was once Skylar shoot different types of projectiles at Argost, from blue flames to hardened aura shards. Doyle looked shocked "No," he whispered "he's going too far." Drew noticed her brother going white. "Doyle what do you know?" Trembling Doyle answered "That Skylar can't control all this aura, he's going to kill himself and us if he doesn't stop soon." Looking to see that Doyle's words rang true. Argost was gone but Skylar was still super-charged and taking his frustration out on everything.

Doyle looked at Ruthi and risking his life, ran over to her. Feeling her pulse he sighed, relieved that his daughter was alive. Doyle suddenly realized two things. How to get Skylar back to normal and that he'll have a chance to test his theory because Skylar was behind him. Doyle turned around and yelled to the young boy "Ruthi's alive! Skylar, she's alive!" Skylar ran past Doyle to see if it was true. Smiling, Skylar turned around and said, in a voice that was only half his, "Thank you." Before falling backwards next to Ruthi. Unconsciously the two reached and grabbed each other's hand. Doyle looked behind him and saw the phantom Skylar, who waved before disappearing in a sparkly light. "What are you looking at?" Zak asked Doyle, who was to dumbstruck to answer.

**Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy birthday to Ruthi!**

**naturelover- Sisterhood of OUTCASTS and they might.**

**allycat18- Yeah, she made alot of improvising.**

**Rain12- Your wait is over.**

**cerennous- Hope this one fits in the pattern.**

_Ruthi opened her eyes to see Skylar, merrily playing his guitar without a care in the world. Relief filled her entire being as she ran to him. "Skylar! Are you okay?" Ruthi asked. Skylar chuckled "Why wouldn't I be?" He asked her back. "But, Argost and Aura and…" Ruthi started stuttering before Skylar put a finger to her lips. "You just had a bad dream, that's all." Ruthi looked into those sky blue eyes and hugged him, whispering "I love you." Skylar hugged her back; "I love you, too. But you have to wake up now, Ruthi wake up." _

Ruthi sleepily opened her eyes to see… balloons? Yes, balloons that said 'Happy Birthday' and in the bed next to her lay "Skylar!" Ruthi yelled happily before noticing something odd. On one of Skylar's hands was a strange marking, etched in black, in a language Ruthi couldn't read. Taking in her surroundings she realized she and Skylar was in the Saturday's medical bay. But none of this mattered, Skylar was here, he was free and she loved him.

Just then Doc walked in and noticed that Ruthi was awake. "Oh, you're up." He said, not sure of what else to say. Ruthi shrugged "Not important, how's Skylar." Ruthi got up to get a closer look to make sure he's real. There were more of those weird marks on his forehead and throat, not to mention his other hand, and on his chest and stomach, though they were hidden mostly by bandages, but he was still Skylar. "He's showing symptoms of starvation, dehydration, and exhaustion, as well as the normal attributes of being controlled. I'd hate to think about how Argost must have been treating him." Ruthi touched Skylar's cheek softly "Don't say that name." Ruthi said harshly. Argost didn't treat Skylar like he was a living being, just as a tool. Doc noticed the anger in Ruthi's voice and thought it would be best to continue on "Drew researched the markings along with his powers and she may have figured out something, why don't you check that out." Doc said, being this close to Ruthi made him nervous. Ruthi looked at Skylar and whispered softly "I'll be back." before seeing what Drew discovered.

Drew was in the lab, researching something. She looked up to see her niece walking around. "Hey, after I woke up Doc kicked me out of the medical bay and said you might have figured something out about Skylar's powers." Ruthi said. Drew motioned for Ruthi to come closer. "The markings on him are Sumarian writings. I searched around and it turns out that the Sumarians had a few mystics that were able to channel their auras each generation. The markings come when their powers wake up usually during points of critical stress." Ruthi thought for a bit "Aura, that's where he got that name." Drew nodded "Yep, oh, happy birthday." Ruthi's eye's snapped up "It's my birthday?"

"You're sure you can handle this?" Doyle asked Ruthi "If you want, I can stay too." Ruthi rolled her eyes "Dad, I'm twelve now, I can handle it. And, besides" She whispered to Doyle "I want to be the first thing Skylar sees when he wakes up." Doyle smiled and messed with her hair. The Saturdays were called something about the Amazon and somebody had to stay with Skylar. Ruthi watched as the Airship flew off and her smile faded away. She was worried about her Sumarian psychic, Skylar. It tore her up seeing him like that. Especially the bruise on one of his cheek she knew she bruised herself. "Happy birthday to me, happy birthday to me, happy birthday dear myself, happy birthday to me." Ruthi sang softly yet sadly. She paused for a second "You know, this has been one of my best birthdays yet." Ruthi said to herself. A crash sounded causing her to jump a bit. She looked at Skylar and sighed, "I'll be back, I promise." Ruthi said and on an impulse, kissed Skylar on his nose before running off. After she left, his nose twitched and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Van Rook." Ruthi said teeth gritted, "I don't think you understand. Leave, l-e-a-v-e. Got it?" The mercenary chuckled "I don't think so, little girl. I'm here for your boyfriend, b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d. And I don't think you can stop me." Ruthi winced, Van Rook was right. She just ran from the medical bay to the living room, she had no weapons, none that could stop Van Rook anyway, and she didn't even have Rodeo because she thought she could be more use with the Saturdays. "I have the one thing that you don't." Ruthi said. Van Rook laughed "and what is that?" Ruthi was about to say a conscience or some thing like that, but a voice from behind her answered for her "Me."

Both Ruthi and Van Rook looked and saw Skylar, who was leaning against the wall with a serious expression on his face. Van Rook laughed "You? You can't even stand on your own." Ruthi looked at him with a mixture of love and surprise. "I'll be fine Skylar, don't worry, just get back in bed." Skylar shook his head "I want to do this." He said, his eyes started to glow as he came closer. "You're on our side, not hers." Van Rook said. Skylar shook his head "No," he said, "I was never on your side. Argost didn't tell you how he got me on your side, did he?" Skylar tore a bit at the bandages around his chest "I refused to join him, so he put a cryptid parasite on my chest, and you remember what you called me when we first met, 'brainless' and do you know what? You were right, I was brainless, but not anymore." Skylar was really close now. He used his aura to throw projectiles. "I guess I should thank you, you triggered my anger remember? 'Get very mad when you see that Blackwell girl.' If you can recall, that caused Ruthi to be able to fight. I might even be able to laugh about it someday," Skylar's eyes narrowed "but not today." And with that, Skylar's aura pushed Van Rook out of the window he came through.

Skylar's eyes stopped glowing and he turned to Ruthi "Ruthi, I…" Skylar didn't get to finish his sentence because Ruthi leaped up and hugged him, "I was so worried! Are you okay?" Ruthi asked. Skylar smiled "I'd be better is we ki…" He was interrupted again, this time by Ruthi kissing him passionately. Soon he kissed back, wrapping his arms around her. After a short eternity Ruthi stopped kissing long enough to say "Best birthday ever." Skylar's eyes shot wide open. "It's your birthday?" he asked, Ruthi nodded "Now kiss the birthday girl." But Skylar was gone. He had locked himself in the kitchen with his powers. Ruthi started hammering at the door.

And that was the scene the Saturdays saw when they got home. "Skylar locked himself in there." Ruthi stated. "I don't trust him." Doc said, "He's been with Argost to long." Ruthi stopped playing with the door. "After all he's been through," Ruthi said, "You think he's evil?" Doc shook his head "Maybe, I just don't think he's in the right state of mind." Zak's mouth dropped open "uh, dad," but Doc wasn't done "Maybe I do think he might be evil, it's not proven he's not!" Someone tapped him on the shoulder. Doc turned around to see Skylar, holding plates, forks and knives, and a cake complete with frosting, on the frosting was a frosted golkin being ridden by a red head with 'Happy Birthday Ruthi' on it. "I didn't get Ruthi a gift so I made this, sorry if it gave you any notions of being evil." Skylar muttered before running off, leaving Doc holding the cake. Doyle glared at him "Nice, want to make sure it's not poisoned?" he said before cutting two pieces out and ran after Skylar. Doc reached to grab a piece for himself but Ruthi yelled "No cake for you."

Doyle found Skylar hiding in the closet, which was locked. "Hey Skylar." Doyle said, knocking on the door. "Go away!" Skylar yelled. "Apparently I'm evil!" Doyle didn't budge "Who cares what Doc thinks, I don't." The door didn't open "Listen, Doc doesn't trust you for two reasons. One, he doesn't understand your powers. Two, he doesn't like you because he doesn't like Ruthi." Doyle said, hoping to coax Skylar out. "How can you trust me, how can any of you trust me?" Doyle sighed, he hoped he wouldn't have to play this card. "Skylar, I wasn't always with the Saturdays, before that, I was Van Rook's apprentice. I found out what Argost was up to and Van Rook tried to kill Ruthi, I ended up switching sides. The Saturdays except Doc all trust me. And you never were on their side." After a long silence the door opened and Skylar stepped out. "Can I have the cake now? I'm really hungry."

**Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**It's a Skylar chapter!**

**Rain12- It's not awesome, it's the most romantic, spectacular, beautiful thing I have ever experienced!**

**allycat18- The Sisters know nothing of Ruthi's 'job', and any way, do you thing Doc would let her there?**

**number one fan- This reveals a bit more.**

Doc looked from the sheet of questions that he would ask Skylar to the door to the medical bay, where he was staying. He felt uneasy, for a multitude of reasons. Skylar was close to both Doyle and Ruthi, especially Ruthi. Plus there was this whole situation where he said that he thought Skylar wasn't in the right state of mind. Doc gathered his courage to open the door.

Skylar was there obviously, but Ruthi was there as well, rubbing noses. Skylar looked up at Doc and got scared. Skylar, who just yesterday faced down a vicious mercenary, was scared of Doc. Doc almost chuckled but stopped himself. Ruthi had Rodeo after all. "I want to ask a few questions to Skylar." Doc explained because of the glare she was getting from Ruthi. Skylar got over his fear enough to mutter "Zani." Doc blinked; did the two develop some kind of new language? "Zany?" Doc said, trying to pronounce the word. "Zah-Nee, that's what he wants to be called. Its Sumarian for loyalty." Ruthi stated as if Doc asked if two plus two equals four. "Okay, I want to ask a few questions to _Zah-Nee_." Maybe he was right about Skylar, no, Zani not being in the right state of mind. "Alone." He added, seeing that Ruthi didn't leave. Ruthi looked at Zani, who nodded. She got up and left, but not before kissing Zani on the cheek.

"Okay, lets start with how you're feeling right now." Doc said. Zani looked at him with little to no interest "Okay, but you're acting like the psychiatrist I went to." This perked Doc's attention "You went to a psychiatrist?" he asked, Zani nodded "Possibly a worse threat to the world than Argost." Coming from somebody who was captured and forced to fight the girl he loves, that means a lot. "Second question, do you know what those marks are?" Zani was clearly bored. "The five oaths," he said then pointing at each one. According to Zani, on his left hand was 'helping the innocent', on the right 'punishing the wicked', on his head was 'thinking purely', on his throat was 'speaking the truth', the one on his stomach was 'defending those dear' and one that defined him "Zani." Zani said pointing to the one on his chest. Loyalty, kind of ironic that the one defined by loyalty was forced to betray his friends.

"You can read Sumarian?" Doc asked surprised. Zani can't remember his real name, yet he can speak a dead language? Of course he could. Zani nodded "Yeah, does it matter?" "We'll let Drew figure that out. But first…" "ZANI, PLEASE REPORT TO THE MINIGYM." Zani got up and walked out of the room, leaving Doc with only two questions filled out on his sheet.

"Hey Ruthi," Ruthi turned around to see Zani. "Hey yourself." She replied before catching his pendent. "I don't want it to get damaged." Zani said. Ruthi put it on. "It won't, don't get damaged either, okay." Zani smiled and drew Ruthi into a kiss; unfortunately Zak walked in and ruined the moment. "Uh," Zak tried to find the right words "Mom, Zani, test," Thankfully they were able to figure out his message. When Zani was walking off to the test, he blew a kiss to Ruthi.

"Okay, Zani this is a test for your powers. The cutouts with bulls-eyes you shoot." Drew said to him. Zani nodded nervously. Drew pressed a button and the cutouts started popping up. Zani got scared when one popped up from behind him and he shot at it. It turned out to be the only one he hit. Drew noticed Ruthi fiddling with a necklace that looked familiar. "Ruthi, where did you get that?" Drew asked looking at the disk. "Oh, it's Zani's, he didn't want it to get hurt." Ruthi answered.

Drew pressed another button and the cutouts all stopped moving. Zani looked around surprise. "Did I win?" he asked. "Well, considering that you only hit one and that it was Doyle's, no." Doyle looked at the remains of his cardboard copy. "Man, I thought we were friends." Drew rolled her eyes and had Ruthi give Zani back his pendent. "Try again, with this on this time."

Drew's hypothesis was right; Zani only missed five out of the twenty and didn't hit any he wasn't supposed to. This time he actually did win. To celebrate Ruthi ran up and kissed him passionately. "Sumarian Psychics gave these to there younger members. Silver seems to be a amplifier for your powers, while the symbol for control is charmed to focus them." Drew explained "Together, they create a powerful combination and weapon. It's kind of your version of the Claw or Ruthi's gadgets." Ruthi cocked an eyebrow "So, I get an arsenal of tricks, Zak gets a cool staff slash grappling hook slash cryptid controller and Zani gets a necklace? Not fair, man, not fair." Zani shrugged "Yeah, Zak kinda got the short end of that deal." Zani added. Ruthi smiled "I'm going to bed, night." Zani smiled "Don't get any bad dreams."

"This qualifies as a bad dream," Ruthi muttered as she looked at the three figures in front of her. One was a little white haired girl in an all black outfit, with metallic eyes that seemed to analyze Ruthi and held an unparalleled intelligence. Another was a girl as well, and that's where the similarities ended. She was around fifteen or so, with the shaggiest, most tangled hair Ruthi had ever seen while the little girl's was short and proper. The older girl was wearing a T-shirt and shorts, or what used to be a T-shirt and shorts, they had been torn, stained and outgrown so much they were no longer recognizable. Both of them also looked as surprised as she was, unlike the third figure. The third figure was a tall man, concealed in swirling purple robes with two jeweled necklaces. "Ladies," He said, "I need your help."

**Review**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey, I'm kinda tired. I went in a swim meet and got first in Free. Yay for me!**

**Allycat18- Maybe later, sorry bout the cliffie.**

**Rain12- Huh, it's my life. I live it.**

**Number One Fan- Zani is very lovable**

Ruthi and the other two girls stared at the strange man with the exact same expression on each of their faces in the vast swirling void empty with the exception of the four of them. Finally the little Girl in Black spoke, in a soft but firm and elegant voice "Who are you, what are we doing here, and who do we have to hit? This happens to a lot of my, um… coworkers. Some alien or supernatural or magical or whatever being comes and wants them to help save their race or galaxy or whatever by kicking their enemy's butt. It even happened to D once." The mysterious figure clapped "Well done, Tech, your reputation precedes you," the strange man said "Let me explain, oh and call me DD, what I was saying was-"

Unfortunately, he got interrupted by the werewolfish girl running around him on all fours and yelling "DOY-EL! DOY-EL!" The girl now known as Tech and Ruthi tried putting two and two together, but kept getting five. "How does she know my Dad?" Ruthi muttered to herself. This got Tech and the raggedy looking girl even more confused "Wait, D never had a kid, and considering the kinda guy he is, that's not gonna happen anytime soon." The so far unnamed girl stopped whatever she thought she was doing and slowly crept to DD and grabbed the back of the multidimensional man's hood and pulled. The hood fell down to reveal a face they all knew very well. All three of them yelled the exact same thing "DOYLE?"

Even though it was Doyle, it was not the Doyle each of them knew. This version had a scale like tattoo on his face and probably on the rest of his body as well; on top of that, there were fang like black tattoos under his eyes. He chuckled a little and said, "Yes, I'm Doyle. Or maybe I should say, a Doyle?" All three of the girls looked confused. Very, very confused. "Do you know how all things, all choices, all mistakes, can make a world of difference? Like say, how a jetpack that's not fixed right can lead Doyle to true love and to the birth of dear Ruthi there. Or how the outcome would have been different if I brought that Kevin fellow here instead of Wyldde. There are a infinity number of dimensions, with duplicates and those who take the place the other people there and a great evil want's to rule it all." Ruthi cocked an eyebrow "And this has to do with us how?" She asked. DD smiled, somewhat sadly and replied, "It's funny that you ask, considering that she's your double."

Ruthi looked like you could knock her over with a feather. "Tell me more." She said finally. "Let me tell you the story of Ruthless Van Rook." All three girls' mouths fell open "She is Ruthi gone wrong. In her dimension, Van Rook finds out about Ruthi, and well, it doesn't bode well for Doyle and Carrie of that dimension. Afterwards he decided to keep the baby girl and raise her as his own. She became his new apprentice, but when the time came, she stabbed him and Argost in the back, and kept Kur's power for herself. She used her new powers to take over her dimension and now wants to do the same to the rest of the dimensions." Tech looked somewhat upset. "Well, that's all fine and dandy for Ruthi, but why us? Why couldn't you have gotten Ruthi duplicates or something?" DD eye's twinkled "Who said I didn't?"

Tech, Ruthi and Wyldde pointed at each other and yelled things that were incoherent above the others. They all settled on yelling "HOW?" as loudly as they could. "If you were listening earlier, there are two types of doubles. Total duplicates, and then the people who take the place them. Tech and Wyldde are the second form." Wyldde tilted her head, looking a lot like a confused puppy. "Why us?" she simply stated in her rough but childish voice. DD smiled, he knew this would make all three happy. "It's simple, you three are the best Ruthis. Wyldde, you have unlimited energy, enhanced senses, agility and superhuman strength, you are the strongest Ruthi." He nodded to Wyldde, who blushed. He turned to Tech "At three months old, you could read the dictionary and your intelligence only improved with time. Add in the strongest technopathic I have ever seen, and you have the smartest Ruthi, you. And last but not least, we have you," he looked at Ruthi "You always have a plan, and a trick or two. Nobody knows what you'd do next and even if they did, they couldn't counter it. That's why you are here and the one to lead this team. Are you three in or out?"

Tech smirked "If I can fight next to the only two worthy of my intelligence, AKA other me's, I'm in." Wyldde nodded eagerly "Fight time is right time! Bad guys go bye-bye!" she said before putting her hand over Tech's. Tech rolled her eyes "Okay, only one worthy of my intelligence, same thing." Ruthi closed her eyes for a second, thinking of a Ruthi with no Doyle, or Zani. She winced and opened her eyes in realization. "A Ruthi without a Doyle or a Zani is off kilter. Let's save a world from an off kilter imposter off me." She placed her hand on the others. Ruthi looked at DD. "Let's do this." DD smiled and saluted. A swirling portal appeared in front of the three, who bravely walked through together, prepared for anything Ruthless could throw their way.

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I put Tech and Wyldde there in case anybody wants to use them.**

**Number One Fan- Yeah, that one shocked me too.**

**Allycat18- It's a good thing I have back-up. **

They weren't however; prepared for the state of the world they had landed in. Most of the buildings in ruins and chaos was everywhere. Ruthless may rule the world, but she was not a good leader. Wyldde sniffed the air, "Bad, bad planet." Tech nodded grimly "We are in complete agreement." She turned to Ruthi; "You are the leader, lead." Ruthi looked around before spotting something. She ran to the source of her anger.

"Hey!" Ruthi yelled at the two soldiers with Van Rook style helmets, pounding on a boy, younger then Ruthi. The two of them snapped to attention. "Your Ruthlessness, we weren't expecting you so soon." Ruthi glared "What's going on? I demand answers!" Ruthi yelled at the guards in a voice that scared herself. The soldier on the left gulped. "Your Excellence, we caught thi…" the guard looked at her for a minute before asking "Didn't you used to have a scar?" Ruthi glared even harder "That's it! Report to Quadrant 17 Section 4 or there will be consequences!" Now the guard on the right got confused. "Wait, there is no Quadrant 17, you're an imposter!" He swung his energy sword and hit Ruthi on the robotic arm. He was about to hit her again, but before he got the chance, a laser shot him. Ruthi turned to see Tech, with a smoking laser gun in one hand. Before the other guard could react he heard a growling noise. He turned around to see Wyldde on all fours. "Hurt friend, hurt you." That was the last human thing Wyldde said for a while, because she transformed into a horrifying creature and attacked him.

Ruthi lifted her arm and sparks shot out. Tech came over with some high tech tools and started doing something to Ruthi's arm. "I can see how your related too D." Tech muttered. Ruthi looked at her "How, I didn't do anything." Tech shook her snowy haired head. "No, I mean what you did before. Improvising. Arm's done." Tech moved to give Ruthi some room. Ruthi lifted her arm; it was even better then before. Wyldde, still an Amrokish creature, handed her an energy sword. "You do realize you're still in you Pajamas." Tech stated. Ruthi looked at her PJ bottoms and over sized T-shirt. "Did you really think I had stuff in my PJs?" Wyldde shook her head. Now with a weapon and a better robotic arm they went off.

"So, let me get this straight, you and Doyle are part of the government's 'Secret Soldiers' and you call yourselves Team Improvise? And he calls himself Agent Rebel?" Ruthi choked down laughter. Tech nodded "It's not as silly as Bounty Hunter Doyle." Wyldde shrugged "Doy-El, psychic?" she asked Ruthi. "Yep," Their happy little discussion was interrupted Ruthi appearing in hologram form. Or a version of Ruthi, but with longer, wilder hair and a long scar, from on the ridge of her nose to her right cheek. "Attention, scum. There is a faulty duplicate of me running amuck. Anybody who returns it and its friends to me will receive a suitable reward, staying alive for the next year. That is all." The three girls looked at each other. Tech eventually broke the silence "So, what now?" Ruthi adjusted the cloak she 'borrowed' to hide herself. "You two should go, Ruthless is looking for me, not you." Tech shook her head. "No way." Wyldde thought for a moment "Take her in." Ruthi and Tech looked aghast. "No, pretend. Surprise." Tech looked amazed "Good lord, she's a Ruthi after all."

Tech and Wyldde let a chained up Ruthi up to face her 'doom.' Tech and Wyldde acted serious Ruthi acted scared. Wyldde pushed Ruthi in, and whispered "Signal." Before yelled "Clone die now!" as threatening as she could. Ruthi faced her evil duplicate who was just sitting on a throne, bored. "You?" Ruthless asked "He sent you, of all the Ruthis, he sent you?" Ruthi glared at her evil side "Yeah, you got a problem with it?" Ruthi growled. Ruthless got up and held the claw, which was blood stained. "I just thought that after destroying the Saturdays, Daddy Dearest would give me a challenge." Ruthi wasn't sure which was creepier, that she killed the Saturdays or that DD was her dad. "I also killed that annoying psychic." Ruthless pulled out Zani's pendant. "I would have taken his head, but this was all that was left." Ruthi glared at herself. "So after all of them failed to stop me, who could?" Ruthi smirked "Me," The doors burst open revealing Tech and Wyldde "Myself," "And I"

Ruthless laughed "A wannabe, a puppy and a little girl, some army Daddy Dearest sent after me." Wyldde glared "Army enough!" Ruthless actually laughed "You think you could beat me, I…" She trailed off as she saw ghostly forms swarming behind them. Millions of people of all makes with just one thing in common. They were all Ruthis, except for one, at the front, who was a Zani. Ruthless was distracted long enough for Ruthi, Tech and Wyldde to attack. Ruthlesses head hit the arm of her throne and she was out cold. Ruthi turned to face the phantom Zani with understanding. "You were her Zani." Ruthi whispered. The phantom nodded grimly "Doyle of the Dead gave me the chance to save another me and I took it." He touched his silver pendant that Ruthless dropped and disappeared. Three separate portals opened up. Tech smiled "Well, captain, this was one of the weirdest missions I've went on, but I'm sad it's ending." She saluted Ruthi and went through a portal. Wyldde hugged Ruthi and almost suffocated her before going into her own portal. Ruthi looked sneering at Ruthless and entered her own portal.

Ruthi awoke, startled. Doyle looked concerned at his daughter. "You okay?" He asked. "You must of have had some weird dreams." Ruthi looked at her arm, which retained the upgrade Tech gave her. Ruthi smirked and had the weird feeling that Tech and Wyldde were in the same situation. She gave Doyle the same answer they did "The weirdest."

**Review or Ruthless would take over the world.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm going to try somthing new. This is in Zani's POV.**

**allycat18- Yes! bow down to my Ruthiness.**

**Number One Fan- DD sent the phantom Zani to help. The images were other Ruthis.**

**Akili-chan- Excuse me? Listen, I am not a mary-sue! I even took a mary-sue test and only got a thirty. And we're not all collage students like you.**

**Flame Hater- You have a point. Dude, write a Secret Saturdays fic if your so uptight about our grammer.**

It's Zak's fault, really, that Ruthi and I are in jail, with Ruthi in all stolen clothes and me drenching wet. If Zak was a little more considerate about my past and didn't watch _that show_ this wouldn't have happened. I'll tell you, if you want.

This all started with Zak and Fisk watching Weird World on the television. I must admit I was trying to fit into the Saturdays and I didn't know much about Zak and Fisk. I especially didn't know about their Weird World addiction, so when I saw them watching Weird World, I was dumbstruck. Didn't they know how much Argost took from me? My innocence, my humanity, my past, (Probably) he even stole my emotions for a while. But worst was when he almost destroyed the only thing I cared about in my emotionless state. So my reaction was pretty normal, considering all that happened. Without any idea of what I was doing, I clenched my hand, and well… the TV exploded.

After that, Doc really didn't want me coming along, but since it was my first mission, I came anyway. On the ride in the airship, which actually looks more like a blimp to me, Drew tried explaining my freak-out. According to her, the first full moon after a Sumarian Psychic awakening causes our emotions to magnify, a lot. She also said that we're going to Japan, Weird World capital of the world. That figures.

Ruthi might not be known for her patience, but she held out when I twitched every time somebody said Weird World, which meant every five seconds. It's a bit of role reversal, really. Ruthi stopping me from hurting people. Anyway, the Saturdays took us to meet Dr. Mizuki. I wish they told us he was a Hibagon, which for those of you who don't know about cryptids, is a Japanese big foot. Normally I could just tell by his aura that he was kind, but with the whole moon thing, fear took over. He forgave me for almost aura-blasting him after Doc and Drew explained about me. It was still embarrassing though.

Dr. Mizuki told us about a kitsune or fox-spirit causing mischief. They are interesting, like the cryptid version of Ruthi. Well, after he was done talking, we went back into the horde of Weird World merchandise to see any big commotions that only a kitsune can make. After awhile, we eventually found Akami.

Doyle was the one who found her, by accident. He spotted a beautiful woman playing the shell game. They're was a stiffness that could only mean one thing. He _knew _something. I looked at the woman; she had high cheekbones, a narrow face, and close set eyes. Rodeo with her holocollar came up to the woman and sniffed her, causing her to panic. I finally could see what was going on. "It's her! She's the kitsune." I said to the Saturdays. The kitsune blew a fireball from her mouth at me then ran off. Ruthi, being closest to her ran after her. They both turned a corner, and I heard a scream.

When I turned the corner I didn't see the kitsune, just Ruthi, who was lying on her back. While I was rushing to help her up, I didn't think about possession or to even check her aura. "Are you alright?" I asked. Ruthi looked at me and I knew something was wrong. "Ruthi?" She smiled "Ruthi? Nah, too boring. Try Akami." I looked in horror as I realized what happened. Ruthi got possessed. Before I knew it, Akami had me by the back of my coat and held me over the edge of the building she flew up onto. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best. Strangely, I felt her arm move me from dangling in the air to being safely on the roof. Akami muttered something I couldn't understand, I think it was 'you better not interfere again.' She smirked at me and I can't describe the anger I felt at seeing her use Ruthi's smirk. "Me likey this body. Sorry, little girl, you're not getting her back." Akami, using her superhuman agility, leapt from roof to roof, leaving me confused. Was she mocking me? Or did she actually think I was a girl? "Lover Boy? Where are you?" I heard Doyle yell. I looked down and saw him. "Up here." I called, still shocked from my run in with Akami. How was I supposed to tell him his daughter got possessed by a Japanese fox-spirit? Doyle looked in amazement. "How did you get up there?" He yelled up to me. "Long story, I'll tell you after you get me down from here!" I yelled back, having this conversation was hard enough without having to scream it down a fifty story building. "Okay, I'll get the Saturdays, you stay put!" Doyle yelled. Was he serious? "Where could I go?" I yelled down to him, but he was gone already.

After awhile Doyle returned with the rest of the Saturdays. "Zani? How did you get up there." Drew yelled. Joy, my throat didn't recover yet from the last yelling fest. "Listen, can we just skip to the part where you guys get me off of here!" I yelled back, while wondering how much more of this my poor throat could take. It can't take that much before I get laryngitis or a sore throat, at the very least. While Doyle was gone, I started singing a song I wrote for Ruthi. I haven't sung it to her yet, and now I might never get to. I must have sung it twenty times before the Saturdays came. Suddenly I felt some thing grasp the back of my jacket. If that kept up, I'd need a new jacket. Maybe Ruthi could get me one. It turned out to be Zon, who was rescuing me. I would have preferred Doyle and his jetpack, but I shouldn't be picky. I suddenly realized I'd have to tell the Saturdays what happened to Ruthi. Suddenly the roof didn't seem so bad.

**Review or Akami will never let Ruthi go.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy mom day! You know, I think I'm going to keep writing in points of view. Zani is a bit different in his head then I had planned. Maybe I should show some of that sarcasm outside his head, too. Doyle will do the reviews.**

**Akili-chan- Listen, Ruthi is based after Nags's best friend. Insult Ruthi, and you insult Nags best friend, which is worse then insulting Nags herself.**

**Flamer Hater- Rock on!**

**allycat18- You know, for a while, Nags was going to call Akami, Akili. Make of that what you will.**

**cerrennos- Yeah, just as much as needed. **

**Hatenko123- What I said wasn't exactly the same rating.**

The Saturdays took the news reasonably well, almost as well as I did when I saw Zak and Fisk watching Weird World. I wonder when the Saturdays will get a new TV after I broke that one. Anyways, they must have remembered that, because next thing I know, I had to stay behind with Drew to do research. AKA, I got grounded. Doyle tried to explain this to me in a way that didn't make me explode in a blind rage.

"You really like Ruthi, right?" I nodded, he knew all of this stuff. He even helped us along. "Your emotions would probably tell you not to hurt Ruthi, especially in this over emotional state."

I felt my eye twitch. "I AM NOT OVER EMOTIONAL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. My face reddened when I realized how loud I was. I think my voice even cracked. "Good luck." I muttered, still upset about not being able to go.

After about two hours of research I only got two useful facts about kitsune. One, they enter your body through your chest or fingernails and two, their victims are always young maidens. Unfortunately nothing about how to get the kitsune out of the victim. I was about to ask Drew, but the male members of the Saturdays came in. The words slipped out of my mouth. "What happened to you guys?"

They were all worse for wear. Zak was holding his arm and part of his sleeve was burned off, Doyle had to pinch shut his bloody nose, Fisk's fur was singed a bit and Doc had a bunch of bruises and a black eye. "Akami, that's what happened." Doyle said, his voice higher due to the pinched nose.

"It was weird, she was so sweet and syrupy, but it was fake," Zak stated "I think she might have had a crush on me." Now the image of Ruthi kissing Zak will be burned into my head for the rest of my life. What a perfect addition to this wonderful day. You do understand my sarcasm, right?

"I still can't believe Ruthi, in any shape or form, could do that much damage." Doc added. "But I think I got the worst of her rage."

To me, it looked like, possessed or not, Doc was still Ruthi's least favorite Saturday. Wait, if Akami shares Ruthi's hatred of Doc, what else do they share? I grabbed a book and snuck out while they were talking. After a bit of thinking I also took a communicator. Operation get Akami out of Ruthi and get us both back before we get in trouble is ago! Man, I need better operation names.

After I got far enough away I sat down and started checking through the book. It took a few minutes for me to realize something was wrong. I checked the title, it said _Mind Control, Fact or Fiction. _That's just great. I decided to go into the town and see if the library had any books on kitsunes. Or at least, Japanese legends.

After I left the library, fruitless, I saw a red-head. A very familiar red-head. Akami was at a food stand, stuffing her face with tofu. She apparently ditched Ruthi's normal clothes for a pink tank top and miniskirt, with flip-flops. I know for a fact Ruthi hates tofu and wouldn't be caught dead in that ensemble. She saw me and ran.

I ran after Akami, hoping my plan would work. Eventually I caught up with her on top of the bridge. Perfect, all was going to my plan. Right then and there, I jinxed myself.

"So, little girl, we meet again." Akami said in a high pitched voice. I didn't correct her. Instead, I just said "He's her cousin."

Akami tilted her head. "What are you talking about?" I didn't make eye contact. "Zak, he's the cousin of Ruthi, you know, the girl your possessing? They're cousins. That means you two can't date."

Akami thought a bit, "You two are dating, aren't you? You and the black and white haired boy." I nodded, knowing Ruthi would kill me when this was over. "You know, I wondered something," I said, making my voice a tone lighter. "You have Ruthi's body, so do you have Ruthi's fears?"

"Do you know what Ruthi's afraid of?" I asked Akami before dipping my hand in the water the bridge was over. "She doesn't like water that much. Plus she can't swim with that arm. And now neither do you." I splashed her with the water, then pushed her head near it. Akami shrieked and pushed away.

"I, however, have no problems with water and can swim very well." I said, keeping my voice light enough to trick her. "I also have special powers." I had my hands glow for effect. Akami looked at me suspiciously. "What are you getting at?" she said with all the fake sweetness gone from her voice.

I smiled, feeling my plan take effect. "I suggest a trade. You get out of Ruthi's body and stay out, and get into mine." I spread my body out and waited. Slowly, I saw a ghostly form exit out of Ruthi's body. It looked at me and hurtled forward. When it got to me it just flew through. I ran over to Ruthi and covered her hands and chest. Akami couldn't get in her again. I stared at Akami, and yelled. "Oh, did I mention I'm a guy? Check and mate, Akami. I won!"

Akami shook herself vigorously and flew off. Feeling victorious, I got up and danced "I out smarted a kitsune. I'm awesome! I'm awesome!" Unfortunately I danced off the bridge and into the water. And, then the police came.

Ruthi got stuck with a shoplifting record in Japan, and I'm apparently her accomplice. So for recap, today I broke a TV, almost hurt a secret scientist, got my girlfriend possessed, had to sit back while the others fought her, ran away, outsmarted a kitsune, and got in jail. Just another day with the Saturdays.

**Re****view or Akami returns!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would like to take the chance at using Zak's POV**

**alleycat18- Don't worry the Saturdays got us out, after five hours. The real question is how did Zani explain to me why I was in Japanese jail, wearing a miniskirt and with my mouth tasting like tofu.**

**Phoenix tail- Well, i'm glad you enjoyed me being possessed.**

**Mana Demonica- I know Zani is a sarcastic little boy, because it's our little secret. The others don't know yet.**

Hi, I'm Zak Saturday. Zani said he did this so I'll give it a try. I'll try to explain this adventure and how I learned more about Zani. You ready?

Zani is weird. I mean, even I think he's weird. Like how he does this weird thing with his mattress. Before he goes to bed, he _shakes _it. I asked him and he said he was checking for raccoons. He wasn't joking. And one time I went in his room at night, and he sprang up alert. How can you go from sleeping to wide-awake in ten seconds? Cool powers though.

Strangely, everybody likes him. Well Dad doesn't, but that might be because Doyle likes him, which is another thing that's weird. So I decided to talk with Zani on the airship ride, to try and understand him, he can't be that bad, right?

He really isn't that bad. He's worse. Before I could even say one word he said, "Why do they call this an airship? This is a blimp." He looked at me. "Why do you look at me like I'm crazy?"

I looked at him like he was crazy because he is crazy. But if I said that Ruthi would kill me. I'm not exaggerating. So I just shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounds cooler I guess."

Zani didn't make eye contact. "So, when are we picking up Ruthi? And where's Drew?" he asked, eyes on the ceiling.

"We're not. They called a girl's day." I stated, leaving out that their last girl's day they fought off a Golkin and Doyle turned out psychic. Zani's eyes suddenly snapped onto me. I wished he was ignoring me again. "They can do that?"

I couldn't stand Zani's weirdness anymore. It was more like a feeling of weirdness that surrounded him. So, I excused myself as far away from him as I could. I ran into Fisk along the way. Fisk pointed at Zani or Captain Weird, as I like to call him, and grumbled. "Zanictuh!" Which meant, 'You left Zani alone!'

"I can't help it he's so weird! Wait, your taking his side?" I just can't believe my own brother would take Captain Weird's side over mine. "Dadishuruh." Which meant 'Dad will too.' Uh-oh. I ran after Fisk, unaware that Captain Weird had watched the whole conversation.

I should have guessed it when he avoided me the rest of the ride there. We were searching for the Popobawa, an evil spirit that takes the form of a man during the day. Unlike most cryptids, this one needs to be locked up for the good of the people. For some reason, maybe the Popobawa, the airship malfunctioned.

"Hey, Mini-man, you okay?" I opened my eyes and saw Doyle, looking at me worried. I looked around and saw we were in a jail cell, like the one in London. Doyle, Dad and Fisk were on the bench across from us and Captain Weird was next to me, unconscious with a large bruise on her, I mean his, cheek. Another weird thing about him is how much he looks like a girl. "Why are we here?" I asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask Doyle?" Was Dad's upset response. I looked at Doyle, who glared at Dad. "I didn't do anything. This time."

In all the yelling that happened, Captain Weird woke up. Dad and Doyle didn't really notice at first. Then Doyle looked at us and saw Captain Weird wave did they stop. "Lover boy, you scared us for a second."

Wait, Lover boy? Captain Weird has a nickname? I felt angry at him for being that close to Doyle. Captain Weird got up and said confidently, "I can get us out."

With way more concentration then was necessary, Captain Weird held out one hand and… nothing happened. I would have laughed if I weren't trapped with him. I watched him try again and again and again. He looked at us franticly and it stopped being funny. "This… This has never happened before." His usually light voice had gained a few more octaves and was sort of squeaky.

He reached for the bars with both hands; before pulling away like the bars were on fire. I saw the burn marks on his hands and realized that might be the truth. I quickly touched the bars, but they were cold. Captain Weird meanwhile was cradling his injured hands. Doyle took off his gloves and passed them to him. "These will help"

"Fascinating, it seems certain metals help you and your powers, while others hurt both." Dad said, somewhat excited about that. I noticed Doyle's ungloved hands. I had never seen him without them, and I was shocked when I saw how much his palms and fingertips were burnt. They were pretty much healed but it was obvious they still hurt a bit. "How did that happen?" I asked before thinking.

"Good, I could use a bit of fiction." Dad said, in a mocking tone. Doyle just looked at his hands with such sadness it made my heart hurt. But while Doyle was quiet, Captain Weird wasn't. He got up and shouted. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? THE POOR GUYS TELLING YOU STUFF FROM HIS PAST, STUFF NOBODY ELSE KNOWS, AND YOU CALL IT FICTION? I THOUGHT FAMILY WAS SUPPOSTED TO HELP EACH OTHER, TO LISTEN AND UNDERSTAND. I GUESS I WAS WRONG. WHY DON'T YOU TAKE DOYLE SERIOUSLY?"

I guess he ran out of breath and had to stop. He panted for a moment then turned to Doyle, who was just as confused as we were, perhaps even more. "And if you don't tell them what happened, I will."

"I never told you about that." Doyle said, and I could tell that was the truth. Captain Weird rolled his eyes. "Hello, I'm a psychic, how else would I know that Zak thinks I'm weird."

"Zak!" Dad yelled at me. But Captain Weird plowed on. "Oh yeah, ground him. Because it's not like he can't leave here anyway."

"Zani, what's the matter with you?" Dad asked, somewhere between worried and mad. Doyle answered for him. "Nothing, this is how he normally acts. He was trying to be nice for you guys, but now you pushed him off. Now, he's going to as sarcastic as he usually is when it's just me, him and Ruthi. And you know what? I will tell you what happened."

**Review or Doyle would never reveal what happend to his hands. **


	23. Chapter 23

**I didn't get to see the new episode yet. Don't hurt me.**

**allycat18- Zani never stays mad.**

**Hatenko123- Doc's an idiot.**

**Number One Fan- I don't even know the story.**

"I'll only tell this once and if anybody talks, I'm stopping." Doyle said unusually serious. Me, Fisk, and Captain Weird nodded vigorously. Dad just crossed his arms Doyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I was young and stupid. I just started with Van Rook and I didn't know what a jac…" Doyle looked at us and started again "a jerk. I saw the concussion grenades and, well…"

Oh, concussion grenade accident, that makes sense. But why would he be so sad about it? I mean it's embarrassing, but still. I was about to point it out but Captain Weird elbowed me. But Doyle wasn't done.

"I tried to steal them. Van Rook caught me and… he turned on the burners of the stove and held my hands on them for a minute. What was worst was afterwards. He said I should have been grateful he didn't cut them off and that next time he would cut off a finger. And I still can't feel anything with them!" Whoa, that was just wrong, even for Van Rook. Dad looked at him with a combination of pity and shock. "Does Drew or Ruthi know?" he asked quietly.

"Nope." Doyle shook his head, before putting it in his burned hands. "And don't tell them, either."

Dad looked at him angrily. "You don't keep secrets from your family, Doyle. I thought you would know that by now."

"That's funny, considering it's you talking." Doyle glared back. "Your job is to keep secrets from the world!"

"IT'S FOR THE GOOD OF THE WORLD!" Time to back away, slowly. " THEN MAYBE I SHOULDN'T OF TOLD YOU MY SECRET! IT'S NOT EXACTLY HELPING THE WORLD!"

Captain Weird cleared his throat. "You know, I could make a wall." They both looked at him and yelled "YES!" at the top of their lungs.

Captain Weird waved his hand and a blue barrier appeared… separating us from them. Dad and Doyle started yelling but I couldn't hear them. Poor Fisk was stuck with them. Captain Weird stuck his head through the wall and said "Fisk, I think it may be safer on this side." he turned his not blonde but straw hair, (in the color, length, and texture) covered head to face Dad and Doyle "Hey, I didn't say _where_ I would put the wall."

And with that he ducked his head back through the wall. Fisk poked it first then ran through it. Dad tried to do the same thing but just ran into it. Both Captain Weird and Doyle shared a laugh and I felt angry at Captain Weird. He turned to me and said "Why don't you like me?"

That was just… unexpected. I felt my mind reeling to figure out why. There were so many reasons, but only one came to mind. "Your… weird. You remember all these desert recipes and can speak an ancient language, but can't remember your own name, you have weird glowing energy powers that come from yourself, you are easily mistaken for a girl, you check your bed for raccoons, you smell your food before eating it, I can go on, you know."

He looked at me strangely and started walking around me. "Your best friends are cryptids, you have the power to understand them, you're supposed to save the world! Yet you watch your enemies show and call me weird." He calmed down a bit before he continued.

"You don't know my past, do you? How I lived before I met you, or even Doyle and Ruthi?" He asked, but didn't wait for my answer. "I lived in a junkyard, on the streets. I ate what I could get and slept in a old van that I had to barricade just to get a good night's sleep! After I met Ruthi, things got a bit better, I took to eating and sleeping over there more often then not, but if you do things for a while, they become engraved in your memory." Strangely, he started making sense, I mean, If I woke up to find a raccoon in my bed, I'd check a lot.

"So that's why you smell your food!" I stated. He chuckled, "Nope, I got that from Doyle's cooking. Did you know chicken can explode and still be frozen at the same time?"

We both laughed together and at the same time, Zani stopped being Captain Weird. Capt… Zani looked out the window and just stated "Doesn't the Pobobawa attack his victims at night?"

"Yeah," The sun was setting as I spoke. "Oh."

We ran up to the guy guarding the door and started yelling. Zani looked at me and said. "He thinks one of us is the Pobobawa!"

"Why?" I know that during the day, the Pobobawa looks like a normal guy, but still… "Zak, we fell from the sky."

Yeah, that's not a good sign. Oh well, desperate times, desperate measures. "Fisk, If you could,"

Fisk grabbed the iron bars and pulled them apart, leaving Zani dumbstruck. "He could of done that the whole time!"

I shrugged, never mind that now. Zani pulled down his wall and crawled through the bars. I went through but dad, Fisk, and Doyle couldn't because of their size. Me and Zani had to fight the Pobobawa on our own.

But first we had to find it, armed only with our own powers. It took about a hour, mostly because we had to hide from the policemen. Eventually we found it, holding one of it's victims, which turned out to be one of the police. It saw us and started flying. I called for Zon. Zon grabbed me and flew me into the action. Zani, who can't fly just went and sat on a rock. "I'll just wait here." He muttered.

"Okay, just put the policeman down and we can talk." I said, using my powers to try and talk to the Pobobawa. "**Stay out of this, child."**

"I don't like policemen either, they thought me and my family were you. But that doesn't mean you can hurt them!" The Pobobawa thought for a moment before replying "**Your right, I will hurt your friend instead."**

The Pobobawa flew right for Zani, who started panicking. He closed his eyes and tried to do something, anything! And succeeded. "Zani, your flying!"

Zani opened his eyes and realized he was at least ten feet of the ground. "I guess I am. How do I steeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer?"

The rock he was sitting on was now the rock he was flying and hanging on to and currently hurtling at the Pobobawa at a break-neck speed. The Pobobawa dodged it barely and Zani was able to climb on the top of the rock before he resumed chasing the cryptid bird. Zani even attempted to use his aura against it, with failure. He didn't seem to worried about it when he yelled "THAT BIRD IS GOING DOWN!"

It was then that Zani's rock fell out from under his feet literally. I was just about to catch him when a maroon colored blur flew past and grabbed him. I saw Zani embrace the blur and smiled. Ruthi. The more you try to understand her, the less you do. Better to just go along with her and hide the explosives. Wait, if Ruthi's here then… "Zak! Are you alright?"

"Mom!" Mom, the only person who could both break a bone then kiss it and make it better. I don't think the Pobobawa felt the same way. "Look out!"

Mom jumped back and avoided the Pobobawa and the rock that crushed it. Zon landed and me and mom hugged. "Where's Doyle and your father?" Mom asked after the hug.

"Jail." Mom gave me a look. "What did Doyle do this time?" she asked with a hint of humor.

"Nothing." We both turned to see Ruthi and Zani, both of them with a lot of roses stems stuck to them and Ruthi limping slightly. "Oh, and thanks for worrying about us, it's just we crash landed. The good thing is, a rose bush cushioned our fall." Zani said sarcastically.

"I hate roses." Ruthi stated in a tone that makes you feel sorry for the flowers. Zani pulled out a rose that apparently was stuck in his hair and gave it to Ruthi sheepishly. "Except for this one." Ruthi added.

**Review or Zak and Zani will stop getting along!**


	24. Chapter 24

**It's the monent you've all been waiting for, it's Ruthi's turn! This is mostly a filler chapter.**

**allycat18- My thought's exactly on all but the rose bush. Roses hurt!**

**Mana Demonica- Just give credit where it's due and don't make us look like total idiots, okay.**

Okay, Zani and Zak had their fun, but now it's my turn. I'm Ruthi for those who didn't know and I'll tell you how I lost and gained a friend.

Today started like all other days, waking up to find a four hundred pound cryptid on the bed. I'm used to it by now, as well as having a golkin wait outside the door while I'm taking a shower. But this isn't about my morning schedule. I just finished my shower when Dad came and told me "Ruthi! Practice time!"

Oh, incase you were wondering how Zak and Zani have nicknames and I don't, Ruthi actually is my nickname. And now you want that story. When I was younger I had Dad read me the Ruthi Power series over and over, until he said "You know, you are a lot like Ruthi Power."

Then he started calling me Ruthi instead of Trienna. Good? Anyways, back to practice. Me and Dad might not have the Saturdays tech, but we still get good practice. Usually Dad and me wrestled and occasionally he taught me techniques. But usually we wrestled. We were in the middle of wrestling, I mean training, when it happened. Remember last adventure, when Zani found out he could fly, and we landed in a rose bush? Well, I think I hit something the wrong way and when Dad grabbed me by my ankle, I screamed. Dad let go and asked worriedly "Ruthi, are you okay?"

Let me think, I was sitting on the floor with a ankle that appeared to be sprained, trying to hold back tears. No, I was not okay and the way I said it wasn't fit to put here and could only be typed by several symbols. Thankfully me and Dad learned enough from Mom, who was a nurse and not to be talked about right now, to know it was a sprained ankle and to make a splint for it. Dad looked at me. "You do know you can't go on the mission now, right?"

"I'm going!" Does he really want to argue with me? One of my many flaws is that I'm very, very, very, stubborn. And anyways, I can stand if I lean on Rodeo and don't put much weight on my one foot. Of coarse, I inherited it from him. "No you are not."

This went on until the Saturdays called in and we agreed I could go, but not do anything. That meant, of coarse that I had to go unarmed, which I hate doing, but I hate doing nothing at home even more. At least this way, I can meet Zani and give him his present.

"Here." I said to Zani, thrusting the box in his hands. "It's for flying."

Inside the box was a skateboard, with Freiki Grl and Junkyrd Boi 4 eva! Written on the underside by yours truly. He and the Saturdays tried figuring out what's best for him to fly with, but without much success. They tried a broomstick which Zani pivoted it into the ground, a carpet that wrapped around him when he tried going down it and we had to unroll it, a trash can lid that spun in circles with Zani running on it like a scared yet very cute logroller. And those were the good ones! So when Zani tried it, and it didn't fly out from underneath him or try to toss him off he was delighted. He flew it more like a surfboard then a skateboard but it worked. He kissed my cheek and yelled to me while flying out of the airship "THANKS RUTHI!"

Did I mention this was while the airship was still flying? You should of seen the look on Doc's face when he saw Zani flying right by his side. You'd think he'd never seen a twelve year old fly by his airship wanting to race. After getting Zani back in the airship and giving him a lecture about safe flying and not being a distraction (I think I heard him mention Dad at least fifteen times and me ten times) he took away the skateboard, which he named 'Whirlwind.' I call my jetpack the Silver Bullet and I know Zak named Zon, so I can't make remarks. Anyways, after Doc took away Whirlwind he made us wait in another part of the airship. I looked at Zani who was upset at losing Whirlwind. I understand, I mean to fly is to be free. I patted his shoulder and said angrily "He had no right!"

Dad came in to either comfort us or stop us from rioting. He did both. He also told us what the mission was. "Some villagers saw a mysterious creature that started raiding the village's food. Probably a dog or something. Awesome flying by the way, Lover Boy. We have got to race some time! Did you see the look on Doc's face when you waved to him? Classic!"

Zani was still upset but a little happier. He got happier still when Dad pulled Whirlwind from behind his back. My Dad, master of thievery. Zak said he knew a girl who could steal better then Dad and me combined. Wattle, I think. But he also said he was friends with the king of an underwater city, so I don't know to believe him or not. Dad smirked "This yours?"

Zani took Whirlwind and started riding it, rotating to flying it. You really have to admire his style. I wonder if he had a skateboard before he lost his memories. If not, he's a natural. Cute and a natural flyer, am I lucky or what? For those of you who said 'or what' you are going to wake up in Alaska without any front teeth. Doc's an idiot if he tries to take that skate board away from Zani again. Which he might considering that Zani nearly ran into him when he entered. He took a minute to glare at Dad who just shrugged, before clearing his throat. "Doyle, Zani, we're here. Ruthi, you are to wait in the airship. Understand?"

Zani was about to say something, but I shushed him. He saw the look in my eyes and smirked. The look could mean anything from 'let's make out when you get back' to 'we'll make out after I sneak out' I looked at Doc and saluted. "Yes, sir!"

He looked at me suspiciously but left, along with Dad and Zani. I smirked, I understood alright, but it didn't mean I cared. Besides, What could possibly go wrong?

**Review or nothing will happen at all.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Here's part two of Ruthi's POV. **

**allycat18- Thanks, it's actually hard to write from my POV.**

**Number One Fan- Well, it makes sense. I mean, I have a jetpack and Zak has Zon.**

As it turns out, a lot of things can go wrong when you sneak out into the wilderness with only a cryptid cat for protection and a bad ankle. Who knew? Anyway, after walking past the same stupid tree for the stupid seventeenth time, I had to face facts. I suck at navigation! And lost, which sucks too. I'm actually not a good fighter without weapons, especially when I have to ride a golkin sidesaddle to do so. Rodeo alerted me that something was coming. I turn around to be prepared for whatever horrors awaited me. "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"

The something turned out to be a rodent. A cute little thing with a bushy tail and big brown eyes. And, as I found out when I tried to pet it, several rows of razor sharp teeth. It took a big bite on my bad ankle and didn't let go, even after I yelled some words best not written and shook it with as much speed as the road runner, if the road runner had a squirrel with shark jaws on it's ankle. It took a lot of Blackwell cunning to get the demon squirrel off me. I took my robo-hand over it's nose until it had to breath then yanked it of me by it's tail and chucked it over the trees. I struck a triumphant pose. "HAH! TAKE THAT EVIL DEMON CHIPMUNK SQUIRREL THING!"

My happy moment ended ten seconds later when the pain of my ankle came back, with a vengeance. I don't have anything to tie of the bleeding injury, but if I don't, it'll attract more creatures or get infected. I hate furry little woodland critters now, so much! I was figuring out how to wrap my ankle back up again when I heard voices. "I have a feeling,"

"Here we go again,"

"Hey, my feeling were right in the past!"

"Well, it's now the present."

"Would you two focus or do I have to separate you two?"

Uh-Oh, it's Dad and the Saturdays. I'm so busted; it's not even funny. I held my breath as Dad continued. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, I have a feeling that Ruthi sneaked out."

I hid in the bushes, they are prickly, they are uncomfortable, but they can't see me, while I can see them. I saw Drew ask Zani "Zani, what do you think?"

Zani if you sell me out, you are in so much trouble. I saw my boyfriend take a quick glance at the bush that I was hiding in before replying "Well, if, IF, Ruthi did sneak out, and I emphasize on if, it would be nearly impossible to find her. In fact, I could imagine that she'd sneak back before we return. My conclusion is that we don't know and we possibly would never know. After all, this is Ruthi. But if she actually did sneak out and got caught, I could hardly imagine how much trouble she'd be in."

I got the message, Ruthi return ASAP or else. Thank you Zani. The Saturdays walked away in one direction while, after it was safe I walked in the other direction. After a while I felt something thump me on the back. I turned around; ready to fight the evil demon chipmunk squirrel thing, but it wasn't there. Instead I saw Zani's skateboard with a note tied to it. I picked up the note and read. _Ruthi, we need help! Follow the skateboard- Zani. _"Follow the skateboard?"

Okay, Zani finally lost it. I knew it would happen sooner or later. But as I got on the skateboard it flew of in one direction with Rodeo following us, I just shrugged, "But how else can we live in this world of flying skateboards and evil demonic squirrels."

It was only when I got there I found out it was a trap. Seeing all of my family in no danger except for Zani, who's in danger of getting his butt kicked by yours truly, was a good clue. I got seated next to Zani who looked incredibly scared. Very smart. Dad came up to us. "As your father, I'm very mad you sneaked out, as your mentor, trainer and teacher of the Blackwell ways, I approve."

I gave him the puppy dog eyes. "Enough to get me out of trouble?"

He looked at me. "Nope, the good news is you have a trouble buddy."

I looked at Zani who probably was the only person who puppy dog eyed better then I did. Doesn't mean I forgave him, no matter how sad he loo- Wow, those eyes are blue, it's like somebody turned a cloudless summer day sky into a pair of contacts. No Ruthi, look away, look away. "Wow, I'm so happy. I never had a trouble buddy before."

"Ruthi, I'm sorry, Doc said if I helped find you he wouldn't punish you as badly."

Curse you Zani! Why must you be so sweet? "Zani, I'm mad at you, don't make me love you."

"Uh, Ruthi, please tell me that's Rodeo growling."

Zak adding causing me and Zani to look up. Out of the bushes came the villager's strange creature. It looked a lot like Rodeo, if you shrunk her down to the size of a dog and dyed her fur a little darker. Drew looked amazed "A baby golkin,"

I looked at Rodeo, "Rodeo's baby golkin. Can we have a moment?"

Me and Rodeo went over by ourselves. After I got her, I looked up golkin facts. Golkins can only bond with one person at a time and mother golkins bond with their babies. I took a deep breath. "Rodeo, you had the bond with the baby before you had it with me and I can take care of myself. So, I transfer the bond from with me to with the baby."

Rodeo looked at me sadly before taking the baby and leaving. I felt Dad put a hand on my shoulder and I turned around and hugged the closest person to me, Zani. He closed his eyes and hugged me back. He just whispered "I'm sorry."

I looked at Doc, who checked the x-rays. The rest of the Saturdays went on another mission and he stayed behind to look at my ankle. Unfortunately, because of the bite, I'm going to need a brace for my ankle from now on. Considering my day, I'm not surprised. I was surprised when the rest of the Saturdays returned, with Zani holding a box with holes in it. He took out a scrawny white cat with bandages on one of the front paws and on the tail, it was missing one eye and part of one ear. It was perfect. Dad smiled happily "Meet Curiosity Cat."

Doc looked at the kitten in front of him. "Drew, I thought you went with them to make sure they didn't get the first cat they saw. He's a mess!"

The cat's claws came out; it let out a battle cry and attacked Doc. Drew pulled it off Doc "Curiosity doesn't like being confused with a boy cat."

Doc got up. "It's a catastrophe!"

I took the cat and cuddled her, the short fur surprisingly soft. "Catastrophe Cat it is then."

That's the story. Now good bye and go away.

**Review or Catastrophe Cat gets sent back to the pound.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yo, sorry I'm late and all, but I got into this writing camp and I tried waiting for it, but I couldn't make it one more week. I'll try a couple chapters in nobodys POV**

**inara151- Don't worry I won't let that happen to her.**

**allycat18- At least they didn't try to eat you alive.**

**Number one fan- Yeah... hope this chappie is better.**

**Rain C. Frosty- Thank you, both for the compliment and the heads up on the new episode. I thought you were done with thoses posts for good. I'm glad your not.**

The redheaded girl ran across the endless void, allowing herself to feel triumphant. She had just escaped her father and his family while they were arguing about what to do with her. The pre-teen smirked, it was just like her father to underestimate her abilities, but she is very tricky just like the rest of her kind. She scowled; she hated the rest of her kind, if you could call them that. She knew she was superior to them, so how could they beat her so easily? The girl stopped and pondered looking at her father's two gem necklaces, one of, which had turned black, unlike the one that was still purple. She swore she saw her father's face reflected in the black one. The child mastermind started laughing evilly "Soon all the dimensions will fear the name of _Ruthless Van Rook. Mha ha ha ha! "_

"Ha ha ha, I win boys." The four boys, Fisk, Zak, Zani and Doyle look in despair at Ruthi, who was known as the video game queen for very good reasons, such as whooping the competitions butts, currently doing so at the Saturdays. Catastrophe Cat meowed and rubbed against Ruthi's leg. Doyle glared at his daughter. "Rematch, one on one."

"So eager to lose Dad?" Ruthi smirked at her father before pressing restart on the game. The Blackwells were surrounded by the starting music before it stopped and the screen went black. The kids and Doyle turned around to see a figure in swirling blue robes with two necklaces with purple crystals. Ruthi recognized the robes and asked "DD?"

"No." the figure unmasked himself, "Just the ghost of Ruthlesses past."

"Phantom!" Ruthi yelled happily and hugged the phantom Zani, who suddenly was not a phantom, almost squashing Cat. The Zani of her world felt more than a little jealous. Drew and Doc just walked into seeing double. A Zani sitting on the couch looking mad and a Zani in strange robes being hugged by Ruthi. Drew took offensive; pointing the Fire Sword at the Zani who was being hugged by Ruthi. "Get away from my niece, doppelganger! Ruthi, don't trust him, he's not Zani."

"Drew, the Zanis are only five feet away from each other and nothings melting." Doc pointed out. Drew didn't drop the Fire Sword. "Explain."

"Of course." The Phantom Zani nodded "This isn't my dimension, in my dimension, Ruthi's evil and killed me. Instead of just going to wherever spirits go I meet up with a multidimensional protector DD who is actually a Doyle, more on that later, asked if I wanted to save a different version of myself and I said yes. He took me to your dimension after Argost turned your Zani evil. I followed Ruthi and Zani; helping Ruthi recover from the sadness and helping your Zani fight back against Argost. I also led Ruthi to your Zani after he broke free and ran to Ruthi, but was too exhausted to search for her. After that DD asked if I'd help your Ruthi and two other Ruthis beat the evil Ruthi who's name is Ruthless Van Rook, again I said yes, so I gathered the spirits of those she killed and led them against her. Afterwards, DD took me back to the void and said instead of going to wherever spirits go that I'd help him with making sure everything's right in the dimensions. I said yes but before I could rename myself or get my tattoos, Ruthless escaped and stuck DD in one of his storage necklaces and came here."

"Wow." Zak said as Phantom collapsed on the couch from saying so much. "I never heard any body say that much at once."

"Oh, she also enlisted the help of a vampire and an evil version of you guys." Phantom added. Ruthi looked worried "It took me, Tech and Wyldde to defeat Ruthless and even then we barely won. Wait, can you summon them again?"

"I think I can do even better." Phantom nodded. He got up off the couch and with two waving motions opened a vortex. Zak peered in one; "I don't see anybo-ahh"

"ZAKY!" the brownish furred girl yelped before glomping him and turning into a more humanlike form. She sniffed the air and grinned before tackling Fisk who enjoyed the contact. "FURRY!"

"Yes, Wyldde, Furry. Now please get Doy-ell." Ruthi said to her furred counterpart. Wyldde tilted her head and said before running into the vortex "Kay."

"What was that?" Zak asked getting up, Phantom looked at him "Wyldde."

"I'll come, I'll come!" Out of the vortex stepped Doy-ell, wearing nothing but boxers, looking like he just got out of bed. He looked around and just stated "I will close my eyes, count to three and when I open them, this will all be gone, because I'm dreaming."

"One, two, three." Doy-ell opened his eyes to see the Saturdays, himself, a girl he never met before, and identical twin boys. "Before I understand any of this, I need some coffee. It's four a.m. on the other side of the vortex."

"Okay, now it's time for Tech." Phantom said closing the one vortex and opening another at the same time. This time Tech stepped out in full uniform along with a blonde man wearing a tuxedo and sunglasses. Doc looked from the stranger to Doyle to Phantom, "That's not Doyle, but I think that I could only stand two Doyles at once."

"To bad, Agent Rebel at your service." The man shook Doc's hand before taking of the sunglasses and wig to reveal Doyle. Tech looked around and held her hand up when Ruthi tried to explain. "I got it. Wyldde and me are here so you need our help with something, probably Ruthless. The guy in robes isn't DD, so she probably did something to him, plus you also need Doy-ell and Agent Rebel so Ruthless must have brought friends. What I want to know is why is it that when ever I meet you and Wyldde somebody is not fully clothed."

"Attention, idiots! This dimension is under new management!" They turned around to see Ruthless Van Rook with DD's necklaces around her neck, but with both of them black. Also with the Mondays and a vampire. He had pitch-black hair, skin as white as paper, but with blue eyes that rivaled Zani's. He was wearing black jeans and a black T-shirt with a skull on it. But try as he may, he just didn't fit in with the rest of them. Zak Monday grinned menacingly "I've been waiting for this for a while."

"Okay then, because I am a benevolent ruler, you and your family can deal with them." Ruthless waved one hand to the Saturdays giving the Mondays the signal. Before running off with the vampire. Zani grabbed his skateboard and jumped on it, flying around them before shooting aura at Fisk Monday, who grabbed the skateboard out from underneath him, but before he could fall Doyle grabbed him. Ruthi looked at her family weighing the odds. She reached her decision "Saturdays, Doyles, you take these guys down, Ruthless wouldn't send them after us if they hadn't gotten stronger or that they're just a distraction. Rest of you, with me. Time to play Buffy."

"Why isn't stuff melting?" Zak asked. "Last time stuff melted."

"Ruthless summoned us differently so no luck with that. And it looks like your little friends abandoned you. So much for family." Zak Monday stated while in a claw war with Zak. Doy-ell used a flashlight to distract Doc Monday into running him into the wall unfortunately Drew Monday caught him doing so and aimed her Fire Sword at her brother from another dimension. Thankfully she was tapped on the shoulder; she turned around and got punched by Drew Saturday. "I always wanted to punch her."

"Your Ruthlessness, we have a couple of followers, the girls and the similar boys." The vampire said to Ruthless "Take care of them, training wheels off. Suck out there blood, rip them to shreds I don't care how, just do it."

"But…" The teenage Undead was surprised. His mistress's look told him to do it or else. "Yes milady."

"I am sorry, but milady wishes you deceased, thou should make it easy for all efforts to do otherwise would be in vain." The young vampire said to the ragtag group consisting of a copy of his mistress minus the scar and less rude, a werewolf girl, a ghostlike child with chilling intelligence, and a pair of boys, identical with separate powers, both types extraordinarily powerful yet neither of them unable to fully wield them. It pained him to harm any of these children but he must for his mistress commanded it. He started with one of the boys, the one lacking the robe. Zani had absolutely no time before the vampire jumped him. The two of them started wrestling. Eventually the vampire asked Zani something "Can thou fashion a rapier using you're powers?"

"What?" The request was so strange that Zani had to ask. "Can thou wield thy aura into a sword?"

"I think so, why?" The vampire smiled "I have to kill thou, however I have a choice in how I destroy thou. I wish to duel, to kill you honorably, no vampire powers, no aura except for thy sword, no help from either thy friends or mine, just skills with the blade. Would thou accept my challenge?"

"If you don't hurt my friends during the duel, then I accept." Zani nodded, the vampire was giving him a chance. The vampire was bigger and stronger then him and he couldn't use his powers in that close of combat or he'd be fried too. Ruthi was shocked however. "Zani, you can't!"

"Ruthi, I have to, and you need to promise me that you and your friends won't interfere." Ruthi didn't get a chance to answer before Zani kissed her. All thoughts of protest disappeared from her head and she just whispered "Good luck."

"I'm ready." Zani said to the vampire, which pulled out a rapier. Zani collected his aura into a sword, which wasn't the perfect copy of a sword but will have to do. Both Zani and the vampire bowed and they began. The vampire had years of experience but Zani was able to hold his own. "You know if we just fought you would have won, hands down."

"I know, I wanted for you to have a chance for victory, however slim." There was something different about him, he was nicer that the Mondays and Ruthless put together, in fact if he wasn't trying to kill him, Zani might have liked him. "You're different than the others, why did you join Ruthless?"

"Well," the vampire looked around as if to see if Ruthless was there. "I'm helping that Ruthi hurt thy Ruthi to help my Ruthi."

"What does that mean?" Zani asked avoiding the vampire's blade. The vampire was starting to look nervous and Zani doubted it was from his fencing. "I can't say anymore, sorry."

"What's going on? Why aren't you all dead? I told you to kill them!" Ruthless apparently got bored with waiting for her vampire sidekick to return and went to check up on him. "Thou also said thy didn't care about how the deed was done milady, I chose my method as a duel."

"Just get over here." The vampire bowed his head to Zani as a sign of dropping out of the duel, then went to Ruthless's side. She held out the smoke mirror of Tezcatlipoca and said to the vampire. "Touch it."

"Okay…" the vampire placed a hand on the mirror and suddenly another hand grabbed it. Ruthi and her friends looked in horror as another vampire appeared out of the mirror, until Ruthi remembered that the doppelgangers are the opposites of their counterparts and the vampire was evil. Ruthi smiled as she yelled " Hey Ruthless, you screwed up, the vampire's bad so the doppelganger's on our side!"

"Yeah, none of that sentence is correct." Ruthless said nonchalantly. The doppelganger then threw the vampire aside and then tried to punch Ruthi. Meanwhile the vampire got up and ran over to Ruthless, wide-eyed. "We had a deal, where is Nocturne?"

"Oh yeah, I lied, bad habit." Ruthless held up a jar with a lead stopper and a strange mist inside it. "You're not getting your girlfriend back."

"What?" Zani asked, the words that the vampire said ringing in his head. _I'm helping that Ruthi hurt thy Ruthi to help my Ruthi. _Ruthless must have this Nocturne girl held hostage somewhere and forced the vampire to help her. But Ruthless wasn't done talking. "I'm not done talking, see, Ruthi brought up to my attention that she has a Zani and that's why she won. Sadly mine was unavailable, so I searched for a perfect replacement, and you're the closest thing, except for personality, so… I captured your little Nocky and made you make me a better version of you. But there were some complications, like when this feathery dude tried to stop me from reaching you,"

"Pol! You little… How could you? You… you." the vampire stuttered, shocked at Ruthlesses cruelty. "Don't worry, he's not dead. Yet. I just sucked her into my other necklace. But he was annoying, going on about being your guardian angel and that he swore to always protect you. Lame. Later."

"I can't believe it." The vampire sat down and started crying. Everybody was silent until Phantom raised up a card. "Found him."

**Review or we won't find out who the vampire is.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Sorry everybody, I've been real busy, but this is three times as long as normal so it evens out.**

**Rain C. Frosty- Yep, and I have to defeat her.**

**Hatenko123- Mine too. I may be a super genius, but this is making my head spin.**

Everybody stared at Phantom, except the vampire. It was Tech who broke the silence. "Yes, now that we know he's not bad, so it really doesn't matter. I say we just ask him his name."

"Skylander. My name is Skylander and I'd rather tell my own story then have a complete stranger tell it." Skylander's voice had lost its Shakespearean accent. Wyldde looked at him. "Doy-ell, Pol?"

"She means you should start with Pol." Tech clarified. Skylander looked in the distance and stated "It started on Halloween night, nine years ago."

_Little Skylander was excited. His parents had finally agreed he was old enough to come with them to the human world. Skylander noticed a man yelling something. "Come and see the bird boy! Half falcon, half child, all hideous abomination!"_

_The young boy wanted to see for himself, so he got his parents to go and get tickets. That was the reason they were there, to find inhuman people and bring them where they belonged. When Skylander opened the curtains he saw the bird boy and gasped. Not because the boy was horrible but the conditions he was kept in were. He was being kept in a rusty, cramped birdcage with little room to move. The boy himself probably weighed less than Skylander despite being around three years older. His arms doubled as wings, with feathers coming down from the underside of his arms but, the once bright red feathers were clipped, to prevent flight, the bird boy also had a feathery red Mohawk instead of hair. He also had talon hands and feet, which while flesh colored, only had three digits, which were filed down. It was obvious that was so he couldn't fight back. He didn't, however have a beak; he also was wearing tattered shorts that did nothing to protect the boy from the cold October night. The bird boy was just leaning against the far side of the cage, but he was doing nothing to stop the gawks and the taunts. But there was a stubborn spark in his eye, that said 'I don't care that you think I'm weird, I am awesome and I know it.' But the boy still looked so sad and hungry that Skylander pushed himself to the front of the crowd and offered the bird boy his candy bar. The boy was shocked but came closer to Skylander and hugged him, taking the candy and whispering in his ear "My name is Pol's and this is the first bit of human kindness I've received in five years."_

_Skylander laughed a little, Pol's feathers tickled. Suddenly the man from earlier was back. He grabbed the candy from Pol's talons and stuck a syringe in Pol's neck. Pol went limp, and his now glazed eyes lost that spark. Skylander's father approached the man who seemed to be more of a monster than poor Pol. "Did you just drug that young boy?"_

_"No, I sedated a monster, who was attacking your kid. It's one of the ways I secure safety around such a dangerous beast." Skylander's dad looked at the 'dangerous beast' who was leaning against his cage barely awake. Skylander was the one who defended his new friend. "No, I just wanted to give Pol my candy bar, and he gave me a big hug!" _

_"'Pol' is a beast and shouldn't eat chocolate, I however am not, so I'll take that." Skylander was about to correct him when his mother put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry sweetie, we'll come back later."_

_Skylander knew that come back later meant come back after it's closed and rescue the poor boy. So he waved goodbye to Pol who, slowly waved back, with the spark back, dimmer but back. _

_They returned late at night, after the civilians were all gone. Skylander was curious about the vial his father gave him. "Sky, this is the antidote to the drug that vile man gave to your friend, I need you to give it to him."_

_Skylander nodded, this was very serious. He made his way over to Pol's cage and was surprised to see the man, who was yelling at the drugged boy. "Do you know what you cost me with your stunt? I'm lucky that the brat's parents didn't sue!"_

_To Skylander's horror the man slapped Pol, who was to drugged to do anything other then turn the cage so his back was facing the man. Unfortunately that meant the man could see Skylander, with his mouth open for the man to see. He tried to cover his mouth with his scarf again, but it was no use. The man saw his fangs. "You're a vampire! I guess now I have a new attraction."_

_"No, now you have a problem. Sky, give Pol the antidote!" Skylander looked at his mother and father before running over to Pol's cage. Sticking his hand through the bars he poured the clear contents of the vial into Pol's mouth. Instantly the glazed look in Pol's eyes disappeared and was replaced with confusion. Skylander realized this was probably the first time in a long time that Pol wasn't drugged. The man realized what the little vampire had done; he grabbed a syringe and was about to drug Pol again when a knife was thrown, missing his face by less than an inch. Skylander's mother smiled "I won't miss again. Sky, go grab your friend."_

_Skylander tried pulling the bars apart but couldn't. He felt another pair of hands move his to a different part, where the bars were farther apart. He looked at Pol who finally made sense of the situation. Together both boys pulled as hard as they could. Skylander's father saw what the boys were doing and came over to help them. All three together managed to make a gap big enough for Pol to squeeze through. Pol managed to stand up and tiredly walked over to where the syringe was dropped. He picked it up and managed to stick it in the man's neck. The man collapsed. Pol's knees buckled, he just used too much energy. Before he could fall over he was picked up. He looked up to see Skylander's dad, who held him gently, as if Pol was his own son. Pol looked at the man before looking at Skylander himself. The young vampire smiled "Don't worry, you're in good hands now!"_

"Pol was adopted by my Mom and Dad. Even before they died, Pol always looked after me. We always joked that he was my guardian angel. Why didn't I realize it before? There's no way she could've got to me without going through Pol!" Zani put a hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, we already have a reason to kick Ruthlesse's butt, now we have more of an incentive and an new ally."

"Yeah, you do." Skylander pulled himself up and pulled out his rapier. Wyldde sniffed the air and gasped "Doyle in danjar!"

"Hey, Ruthi you better go," Tech stated "If she pronounced it Doyle that means it's yours, she calls hers 'Doy-ell'"

"While I am not excited to explain to the Saturdays my story, I do think we should all go." Skylander shrugged, but Ruthi had already run off. "Wow, she is Nocturne."

Ruthi was right, the Mondays have gotten stronger. For some strange reason that Doc will have an explanation for later, when Zak Monday used his cryptid powers, Doyle also got affected. Ruthi and the rest of her group arrived to see this, well those who weren't affected, who were just Ruthi and Phantom. Ruthi turned to Doc "Sense when were vampires cryptids?"

"Science doesn't believe in them, same with psychics. But I didn't know that they counted" Doc replied, Ruthi thought of some thing. She whispered something to Phantom who nodded. Ruthi ran over and started yelling at the Mondays. As soon as all of them were distracted Phantom opened a portal into another dimension. Another portal opened behind Zak Monday, an arm came out and grabbed the Fang. Immediately all those Zak Monday was using his power against went back to normal. Near immediately the Mondays realized what was going on. Doc and Drew Monday ran through the portal only to have it close after them. Phantom ran out of his other portal and closed it just before Doc and Drew Monday escaped, still holding the Fang. He threw the Fang before yelling "Skylander, catch!"

Skylander caught the weapon. Komodo Monday yelled at him before Wyldde started biting him with her really sharp fangs. "Miserable fanged boy! Give us back the Fang. Ai yi yi! That stings."

"Oh, you want it back?" Skylander asked before his face darkened. "I want my brother and my girlfriend back."

Skylander threw the Fang up in the air before slashing it to bits with his rapier. Ruthi smirked "Go Skylander, you roc- ahh!"

Ruthi didn't get to finish her sentence because Zon Monday grabbed her by the back of her jacket and flew her up into the air. There was a mixed chorus of 'Ruthi!' by some of those on the ground. But one voice she knew and loved floated above the rest. "Put her down."

Ruthi looked at saw her boyfriend on his skateboard floating about the same height as Zon Monday. The cryptid dropped Ruthi and swerved to attack the psychic. Ruthi closed her eyes and waited to feel the ground hit her, but it didn't. What she did feel was a familiar and warm embrace. She opened her eyes to see her boyfriend's sky blue eyes. Zani smiled and said "No matter how low you fall, I'll always be there to catch you."

"That was extremely corny, Zani." Ruthi replied but smiled and kissed her knight on shining skateboard. The two didn't stop kissing even when Zon Monday attacked. Zani and Ruthi just shot her together, Zani with his powers and Ruthi with her laser gun. Meanwhile, on the ground, Zak Monday was getting his butt whooped by Zak Saturday, Skylander, Doyle and Tech. Fisk Monday was being destroyed by Agent Rebel, Drew, Doc and Fisk. Wyldde was able to put away her hatred of Komodo Saturday to beat Komodo Monday along with Doy-ell. After all of them were defeated, Phantom summoned a portal to where the Mondays came. Doc smiled a bit "Well, that takes care of them, now all we have to deal with is the devil's spawn."

"My girlfriend is a demon and I find that comment very offensive!" Skylander said angrily. Doc sighed "I mean all we have to worry about now is Ruthless."

"And the doppelganger," Tech added. Doc looked at her, "Theirs another doppelganger?"

"Yep and he's my kind of guy." Everybody looked to the source of the voice. Wyldde sniffed and growled "Ruthless,"

"And Groundlander." Skylander added noticing how the ceiling was dripping. True to the signs, Ruthless and Skylander's doppelganger, which was dubbed Groundlander, were there. "Ruthless, let them go!"

"Hmm, I'm thinking, I'm thinking. Nope, it's too fun." Ruthless smiled wickedly. "You know what else is fun? Groundlander, attack them!"

"Why should I do what you say? I'm stronger and a vampire." Phantom smiled realizing Ruthlesse's mistake. "What! You dare disobey Ruthless Van Rook! I brought you here."

"He's the anti Skylander, who's fiercely loyal to Nocturne, so obviously he's not going to listen." Phantom whispered to the rest of the group. Ruthless tried another tactic. "You know, they're probably making fun of you over there."

"WHAT!" Groundlander yelled angrily, Phantom flinched "Unfortunately, he's not that bright. We better run."

"You're all dead meat!" Groundlander yelled, Ruthi had an idea. "Hey dad, how about you, the Saturdays and your duplicates go because YOU WERE THE ONES WHO MADE FUN OF HIM. Oops, did I say that out loud?"

The Doyles and the Saturdays got the clue but Groundlander didn't. He charged after them as they ran to the living room. Ruthless scowled at the six in front of her. "Cleaver, very cleaver. Except for the fact you don't have your family to save you."

"Since when did we need that?" Zani countered. Ruthless smiled cruelly, "Yes, you never needed that, _Aura,_ maybe because you never had it. If your parents really cared about you then why hadn't they found you yet?"

"Or how about you, _Vanessa?_ Tell me, how did it feel to have your parents abandon you to the Secret Soldiers at the age of two, then be locked up in a room for four years?" Ruthless looked at Phantom "Oh Skylar, why did we break up? Oh yeah, I killed you! But I would've dumped you either way."

"Don't listen to her!" Skylander shouted to no prevail. Ruthless looked at him next. "Skylander, Skylander, do you really think they should trust you? You did work with me. And what would your dear brother think? How about your dearest Nocturne? I could imagine their reaction when they find out what you did."

"Wyldde, your name does suit you, you are nothing but a wild animal after all. I'm surprised you can even speak your so dumb." Ruthi braced herself. Zani was just about ready to cry, Tech looked like she wanted to rip her parents to shreds, Phantom seemed to be considering suicide, Skylander looked ashamed that he was still alive and Wyldde was going wild. She wasn't getting off so easy. Ruthi stared Ruthless straight in the eyes. "Just get it over with. But there's not a insult you can use that I haven't heard."

"Why should I insult you? It would be like insulting myself. You and I are identical, but what I don't get is why you would lower yourself to your family's standards when you and I both know you can go above and beyond them. You're greater than this Ruthi, join me and I'll show you." Ruthless held out her hand. Ruthi looked at her hand and was just about to take it when she remembered something from long ago.

_She was three years old and she saw a six year old steal a cookie from a four year old during recess. She snatched the cookie from the six-year-old and gave it back to the four-year-old but she got caught and had to sit in the corner. She told her mom about it when she got home and her mommy said, "Tri, you use bad methods but for a good purpose. Some people don't understand that but you do. But don't ever forget that."_

"Thanks Mom." Ruthi whispered. She looked at Ruthless who was still waiting for her answer. "Ruthless, I must admit we are similar. I cheat, I lie, I steal, I play dirty, I'm bad just like you, but unlike you, I admit it. You keep thinking what you do is right and the rest of the universe is wrong, but I know what I do is wrong and I also know that I have a good purpose. To stop nutjobs like you from taking over the world."

"I know I should've just insulted you." Ruthless muttered, Ruthi turned to her depressed friends. She kissed Zani. "Zani, your family does care about you, both your real ones and us. Tech, if you never were with the Secret Soldiers, would you have met Rebel? Phantom, if she didn't break up with you, you would've broken up with her. Skylander, Pol and Nocturne will be happy to know you love them so much you put aside your values and worked for a psychopath to save them. And Wyldde, you were the one who figured out how to defeat Ruthless, could a simple animal do that?"

Ruthi watched as her friends realize she's right. Except for Skylander, who still was struggling. Well if she couldn't convince him, she knew the two who could. "Hey Wyldde, I think Skylander needs a family reunion."

Wyldde nodded and tackled Ruthless, tearing off the necklaces and smashing the jar. Instantly smoke rose from the cracked jar and formed a teenage girl. Her hair was crimson, the same shade of red as her skin and her eyes were golden and catlike. Two small horns sprouted on her forehead like a baby goats horns and a long thin tail. She looked really mad at the world. "I heard everything. I saw everything and I'm disappointed in you, Skylander. How could you think we'd be mad at you for trying to save us?"

"Little blonde boy, use the necklaces to bring Pol back so he can drop the evil brat out the window." Nocturne ordered before walking over to her boyfriend who was smiling sheepishly. Phantom took the pendants and muttered a few words from an unearthly language. The necklaces glowed before filling the room with smoke. A screech filled the air and a voice said, "I always wondered why there's always this smoke."

"Pol!" Skylander exclaimed happily after the smoke cleared, thanks to Pol's wings. Pol had grown much in nine years. He was younger than Doyle, about nineteen. But he did look very similar. Pol had limited clothing options, but a tank top and shorts fit reasonably well. But with his feet, the only shoes available are flip-flops. While the smoke was clearing Ruthless tried to escape but failed obviously because she was being held by Pol's talon. He still hadn't landed yet. Pol looked around and sighed "Mammals. It's always mammals."

After sucking Ruthless and Groundlander into his necklace, DD sunk onto the couch. Skylander noticed Pol was still flying. "You can stop flying now, Pol."

"No I can't the nasty redheaded brat hurt my foot." Drew looked at him "Well, I've treated birds and I've humans, so helping you shouldn't be a problem."

"So to recap today, I got beaten by a little human girl, sucked into a piece of jewelry, had my little brother rescue me and now a strange lady is looking at my ankle. Just another day in the life of a birdman." Pol stated yawning then went to the living room. DD looked at the clock. "Whoa, I better get everybody home!"

"You better wait tell morning." Doc said then pointed to the floor. Wyldde was asleep rolled into a ball, while Tech sucked her thumb. Skylander, Pol and Nocturne were asleep with Pol's wings spread out as a makeshift blanket. Agent Rebel, Doyle and Doy-ell were leaning against each other and snoring in harmony. Ruthi and Zani claimed the couch and were asleep side by side. Zak was asleep on Fisk's lap; Komodo was asleep on Zak's lap. And finally Phantom was using his cloak as covers. DD shrugged and said "See you in the morning."

Doc went into the living room to check on the kids when he heard a thud at the window then three short taps. He opened the curtains and almost burst out laughing. Squashed against the window was Pol. Pol did not feel the same way Doc did. "Open the window."

After a chaotic breakfast and DD's return, Drew wanted to do one thing. Doc wanted to find Cat before she lived up to her name. He spotted the white cat walking away from the airship with… Are those the keys? Doc chased after Cat trying to get the keys to the airship back. "Everybody say cheese."

"Cheese." Drew looked at the photo, which showed the five Doyles; Pol, Doyle, Agent Rebel, DD, Doy-ell, in the back row, the four Ruthis; Nocturne, Ruthi, Tech (being held up by Wyldde,) in the next row was the three Zanis; Skylander, Zani, Phantom, next was Fisk and Komodo and then there was Zak, but in the background was Doc chasing Catastrophe Cat, who had the keys to the airship. "This will be our Christmas card."

**Review or I won't write!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Okay, just for those reading who like Hannah Montana, do not feel offeded, it's just that I doubt Ruthi would be a fan. Also I have about five more chapters left of this story and I'm back to POV's. Also, next chapter, one of the Sisters get a dance with Doyle! **

**Rain C. Frosty- Which part, was it the mid air kiss, the sleeping scene or any other parts.**

**NightLifeLover- That could be one of the best reviews I've gotten. Except, the name's Ruthi. R-U-T-H-I.**

**Demidchipmonkgirl5000- Thanks! Some say it's a bit confusing.**

"Please Zani? For me?" Those are the deadliest, most seductive words ever spoken. It's common knowledge that Ruthi can make me do just anything by saying those four words. But Doyle shaking his head violently and the fact that Ruthi's friends are the ones who organized the party were both good indications that I shouldn't go. _Ruthi's _friends, who think I broke her heart and hate my guts. But when I tried to refuse her request for me to go with her to the Sisterhood of Outcasts' 'Halloween in summer' party, all that came out was "Fine."

"Thanks Zani, now I have to ask Doc and Drew." Ruthi kissed me on the cheek before running off to ask the adults. Why must I love her so much? Doyle shook his head "You're a dead man, Lover Boy."

"I know." We both discussed how I'd die and which one would kill me, and then Ruthi came in looking depressed. Maybe I had a chance after all. "Did Doc forbid me from going to the party?"

"No, but I have to bring Zak and Fisk and make sure there's an adult there too." She sparked up and looked at Doyle hopefully. But he answered before she could ask. "No."

"Please, you can wear that costume you like." Doyle thought for a minute before saying, "Okay, I'll do it."

Next thing I know I was blindfolded with Ruthi pushing me. Then the blindfold was taken off and I saw Doyle, Zak and Fisk. It was a costume party so Fisk could blend in. I saw Kayter as a boxer, Straight-Edge as a ninja, Ally a princess and Rowan as a… kitsune? "I don't have a costume."

"We have a costume for you." Ally said, adjusting her tiara. I remembered who I was talking to. "What is it?"

"A vampire, now go change." Rowan commanded, handing me a bag. Straight-Edge and Kayter escorted me to a changing room. As soon as I closed the door, I opened the bag and saw the dress. It was a sleeveless slinky red thing with a slit on one side and probably showed a lot of cleavage. There was also a long black wig and some plastic fangs. No way. "I'm not wearing this!"

"We're here to make you wear it!" Kayter swung open the door and she and Straight-Edge came in and locked the door. Kayter grabbed my vest and shirt and pulled both things off at once before sticking the fangs in my mouth. Straight-Edge pulled of my pants leaving me in my underwear, then pulled the dress over me. This is so wrong on so many levels. Kayter put the wig on me then held back my arms. I squirmed trying to escape whatever came next. Straight-Edge pulled out a tube of black lipstick and other beauty products. Despite my struggling she managed to make me look like a very pretty vampire. I ran out of there to see Doyle as a cowboy. He looked at me for a second then laughed loudly. "That is so wrong! Zani you are not an autumn. You're definitely a winter."

"Doyle!" I can't believe it; he should be helping me! Doyle stopped laughing long enough to say "Don't worry, you're a very pretty girl."

"That's it." I walked back to the dressing room but bumped into Zak who was a bed sheet ghost. Why couldn't I wear that? Zak looked surprised "Who are you? I thought there was five sisters?"

"I'm the one that shares the bathroom with you." I didn't look to see his reaction; I just walked past him and went to the changing room. I looked all around but I couldn't find my normal outfit. "You stole my clothes!"

"No, the girls did that." Doyle picked me up and carried me kidnapped princess style with me kicking the whole way. He put me back in the main room. Ally stopped me from exiting. "Just wait until you see Ruthi."

I was about to ask when I saw her. She had on a yellow sequined tank top that showed more cleavage and had more padding then my dress as well as showing her stomach. Her miniskirt was hot pink with a slit. Her high heels looked like they hurt as much as mine. She was wearing a long blonde wig, but despite the clothes or the make up or the wig there was no mistaking those bright green eyes. That was Ruthi and she looked beautiful. I found my self speechless. "Ruthi… girly… wow."

"I know, this is ridiculous! But you look, wow. When Rowan said a vampire I thought you were off the hook, but Zani… girly…wow." Ruthi said the first part in a sigh, but it was obvious the last part mocked me. I put my hands on my hips and said, on a whim "I am the Countess, umm…"

"Zanira!" I looked at Doyle who gave me a thumbs up. I shrugged, why not? I restarted "I am the Countess Zanira! I have come to suck all the fun from this party, for I am the living undead! I have no soul!"

"Beware Countess Zaniria! For I have less of a soul than you! I am Alexis Texas!" Ruthi shouted before flipping her hair. The wig flew of and landed on Fisk's head. I nearly swallowed my fangs from laughing so much, just like everybody else. Well except for the fang part of course. The Sisterhood had a strict rule that only one of every costume. Or at least that's what Ruthi told me when I asked if I could be a sheet ghost like Zak. We all laughed even harder when Fisk started singing 'The Seven Things I Hate About You' We were all just about to die of laughing when Rowan yelled loudly that it was song time. She also made Fisk give Ruthi back her wig. Pity, it looked good on him. When I asked Ruthi what Rowan meant Ruthi pointed at a boombox and a microphone. Rowan was currently singing a so-so version of 'I Will Survive!' But my well-trained musical ear caught her singing "She will survive!"

"Are all of them doing singing songs to make me feel guilty?" I asked Ruthi before she went up. Ruthi shrugged, "Probably, but don't worry. You got one Sister on your side."

"Kayter?" I joked. Ruthi laughed then blew me a kiss before making her dedication. "I'd like to dedicate this song to the boy, well currently girl, but continuing who loves me so much he faced down a gang, outsmarted a evil trickster, risked my aunt's, uncle's, and Dad's anger, kept up with that really nutty scene, and most importantly, stood by me this whole party, despite my best friends misguided efforts to separate and or humiliate him. This was the first song we ever sang together, but not the last. This was before we were both sure of our emotions, before Aura or Zani or Zaniria. The point is it doesn't matter if you call yourself Billy Bob, as long as you're still the cute junkyard boy I fell in love with. And now, Let's get movin', into action!"

I have never felt more in love with Ruthi in my life. She reminded me about all I did for her and all she did for me out of love. I did face down Argost and Munya, outsmarted a kitsune with gender issues, braved Doc, Drew and Doyle's anger, kept up with our crazy dimensional battle, and withstood this party of death. But Ruthi was prepared to defeat Van Rook all by herself, worked for weeks to find me a ride, saved my life even though she knew the jetpack didn't have enough power for us both, and stayed behind on for a mission on her birthday just to wait for me to wake up. Point is our relationship has withstood so much, that no insane party will break us up. When Ruthi came down I embraced her and kissed her like I've never kissed her before. She realized what I meant and kissed me back, proving that nothing will break us up, ever. Well, until Drew cooed "Aw, that's so sweet! Who cares if you love another girl?"

"Oh, come on!" We broke up, and looked at Drew, who was dressed like a witch and Doc who wasn't wearing a costume. Try telling that to the rest of the Sisters, who were trying to guess what he was, much to Doc's dismay and Doyle's amusement. "Now girls, isn't it obvious? He's a mad scientist. Oh and Drew, the vampire is known as the Countess Zanira, but known to the mortals as Zani. And the blonde is international pop star, Alexis Texas! Who is secretly Ruthi Blackwell."

"And you're a… cowboy." Drew responded. Rowan looked at Drew suspiciously. "How did you find us?"

"A lack of trust." Doyle answered, pulling out a small device. He ran it by Zak, and it beeped right when it reached Zak's bottom. "You put a tracking device in his underwear?"

"Didn't you install one in Ruthi's arm? And what is that thing?" Drew asked Doyle who smirked. "It's Ruthi, Ruthi! It's not a lack of trust; it's so I'd know which jail she was in! And the thing is a metal detector, so that when Ruthi went on a field trip, I'd know if she was going to try and animate all the dinosaurs in the museum… again."

"Mr. B, it's your turn to sing. Oh, and the two of you are going to have to sing too." Kayter said, then led Doyle to the stage. I already know what Doyle's going to sing, but I really hope he doesn't give that dedication. "I'd like to dedicate this song to my family. When you kicked me out, all I could hear is this song."

"Doyle likes country?" Doc said in amazement and amusement, before listening to the lyrics. The song he chose was 'The Outside' by Taylor Swift. It's about how the singer is always not a part of it, but maybe it's better that way. She was probably talking about relationships, but not in Doyle's case. When I first heard about Doyle's musical taste I was surprised, but it actually fits on so many levels. First, there's Carrie, who obviously liked country. But then, you see that most country songs pretty much fit his life, unintentionally. It's sad but true. Back to reality, Drew hugged Doyle, because Doyle obviously didn't tell his family how he felt. Ruthi motioned it was my turn to sing. I went to the mike and said, "I'm not going to sing anybody else's song. A while back, I wrote a song for Ruthi and tried to find the right moment to sing it. I think now is the moment."

"No, it's not." I turned my head and felt the shivers down my spine. Akami the kitsune was back. "Did you invite her! Cause that is the one thing that could make this party more horrible!"

**Review or you won't find out who dances with Doyle**


	29. Chapter 29

**Okay, to recap. Last chapter, Ruthi dragged Zani to her friends crazy party, they forced him to wear a dress, and when it couldn't get any worse, Akami the kitsune returned.**

"Hello, boys and girls. Am I to late to party?" Man I hate that kitsune. Rowan and the rest of the Sisters glared at Akami, and the queen of misfits yelled. "Hey, you're not welcome here! Only one of each costume aloud!"

"Is that so? Well then, I got to go change." Akami smirked and I noticed the difference between her smirk and Ruthi's. Ruthi's smirk was softer, and while not gentle, it was full of confidence and often paired with a mischievous glint in her eyes. Akami's however, was harsher, and while Ruthi's showed confidence, Akami's reflected her massive egotism, the mischief was replaced with malice. Akami placed her hand on my chest and pushed, but all that accomplished was me falling over. She grabbed me by my hair and pulled, forcing my wig to come off. She looked confused for a second before recognizing me. Akami roared in anger and pinned me up against the wall, before yelling "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Hey who's the crazy chick with Ruthi's guy?" Kayter asked. Doc was quick to respond; only his response wasn't so good. "She was… part of the gang Zani was in. She had major lust for him, which is why she got mad when they broke up."

"No." Everybody's eyes swiveled around to look at me, but I didn't care. All the anger, the pain I felt, now was the time to let it out. "I'm sick of these charades. I don't care if the Sisters know. I can stand the costume, and the games are pretty fun, but what I can't stand is all the hate. Ruthi's friends all despise me, and that's bad enough, but I did nothing wrong. I can stand the pain of them hating me, but I can't stand the pain Ruthi feels. It hurts me even more than everything else in this insane party does. But no more."

"Here comes the Psychic Psycho." Doyle muttered, but I didn't here him. I was there, but not there at the same time. I could see, hear, feel and taste everything in the room, and past that, but I couldn't move of my own free will. My body was running on pure instincts. Akami screamed and let go of me, her hand burned. Ruthi looked at the Saturdays and called out "I'll get the Sisters outside, you guys try to calm down Zani."

"What is going on?" The princess, Ally I think, screamed as Ruthi pushed her and her friends out the door. In when in the Psychic Psycho state, when your mind wanders, it really wanders. I only wondered about Ruthi and just like that, I was mentally right next to her. "-ink that Zani was having fun? Considering that you made him feel so mad he went Psychic Psycho, it's easy to say he wasn't! Do you know the last time he went Psychic Psycho was when he thought I had died? You made him that mad!"

"And we're all sorry about that Ruthi, but we thought he was a cheater and a gang-member. Is there anything we can do?" It was Straight-Edge who said that, and for the first time, she had a sad expression on her face. Ruthi regained her smirk and said "Yep, now what we have to do is pla-"

"Doc! Don't hit him! That's Zani! We need to calm him down, not hurt him!" Drew yelled and I realized that Doc's punch knocked me back into my own body. Sometimes I really don't like Doc. Doc was about to protest when Ruthi and the Sisterhood ran back in here. They ran straight past all the fighting, and ran to the boombox. Ruthi grabbed the mike. "This here is a very special song, dedicated to the boy who made this our song. This is Into the Night, by Nickelback."

"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell, It was love from above, that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands." Ruthi sang beautifully along with the singer and everybody looked at her, amazed that Ruthi could sing without a drop of anger in her voice. This was our song! I choose it because it was true. The rest of the Sisters sang as the chorus. "Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,"

"Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our face.  
She was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
The room left them moving between you and I.  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night.  
And we sang..." Ruthi sang the second part of our song and my heart was soaring. And the Sisters were a perfect chorus, it was impossible to pull out one voice from the other three.  
"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing.  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night."  
"Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above that could save me from hell.  
She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
And the devil himself could be pulled out of me.  
There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands.  
And we sang..." Everyone forgot they were fighting and stared at the five girls standing on the makeshift stage, singing to the beat of a different drummer. This time, I could pull a voice out from the rest, because Ruthi was singing with them.  
"Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
We're singing...  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night.  
Ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh)  
And we danced on into the night.  
(And the voices bang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night.  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night."

"Thank you Springvale!" Ruthi shouted like a rock star and stagedived. I ran forward and caught her, because for a stagedive to end well you need an audience of hundreds, not seven. She smiled and I smiled and we kissed, not even realizing I was out of Psychic Psycho mode. I don't even know when I changed back. We heard a blasting noise and a fake yawning sound and we turned around seeing Akami and a busted boombox. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. Akami looked at us and asked bored "Five brats singing a stupid song and thinking everything is going to happen like they didn't do a thing? That only happens in musicals and bad fanfiction."

"You broke the boombox!" Kayter yelled angrily. The rest of the Sisters nodded angrily. And it appears planing an elaborate musical number was not the only thing they did outside. Apparently Ruthi figured this would happen. She didn't look surprised when Rowan pulled out a kantana, Straight-Edge had a pair of knives, Ally had a baseball bat with nails hammered in it, and Kayter didn't have anything, but I know that girl is wicked strong. I was about to help out when I blacked out, with the last thing I heard was. "Sisters stick together, and Outcasts fight back!"

"Zani, are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes to see Ruthi's, not forest, not emerald, and not neon green eyes. "I had the craziest dream."

"Was it the one where the marshmallow men steal your socks?" I looked left and screamed. The Sisterhood of Outcasts was standing there looking sheepish. "If it's the one where you're a psychic and your girlfriend's friends are sorry for not trusting her judgement and making your life rougher for you, that wasn't a dream."

"Well, at least one good thing came out of this. Now that the boombox is broken, I don't have to sing." Doc stated. The mischievous look on all the Sister's faces told him otherwise. "Excuse me, but isn't my turn to sing?"

"I'd like to dedicate this song to Ruthi," I said holding my guitar and desperately hoping no other crazy villain would interrupt me. This was the moment I was waiting for. "I was all alone in my zone, that fateful afternoon. Then you were there and I started to care, my guitar was out of tune." Then I changed the tempo of the song, making the chorus faster. "Then you looked at me, did you see? That my heart was racing, faster than fast. And I was wishing this moment would last. That I started blushing? And my thoughts were rushing. And in that moment's spur, my heart tellin' me to KISS HER!"

"We were siting shoulder to shoulder the temp was getting colder, that freezing winter day. You had a lot on your mind and I was trying to find, the right thing to say." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Straight-Edge walk over to Doyle and asked him something. "Then you looked at me, did you see? That my heart was racing, faster than fast. And I was wishing this moment would last. That I started blushing? And my thoughts were rushing. And in that moment's spur, my heart tellin' me to KISS HER!"

"We were staring up in the sky pretending we could fly, that wonderful moonlit night. You started to sing and I did that thing, that filled your eyes with light." I looked at Ruthi and saw that I was doing it again. I saw Doyle and Straight-Edge dancing together, to my song. I felt proud. "Then you looked at me, did you see? That my heart was racing, faster than fast. And I was wishing this moment would last. That I started blushing? And my thoughts were rushing. And in that moment's spur, my heart tellin' me to KISS HER!"

"We were staring at each other standing by another, your eyes full of hate. You threw a punch and I had a hunch, that I shouldn't ask for that date." I saw Ruthi stare up at my cheek, as if checking for scars. "Then you looked at me, did you see? That my heart was racing, faster than fast. And I was wishing this moment would last. That I started blushing? And my thoughts were rushing. And in that moment's spur, my heart tellin' me to KISS HER!"

"I was lying in a bed nearly dead, but you wouldn't let them touch my skin. But I wasn't asleep when you started to weep, when they told you what I'd been." This was the finale, the turning point. "Then you looked at me, and did I see! That her heart was racing, faster than fast. And she was wishing this moment would last. Ruthi started blushing? And her thoughts were rushing. And in that moment's spur, I listened to my heart and KISSED HER!"

"I titled that song Memory Lane, for everything in that song was true." I bowed my head, suddenly nervous. I knew I played good but it's hard following Nickelback. Then I heard clapping, only one person in the room wasn't clapping and that was Ruthi. I started to panic because I wrote this for Ruthi and if she didn't like it then all my efforts were poin- I had to stop talking because Ruthi jumped up on stage and kissed me passionately. Zak looked at Rowan and said "Wow, that was even better than whatever you guys sang. Who's Nickelback?"

"WHAT? You don't know who Nickelback is?" The Sisters gasped together and rushed Zak off to further his musical education. (Except for Ruthi, who was making out with me, and Straight-Edge, who clamped onto Doyle and wouldn't let go.) Me and Ruthi broke off long enough for me to say "I should write songs more often."

**Review or you will be cursed with a hundred years of homework!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Happy Belated Holloween! Who else saw the new episode? Epic, right? Sorry, about the wait, I got kinda sad because I've got like three chapters left in the story.**

Zani is like a brother to me. I think it's the fact we both have powers or something, I don't really know. But that's the reason I was worried when he refused to exit his room that day. We had to call in Doyle and Ruthi to help. Ruthi went in, then after a while, ran into my room and tore open my closet. I followed her nervously. She is Ruthi, after all. "What do you think you're doing?"

My only response was an angry glare from my insane cousin before she returned to tossing my clothes around. She found what he was looking for and ran out. I followed her because… she stole my clothes! I need to at least know what she wants with it! Ruthi ran back to Zani's room. She returned with Zani, who was wearing a blue hoodie with the hood up, wait… THAT'S MY HOODIE! Mom looked at Zani critically and asked, "Why are you wearing my son's clothes?"

Oh, he's in for it now. Zani stood on his toes and whispered something. Mom's eyes widened and she looked at Zani blushing slightly. What did he say? I looked at Fisk who shrugged. "Immaninaror?"

"Maybe later, for now lets see what he's up to. Komono, can you follow him?" Komono hissed his reply and scampered off. I went to see where the dynamic duo of Ruthi and Zani was up to when I heard Dad on the intercom telling us to all head to the airship. I saw Zani and Ruthi, Zani still wearing MY hoodie. "Why is he getting special treatment?"

"He's going through puberty. Man, Ruthi was a beast she goes threw it." I hadn't even noticed Doyle there. I was about to get him to teach me how to do that when we landed. Zani was already off, his skateboard floating inches above the ground. Show-off. I looked around after I got off and only saw thick woods. "What is going on!"

"It's a training exercise for you two." Dad explained gesturing to me and Zani. Zani didn't look so hot, but I couldn't help joking around. "Zani? You're joking, right? He doesn't even have a weapon! And, besides won't his puberty get in the way?"

How was I supposed to know that the vampire taught him how to sword fight? Or that the puberty made him like, super strong? Just as soon as a dispatched the aura sword for like the thirteenth time, the ground started shaking. I threw my hands up in defeat. "Okay, okay! You win!"

"That isn't me." Zani whispered his voice hoarse. He looked pale, even for him. The ground was shaking worse now, and a giant crack formed. Ruthi nearly fell in because of her weak ankle, but Zani grabbed her wrist and pulled her up. She smiled faintly and they were about to kiss when Zani dropped her in shock. I looked at where he was pointing, and if I were holding Ruthi, the results would have been the same. Argost emerged from the crack. Now, even though he's our archenemy and he tried to kill all of us on multiple occasions, that was still really, really cool. He grinned wickedly.

"Greetings and Bienviene, Saturdays." Zani looked like he was about to go Psychic Psycho, but with Ruthi holding his hand, he didn't say a word. Argost walked over to him and lifted his chin with his thumb. "You know, Munya's still recuperating from what you did to him, boy. Not a word from any of you? How sad."

"I got five words for ya, Argost. Back away from the Boyfriend!" Ruthi punched the host of WeirdWorld right in the jaw. He got back up and Doyle turned to me, thrusting an address book into my hands. "Take Zani and Ruthi and run."

"Why?" Doyle didn't have time to answer, when Argost pulled out a small red gem from his cloak. As soon as it was uncovered, it was like a giant vacuum, pulling everybody in. I hid behind a tree. I saw Ruthi and Zani trying to escape until Ruthi fell. Zani tried to get her up, but she pushed him into the bushes. Argost recovered the gem and laughed evilly before leaving. I ran over to the bushes to see if Zani was okay. He was physically, but mentally… He looked at me with teary eyes and asked sadly "Now what?"

I sunk to the ground, sighing, before I realized what I held in my hand. It was an address book, Doyle's address book! I stood up and headed to the airship. "Now we go get some help."

After I arrived I realized that neither me, nor Zani knew how to drive an airship. I started hitting my head against the wall when I heard Zani said "Catastrophe."

"Yes, I know this ended in a catastrophe, don't remind me." Next thing I know, I had something fuzzy put on my head. It was Catastrophe Cat, Ruthi's pet cat. I looked at Zani. "I think Ruthi left something else here too."

As it turns out, she did. It was a wheeled surfboard with a sail and an engine. I prodded it with my foot. It wobbled. I looked at Zani. "What is this thing?"

"The answer to all our problems. Get on." I hopped onto the… thing and Zani followed. "Ruthi calls it the Wind Surfer, model seven point two. She made it because she can't do anything with a jetpack."

"Wait, what happen to the other seven point one models?" I asked Zani, who was already pushing us off. "They were destroyed in fiery crashes, here we go!"

As soon as he pushed us off the edge the motor fell off. The reason we didn't fall too was the fact Zani was keeping this deathtrap floating using his aura powers. I took out the address book and guided him to his first stop. We landed at an average looking suburban house. Zani and me looked at each other, then I shrugged, and rang the doorbell. Instantly, we got snared by rope traps and were hung from the awning. Zani's hood fell down and I started laughing. Now I know why he took the hoodie. Zani had elf ears!

"Zak, this is not funny. I'm being serious here!" Zani yelled, his face as red as Ruthi's hair. But I was too busy to pay attention because I was laughing at his elf ears. I stopped when the door opened, because when I saw her open the door I wished Argost sucked me up in that crystal too. Straight-Edge smiled as she leaned in the doorway, twirling a butcher knife in one hand. "So boys, what can I do for you?"

**Review or I'll get sad again.**


	31. Chapter 31

**I AM BACK! Sorry for the big wait, but writers block sucks! I put in a new character, who is a few chips short of a Ruffles can. Whoever guesses who said what gets a price!**

**Mana Demonica- I doubt it, you'll see...**

We both stared at Straight-Edge before Zani yelled, "You could, oh, I don't know, LET US GO!"

Straight-Edge threw the knife and I flinched, waiting. I heard a thump and reopened my eyes. The butcher knife cut the rope holding Zani, causing the blonde elf to fall flat on the floor. I started laughing, but stopped when he used his aura to cut my rope causing the same result. Straight-Edge looked at Zani and asked "You look different. Did you part your hair differently or something?"

"No, he's an elf!" I laughed. It's not going to stop being funny. Zani crossed his arms "I can put my hood back on, but you will still be short."

"What does that mean?" I asked. Zani looked at Straight-Edge. "Why are you in Doyle's address book?"

"Um, I know that handwriting. This isn't Doyle's address book, it's Ruthi's." Straight-Edge clarified. She looked at us suspiciously. "Why do you have Ruthi's address book?"

We told her everything. After the Akami incident, Ruthi had to tell them everything, so she wasn't surprised. After careful consideration Straight-Edge had decided. "I'm coming with you."

"WHAT!!!" Zani and me yelled together. Straight-Edge shrugged. "I have a license."

While we tried to get around that logic we stopped when we saw Straight-Edge decked out with swords of all varieties. She grinned wildly. "So, who else is coming to the party?"

"We don't have anybody else." I admitted. The three of us thought until Zani had an idea. "Hey, didn't you talk about a girl who could steal better than even Doyle that lives in the Middle East?"

"Wati? You can't be thinking?" Yes he could, and with the vote two to one. Zani flew us back to the airship on Ruthi's deathtrap; I mean deathtrap seven point two. Straight-Edge actually could fly airships, although she always listens to music while doing so. Which is why we were listening to the radio when we landed. I looked at Straight-Edge, who was decked head to toe in weapons. "Maybe you should wait in the airship."

"So, how do we find her, Zak?" Zani asked. I shrugged and was about to say something when I spotted her. I waved her over. She ran over and hugged me. Zani snickered. I glared at him. "What's so funny? Besides your ears."

"Other than the irony that you always make fun of me and Ruthi and yet you have a girlfriend of your own, the fact that she stole your belt right out from under your nose."

I blushed furiously from embarrassment and Zani laughed. He bowed slightly and stated "My name is Zani. It is an honor to meet you, but we need your special skills."

"What the elf means is my family is in trouble and we need your help." Zani glared at me and explained the problem to Wati. "I should ask my dad if I could come."

"Well, she was charming." Zani said after Wati was out of earshot. I glared at him "Dude, you already have a girlfriend, why were you flirting with Wati."

"I wasn't flirting, I was just being polite. You should try it sometime." I stood on my toes to at least try to reach his height. "No! I'm eleven, I'm not supposed to be polite. I'm still just a kid, and so are you, so stop trying to act like a grown-up, because you're not!"

"So, you want me to act like a kid? Very well." Suddenly he tackled me. I grabbed his hoodie and pulled him down to my level. Soon we were in an all out fistfight. Something smooth and cold clinked around my wrist. I lifted my arm and Zani did the same. We stared at each other. Zani was the one who spoke. "Zak, why are we handcuffed?"

"Because you both need to stop fighting each other." I looked up and saw Straight-Edge and Wati staring down at us. We immediately got up, embarrassed. Zani attempted to aura the handcuffs off but failed. "Indestructible handcuffs?"

"Indestructible handcuffs, and Ruthi has the key." Note to self, kill Straight-Edge. We boarded the airship. Zani looked at the sky and mouthed something. I looked at him. "Phoning the mothership, elf?"

"I am trying to contact DD. You know, get some help from other dimensions. And I am not an elf." I laughed but when I looked out the window I saw the telltale portal open. "Hey elf, the mothership delivered."

"Don't worry, I got them." Straight-Edge's voice came out of the speakers as the airship jerked violently. The sunroof opened and our 'help' fell inside. It was Skylander, the vampire version of Zani and this new kid. At first glance I thought it was Tech. Same lack of any color, but he was a boy around my age, with the most un-Tech-like expression on his face and a really weird hairstyle. It was like a bowler cut but it covered almost half his face with two slits where you could see his eyes, which were wide and cheerful. He wore the same sort of uniform as Tech and he was holding a toaster. He put it down and it grew legs and a black band appeared above the lever. It jumped around the kid clanging and waving it's cord and plug like a dog's tail. The kid beamed at me. "Hey Zak, how ya doing?"

"Who are you?" I asked him. He blinked slightly before regaining that pearly white smile. "Don't you remember? I'm Thek, your best friend and Tech's big brother. And this is my pet toaster, Toaster."

"It's nice to meet you, Thek, and Toaster. My name is Zani." Zani introduced himself. Thek looked at him shocked, and pointed "You're an elf!"

"No I'm not an elf." Zani stated, but Thek still yelped "You're an elf!"

"Yes Thek. I'm an elf." Zani stated in the type of tone Tech uses. But Thek still gasped like this was all new to him. I looked at him "How can you and a genius like Tech be related anyway?"

"Well, one day my mom got really, really drunk and this guy took her to a motel and nine months later I came but my mom didn't want me because of my powers so she dropped me in the middle of the desert with a necklace that stopped my powers but about four years later she got really, really drunk again and-" He was stopped by Skylander putting his hand over his mouth. He looked at Thek. "Your mother should not have kids."

"You think? My real name's Vancouver. Plus she still drank when I was in her tummy, so I have problems up here." He tapped his forehead. Skylander patted the child on his head. "In my dimension, people do that too. If people like me get stuck in the human world, so we do rescue missions to help them. My big brother was found there. Maybe one day you can meet him."

"Hello, this is your Straight-Edge speaking. We will be landing and strategizing shortly. Thank you for flying Air Punk!" The speakers crackled. As the airship landed in a meadow everybody sat down in a circle, with Skylander holding an umbrella and grumbling about sunshine. Zani stood up, pulling me up with him. "Beings human and otherwise, we have banded here together for the sake of saving the Saturday family and to a lesser extent, the world. I can track down Argost, but first we must plan out what to do to use us all to our fullest potential. To do so I must ask each of you, what can you do?"

"I'm a expert with every type of blade."

"I am a very good thief."

"I control cryptids, which means every one here but Wati and Straight-Edge."

"I can wield my own aura."

"I can use the powers of night as well as good use of my rapier."

Soon it was down to Thek, Toaster and Catastrophe Cat. Straight-Edge looked at Thek "Okay kid, what can you and that kitchen appliance do?"

"Toast Toaster Toast!" With what seemed like it's equivalent to a bark, Toaster's little lever thing went down and an inferno of flames shot out of its two slots. It continued for a few more seconds then the lever came back up and with a small ding, two extremely burnt pieces of toast came out the slots. Everybody stared at the duo. Finally Skylander broke the uneasy silence. "Your sister has got to make me one of those. That's the way Nocturne likes her toast."

"Tech didn't make Toaster, I did." Wait, they have the same powers? I voiced my opinion but Thek shook his head. "I animate things. Make them live. Do what I say."

"Zak, we have our distraction." Zani patted Thek on the shoulder. Thek tapped his arm. "Mister Elf, what about the cat?"

"What about her? Cat is just a cat." I stated lying down Zani looked horrified "Zak don't!"

But it was too late. I lied down on Catastrophe Cat. But then I felt this queasy feeling in my stomach and Cat phased through me, unscathed. Zani broke the uneasy silence by saying. "Well, that helps things along."

**Review or you will never see Thek in action.**


	32. Chapter 32

**My story is nearing to it's end. I want to have it finished by Chrismas.**

**Number One Fan- Thek is known to be a little bit naive.**

**allycat18- Your wish is my command! I'm glad your back!**

Okay, I admit I shouldn't have been surprised about Cat, she is Ruthi's pet, after all. But come on! You try having a cat phase through you. As strange as that was, it got weirder, way weirder. Like, getting jumped by one of Ruthi's nut job friend wishing Zani a very happy unbirthday weird. That's because it did happen. Ruthi's wacko Sister with the nailed up baseball bat popped in on us when we were heading to the supply closet for some peace and quiet shouting "HAPPY UNBIRTHDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She really yelled it like that, I'm sorry to say. Zani didn't even open his eyes in surprise because he 'sensed it with his aura.' Stupid psychic elf. He didn't even warn me! How unfair is that! Not that I needed any warning, I just acted surprised so… She'd feel guilty! That's it! Zani sighed and opened his eyes, looking at her. "Ally, why are you here?"

"I came to wish Zani a happy unbirthday, that's all." Ally stated, smiling widely. I looked at Zani mouthing my question. Zani shrugged. A more important question came into my mind.

"How did you get here?" I asked shocked. The fact she managed to get past the security measures amazed me. Ally laughed a mixture between maniacal laughter and giggling that made me a bit uneasy. I thought for the millionth time, that Ruthi's friends were all a little of the rocker. "I sneaked aboard, awhile ago. You guy's never noticed?"

"We were a little busy," I muttered, blushing. Ally was staring at me in a way I really disliked. I had to think fast to buy myself enough time to escape. I noticed Zani had his hood up again. I pulled it down and started to run, shouting. "ZANI HAS ELF EARS!"

I wasn't able to get anywhere. I looked back and saw Zani, very angry, shaking his wrist. The one with the… handcuffs. Stupid Straight Edge punk. "Really Zak? Really? Is that how you deal with people, you are uneasy with? Automatically making another the center of attention while you slide back into the background? Is that the kind of person you want to be?"

"I-I… Stop that!" I shouted at Zani. He stared at me head on. "Stop what, Zak?"

"Stop acting like a therapist!" I was glaring at him but he still had that calm and focused look on his face. "No, I've been to therapists before. They just ask you 'and how does this make you feel' and write stuff on a notebook, very annoying."

"Stop doing that!" Zani rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Stop acting so mature! You're a kid like me!" Obviously this was a mistake. Zani's eyes flashed neon blue. "No I'm not! You have a real family, and all your memories! Nobody ever used you, or acted like you were dirt! You never starved or had the world against you! You always had a change of clothes and people to look after you when you got sick. You have to be mature to live like I had to! Just ask Doyle."

"Don't you dare compare yourself to Doyle! He had it much worse than you did! You saw his hands. And it's not like your still living like that anymore. And we all know you got dealt a bad hand in life." A new voice entered the conversation. "I didn't know that."

We both looked. It was Thek and Toaster. Thek looked at his shoes. "I didn't have such a good past either. I grew up in foster care, and nobody liked me cuz' I'm different. It really made me feel terrible so when people came around, I acted terrible cuz' that's what I learned. I was really bad when I met Tech. She got a bad past too. 'Member Zak? So we both got mad at the other cuz' I refused to think 'bout me bein' any weirder n' she was mad that I didn't want her. But then some stuff happened n' we both realized that we're still siblen's despite e'vrything. So… ya."

Neither of us knew what to say to that. I didn't even know what that was! But Ally did. She hugged the albino like animator. We just stared at them. Zani leaned over to my side and whispered to me "What do we do with Ally?"

On one hand, she might mess everything up. On the other, who knows what might happen if we leave her here alone. But, she is quite possibly insane. But if I tell her she can't come, she might beat my brains out with her nailed up baseball bat. But, Ruthi warned me she's kinda bloodthirsty. But if she uses that agains- the speakers interrupted my thoughts. "Attention all passengers. This is your Straight-Edge punk speaking. We are approaching Weird World in an attempt to save The Saturdays as well as Doyle and Ruthi. Oh, and if Ally is still hiding in the closet, please come out and help us beat up Argost. That is all."

"Perfect, now we have to take her." I groaned. Zani patted me on the back. "Look on the bright side, not all of the Sisterhood is here. Are they?"

"Nope. Just the craziest ones." I muttered. Something just hit me. "Hey elf, didn't you escape from Weird World before? How did you get from Weird World to Ruthi's?"

"Yeah… But it's all a blur. I remember hearing Ruthi saying she loves me, then I felt everything to her. I was mad she told them, sad I was making her sad, happy she loves me, envious that she could admit it, and so on. Then I think I was running, but still feeling all emotions, then things got really blurry and I was at the carnival, exhausted. But I think I can lead you through it." Zani put a hand on his forehead and I felt a pang of guilt. This is the kind of stuff he would rather forget. I was about to say something heartfelt but then we landed. Skylander looked at the old, creepy castle that held V.V. Argost as well as the captured cryptids. "He calls that a castle?"

We all barged in the front door. I turned to Zani, who surveyed the interior. After a while he pointed down a hallway. "He keeps the cryptids down there and if we go down that hallway and up a flight of stairs that's where he'd keep the cryptid artifacts."

"Okay, we all know the plan. Team A frees the cryptids, team B finds that gemstone and team C goes with both and distracts whoever might try to stop us. Now lets move out!" Zani, Wati, Catastrophe Cat, Thek and me ran down the second hallway while Skylander, Straight-Edge, Toaster, and Ally ran down the first.

"What did you do to that thing?" I asked Zani. We had been running for a few minutes when this shaggy dog thing ran in front of us and spiked up. But then, when it saw Zani, it made a sound almost like a scream before it ran away. Zani looked dumbfounded, "I don't know."

Zani repeated this answer a lot, because every time we ran into a cryptid sent to destroy us, it retreated at the sight of Zani. Wati looked at him. "Argost must have sent many cryptids for you."

"I don't think he wanted his favorite little toy to escape to the Saturdays." Zani stated bitterly. "Quite true, but look! You escaped back! And you brought some new friends with you. How quaint."

"Argost! I will not be your puppet anymore!" The TV star laughed at Zani, making Thek hide behind Wati. "You think you can repay your betrayal after little Ruthi cut your strings?"

"Yes, I do. Do you think you can repay your crimes after we put you behind bars?" Argost smirked, "This is why I chose the younger one. You have bite."

I looked over at Thek, cowering behind Wati like a…coward. I motioned to him. "Thek, come on! This is the part of the plan where you come in. Do something!"

"Hiding is something. Either I forgot my meds or that guy is really scary!" His meds? A thought dawned on me. I snorted. "Of course you forgot your meds, that guy looks just like an accountant."

"Ya, I see him now. Thanks Zak!" He stood up and glared past Argost, who noticed this. "What is he doing?"

"Take this evil math man!" Thek shouted pointing at him. Suddenly Argost's cloak wrapped around him. Then the candle holder things also jumped of their tables and started kicking him. We all ran past him, laughing. Zani refrained from laughing long enough to say. "That was a mean trick to play on Thek."

"So he wasn't an evil math man." Thek stated sadly. Zani put a hand on his shoulder. "Well he was evil."

"So if the creepy mask guy was there, does that mean there is a scary spider man in front of us?" I gulped and looked. Munya was standing there, but not without several scars and missing one of his spider legs. I looked at Zani in amazement. "What did you do to him?"

"I do remember doing that. He tried to stop me." Note to self; don't tick off the elf. The elf has mad powers! I felt myself being yanked away by said elf, into the line of fire! "What do you think your doing, you crazy elf!"

"Hey Itsy Bitsy, I have a question. If a black cat is bad luck, then what is a white one?" He just stood there as Munya came closer until he was only a few feet away, then he pointed up. Both Munya and me looked up. Above him was Catastrophe Cat, on an aura platform. Zani smiled and the aura disappeared. Cat landed on Munya's head. Zani looked back while walking. "Here's the answer to the question. A black cat may be bad luck, but a white cat is a Catastrophe."

"I can't believe he fell for it twice." Zani snickered. We all looked at him. "Well, the first was a bunch of swords."

That's about when we ran into the others. Technically, they ran into us. All three (not counting the toaster) were panting and exhausted. Straight-Edge glared at me. "Free the cryptids, you said. Save the cryptids, you said! Great plan Zak."

"I do not think you anticipated the fact that while cryptids love you, they do not love us." Skylander stated. Meanwhile, Ally was crying over her broken nail filled baseball bat. "Oh Batty, you were so young!"

Her attitude changed when Thek brought it back to life. She was so happy she did this sort of tackle hug thingy. My cryptid powers sent all of them back to they're homes. We walked together, with no problems. We used Zani's aura to track them. The gem was on a pillar. Zani stopped Wati before she stepped on the tile floors. He pressed a tile with his toe and it fell. He turned to his side to explain how she can get there safely, but she was gone. Zani faced foreword again, and she was sitting on the pillar. He sighed and patted me on the back. "Zak, you have got one good girl there."

I blushed so bad I didn't catch the gem. It cracked on the floor and Doyle fell out, coughing. Straight-Edge squealed and tackled him. "DOYLE!"

Next came Dad, coughing as well. Doyle closed his eyes and stated "Yo, Professor. You might want to curl in your arms."

"Doyle, you are just bei-" He was stopped shortly buy Mom falling into his arms. Then Fisk, Komodo and Zon. Zani stared at the crystal, trebling. Then finally came Ruthi. She nearly fell of the edge, but Doyle grabbed her jacket. "Can you walk?"

"No, stupid busted ankle." Doyle pried Straight-Edge off himself and put his daughter on his back. Zani smiled "Great, let's grab Cat and head out."

"Hey it looks like Munya got cat scratch fever." Ruthi stated from Doyle's back. She made kissy noises and Cat jumped into her arms. Doyle smirked. "I guess he learned that black cats may be bad but Blackwell cats are worse."

Doyle and Ruthi highfived. Witty one liners run in the family apparently. Once we got back to the airship Ruthi and Wati started whispering and giggling. I couldn't take it. "Hey elf, can you hear they're conversation with your elf ears."

"I can but I won't. It's vastly impolite." I raised the claw and his eyes started glowing orange. He was soon stating their conversation in an emotionless tone. "Ruthi said that Wati can have you but the blonde belongs to her. Wati said it's okay, she wants you, not me, because I'm too mature. Ruthi said Zak stop making my boyfriend listen in to our conversation."

"Nice try elf." Ruthi motioned for us. We came, hoping to get unchained. But after she unchained Zani she chained me to the computer. Then she took the still controlled Zani and kissed him. Dazed, but not by my powers, he picked her up and the two of them walked off.

"So, Wati-" I was stopped by her kissing me.

All in all, it was a good day. I made some new friends, found a new nickname for Zani and got myself a girlfriend. And as Zani stated I didn't need to learn her number, because she stole my phone.

**Merry few days before X-Mas!**


End file.
